


What happened after the kiss in Protect & Serve

by Rubyliz1981



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, holby city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 86,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyliz1981/pseuds/Rubyliz1981
Summary: I wanted to write about what happened between the first kiss on the theatre floor and the next episode 'Brave New World' as I wanted to explore what may have happened between them during this, not much we gather... but something...Decided to carry on a bit more with this :)Next chapters actually going away from the Holby storyline after much thought... not sure how good it will be so bear with me... not written away from the storyline before...





	1. Chapter 1

They sat kissing for minutes... Bernie feeling brave and deepening the kiss following Serena's lead though.

They suddenly heard a noise outside the theatre room and Bernie pulled away at once getting up and locking the door... "This theatre isn't booked for the rest of the day... don't worry no one will come in... especially now it is locked..." she went over to close the blinds at the window and sat back down next to Serena...

Serena leant her head on Bernie's shoulder... "What... was that...." she was smiling at Bernie and Bernie smiled back at her shyly...

"You like me....?" Serena was beaming and Bernie nodded really embarrassed now... "Obviously... i'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that...."

Serena looked at her... really looked at her... "Don't be sorry..."

"No....?" Bernie was looking deeply into her eyes now...

"Don't be sorry... because... i'm not sorry... for kissing you back..." Serena reached forward to hold onto Bernie's arms again and kissed her lips gently...

"I don't know what it means.... but i'm certainly not sorry..." they were kissing again and Serena was the one to deepen it this time...

They heard the door rattle and voices... breaking apart they both stood up then...

"We better you know... head out..." Serena gathered herself together... physically and emotionally and they both went to the door unlocking it and shutting the door behind them heading along the corridor to the office...

When the door was shut... Serena turned to Bernie... "Do you want to get a drink..?". Bernie shook her head but smiling... "What I want is to.... for you to go away and think about what all this... between us means... over the weekend... and we will talk about it on Monday.... what do you think...?"

Serena just looked at her, disappointed they weren't going for a drink and also disappointed they weren't going to carry on where they left off on the theatre floor...

"Umm... ok... if that's what you want..." she smiled politely at Bernie and Bernie smiled back from under her messy fringe... "I think... that's what we should do... think about things... I must have really shocked you and i'm really very sorry..."

Serena shook her head... "You didn't shock me that much actually and well... yes if you think we should pull back and think about things then ok..."

Bernie collected her bag and coat and gave Serena another smile.. "Have a good weekend... Serena and we will talk on Monday..." Serena nodded and looked deeply into Bernie's eyes... "Yes... ok... see you then..."

Bernie left the office and Serena sank back into her chair behind her desk... wow... what the hell had happened in the last hour... my god... that kiss...

Bernie liked her... Bernie had kissed her... she had enjoyed it and kissed Bernie back... what did that mean? Bernie had become her best friend very quickly and now they were kissing on theatre floors... this was huge and would change everything not only at work but for her... personally.

Bernie's lips had felt amazing on hers... the passion... the electricity... wow... kisses hadn't felt like that to Serena before... the intensity... Bernie's feelings put into a kiss and Serena responding...

Bernie sat in her flat wringing her hands... microwave lasagne being cooked and a whiskey being poured into a glass in the kitchen area. What the hell had she done that for... kissing Serena... what had come over her...

She thought back to that split second when she had leaned in and looked into Serena's eyes and had only seen love in them for her... Bernie... so had gone for it.

Serena had kissed her back and then again when the door was locked and the blinds were totally shut... what did this mean for them... Serena wasn't totally straight then? Had she kissed a woman before? Bernie's head was going round and round possibilities. Maybe Serena hadn't kissed a woman before but had wanted to kiss her... Bernie Wolfe.

The microwave pinged bringing Bernie back to reality... she took it out and sank down onto her sofa picking up her mobile... she wanted to text Serena to check she was ok and not totally freaking out...

'Serena, i'm sorry, I hope you are ok, please forgive me and still be my friend, Bernie'

Serena read this text sitting on the sofa at home, soft blanket over her lap, TV on and Jason sitting on the other sofa looking at her with a puzzled face... "Auntie Serena, why are you smiling at your text message?"

"Oh it's just Bernie Jason" Serena went to type a reply but then remembered what Bernie had said about time to think over the weekend and she re-thought her text reply... Bernie had been absolutely clear that they should take time to think about things before talking on Monday so she typed back...

'Don't be sorry, i'm fine thank you, hope you are too, nothing to forgive, talk on Monday, S x'

She stared at her phone for the rest of the evening while Jason watched some historical documentary but nothing else from Bernie...

Bernie lay in bed late that evening thinking about Serena Campbell... her lips were beautiful... wow... and she had kissed her back... twice... Bernie couldn't stop grinning to herself as she turned over in her sheets and hoped sleep would come... it had been quite a day...

Serena lay in her bed thinking over what had happened... Bernie leaning in to kiss her... Bernie's soft but firm lips on hers... Bernie reaching for the back of her neck gently but again firm in her action...

Serena was in a whirl... Bernie Wolfe... had kissed her... had kissed her and she had kissed her back... she couldn't sleep... this was too huge... Bernie liked her... Bernie found her attractive then?

Serena found Bernie attractive, she couldn't deny it... she had hoped for a while that Bernie liked her as more than a friend and was hoping... hoping that something may develop... and it now had... a development... a kiss... not just any kiss... one of those once in a lifetime kisses that people are lucky to get if they can once... in their life. That had happened to Serena today and well.... they needed to talk... 


	2. The Next Day - Saturday

Bernie stirred in bed and looked over at her mobile... 9.04am, she had barely slept... her mind clouded with thoughts about the day before... nerves.. elation... terror!

She thought she should tidy round the flat a bit and then may be go to the gym. How did she feel about yesterday now...? Excited about what could be... absolute apprehension about what would come next.... or not... would Serena think she was an idiot after sleeping on it?

Serena woke naturally just after 11am... she had eventually got to sleep in the early hours but her mind was still racing... she could hear Jason pottering about upstairs and then the sound of the vacuum. Jason liked to clean the upstairs of the house on a Saturday morning... it was his routine and she was in fact grateful that he was willing to do it... it saved her a job.

She turned over under the sheets and checked her mobile... nothing... no text from Bernie... not that she was actually expecting one... Bernie had said they should think about what it meant... what did it mean? they liked each other? Well yes of course they did they were close friends and colleagues.... this was new territory though... liking each other in a different way... in a fancying way... in an 'I want to kiss you' way... she actually felt nervous now thinking back to it... Bernie liked her... as more than a friend...

Bernie hit the gym around lunchtime and worked off some of her excess energy... tired but wired was the phrase she thought...

After an hour of really pushing herself she sat having a juice at the small area by the reception... she felt sweaty and needed a shower... her mind flicked to Serena Campbell... what was she doing today... was she thinking about the kiss...? Bernie knew she would be as was she... she took out her phone and went to send a text but then made herself put it back in her workout bag... no... she had said to think about things hadn't she... she certainly didn't want to scare Serena off or push her... best leave it...

Serena was eating a late breakfast in the kitchen and listening to the radio while Jason was washing up and doing a shopping list... with her help. He looked at her and smiled... "You look different today Auntie Serena..."

Serena eyed him suspiciously... "In what way... Jason" she was nervous now.... could people tell... of course they couldn't... who could tell just by looking at her that she had kissed a woman yesterday... her friend Bernie... and loved it.... could they tell? she was becoming anxious, god knows why!

"You look happier, that's all" Jason gave her a brief hug and left to go and do the shopping for the day... he wanted to pick up some magazines and snacks anyway. Serena thought ahead to the rest of the day... she was tired but didn't want to waste the day... she got up to go and take a long shower... was she happier today...? Yes she was.

Bernie drove to Serena's house on the way back from the gym... she knew where it was... she had dropped her home once when her car had broken down... after Serena had found out about her affair... that was awkward. She wasn't sure why she was doing this... was she a stalker now...?!

She pulled up opposite but just out of view and looked at the house... should she go and see Serena... Serena's car was there... she was probably in... she just sat there staring... listening to the radio and thinking...

Serena was on the way to her bedroom and tidied up some flowers on one of the upstairs windows... she looked out thinking she could see Bernie's car... no... she must be going mad... but was it? She checked the number plate... it was Bernie's car she was sure of it.... her heart started racing... was Bernie coming to knock on her door...? She hadn't had a shower yet... she looked terrible! She hid out of view of the window and sat on the floor... her heart pounding...

She waited five minutes and then carefully looked out of the window again... the car was gone... she thought she must be going mad....

Bernie got home and took a hot shower... she was so close to knocking on Serena's door but what would she say or do when Serena answered... that she had no idea. She lay on her bed after her shower staring at her phone... oh god... this was so awkward... what to do.... anything? nothing?

Serena spent the afternoon just looking at the TV... Jason was watching a marathon of shows he had recorded in the week and she was not in the mood to do much at all... was Bernie parked outside for five minutes earlier... maybe, maybe not... no it definitely was her... Serena knew it. Why had she decided not to see her... had she changed her mind? Serena thought back to the kiss... wow... those feelings again were stirred up in her... butterflies... panic... what did this all mean? She sighed and lay down on the sofa... Jason asked if she was ok and she nodded politely.

Bernie decided to send Serena a text that evening... 'Serena, how are you feeling today? Bernie' she pressed send and kept herself occupied by browsing online for a bit, TV on and a glass of wine beside her.

Serena saw her mobile flash and her heart stopped... was it Bernie...? She picked it up trying to look casual in front of Jason and read it... what did that mean? how are you feeling? Serena didn't know what to reply... she couldn't really say how she was feeling... lots of things all at once. She did smile at having a text from Bernie though and Jason noticed again that she was smiling at her text message...

"Who is that from... you are smiling Auntie Serena" Jason was looking at her and Serena just mentioned it was Bernie. Jason gave her an odd look... "Are you sure it is Bernie and not a new boyfriend?" Serena shook her head "It is Bernie Jason...." he nodded and went back to watching his quiz show.

Serena must have typed five different versions of her reply to Bernie's text before she settled on one she was most happy with... 'I'm ok thank you, are you? Sure you want to wait until Monday to talk? S x'

Bernie read Serena's text and smiled... she didn't really know why she was smiling except she had a text from... Serena. She thought for a minute and typed back...

'Yes we should wait, not that I want to but we should. I'm ok just you know thinking lots of things, wanted to check how you were, Bernie'

Serena smiled at Bernie's reply and began to type out another message. Jason was giving her a cross look and Serena just apologised, not that she knew why... it was her house and if she wanted to text Bernie in her lounge she would. She smiled at Jason and continued her text...

'We don't have to wait, I respect what you want to do though, thinking lots of things too, until Monday... S x'

Bernie beamed at Serena's reply... her heart was beating really fast and she knew they should take a few days to let things sink in... she really had to stop herself from going round to Serena's though and asking for another kiss.

She sent one final text and settled in bed... 'We need to let things sink in... especially you Serena, I am thinking of you though x'

Serena smiled and went upstairs... she doubted she would sleep again tonight but the texts from Bernie were everything... Bernie had become much more than a best friend and that thrilled and scared her in equal measure.


	3. Sunday (Day before Brave New World Episode)

Serena was in the kitchen making a coffee... she felt utterly exhausted... hardly any sleep last night, thoughts swirling round her head... now it had time to sink in... what was she doing with Bernie? Leading her on...? Falling in love? What?

Jason appeared dressed and eager to go to Ikea and asking her if she would take him... Ikea... Urgh.. lots of people looking at homeware... happy couples... Serena just nodded without really thinking and went to get ready.

They left half an hour later and arrived to a heaving car park. Serena felt her heart sink... ok... but maybe this may take her mind off things... well... tomorrow... when she would talk with Bernie about what was happening between them...

Bernie woke at half past ten and had a pounding headache... she took a sip of water and some pills by her bed and tried to get some more sleep... no plans today... except a lot of thinking to do... Tomorrow... what would happen when they talked about it and where...? They couldn't exactly chat at work could they? Before work in Pulses...? no... not appropriate... after work...? yes... after work somewhere...

Serena trudged round behind Jason as he sped round the store trying to get to the Storage section... he wanted some more shelves or a cabinet for his new Dvd boxsets that were accumilating at an alarming rate... Serena had never seen as many Dvds as Jason had but... it kept him happy.

She thought about Bernie and what she was thinking now about it all... yesterday she had felt elated... happy... now she felt confused and frankly terror... why had she fallen for Bernie Wolfe... was it because Bernie liked women? If Bernie was straight would she have found her attractive or was she just confronted with this scenario because of the possibility? Jason kept looking at her as he was searching for the perfect storage solution... "Auntie Serena... I think you have a new boyfriend... why don't you just tell me..."

Serena looked at him... "I don't Jason... how about this unit... it's nice..." she was trying to change the subject here. "Ok... but you like someone..."

Serena just nodded... what was the point in lying about it. Jason smiled... "I knew it... who is it...?" Serena just looked away... "Let's sort out picking what we came here for... yes?".

Jason went back to looking at the units and finally selecting the one Serena liked. "I think it's Raf...." Jason was looking at her with a curious expression...

"Jason it's not Raf... Raf and I are good friends..." Serena wanted to stop this conversation now... before Jason went through all the male members of staff in the hospital...

Bernie woke up in the early afternoon and felt drained still... emotionally. She should stop this now between her and Serena... it would all go wrong... she would fall even harder for Serena and Serena would decide that she was in fact straight and that would hurt far more further down the line. Yes... this needs to stop now... Bernie got up to get something to eat from the kitchen slightly shaking... god... tomorrow was getting closer and she was more scared of her feelings than she was going to war...

Serena got home with Jason and sank into the chair while Jason made some cups of tea. He came back in with the drinks and some biscuits to share... he sat beside her... "Is it Fletch?" Oh god Serena really didn't have the energy for this... "No... Jason... please leave it... i'm having second thoughts anyway..."

Jason just nodded taking the hint and went upstairs with his tea. Serena felt bad then... Jason was just trying to be interested and she had been quite blunt with him... she would have to apologise later...

She picked up her mobile and typed out a text to Bernie... 'How are you today? S x'

She picked up a biscuit and munched on it mindlessly... what had she done that for... started a conversation again when Bernie had said to think about things...

Bernie read Serena's text and sighed... oh god.. what should she type back... she was laying on the sofa, her head still sore and looking at her laptop... maybe she would reply later...

Serena kept glancing at her phone... nothing... her heart lurched... maybe she shouldn't have sent that text.

She made some dinner for her and Jason and apologised for earlier... Jason just shrugged... "It's ok... it's your business... Auntie Serena" she smiled at him and they ate chatting about what TV show Jason wanted to watch that night.

She checked her phone again after washing up... still nothing... oh god... what was going on...

Finally at 9pm her phone flashed with a text... 'We need time to think, Bernie'.

What did that mean...? Serena's heart lurched again... with disappointment... time to think? more time? did Bernie not want to talk tomorrow now then? Oh god... Serena lay down on the sofa... her head was hurting and now her heart... she had a bad feeling about this... what would happen tomorrow now?


	4. Evening of Episode Brave New World

Serena sat back in her chair... feeling... bewildered at what had just happened really. She had asked Bernie for a drink earlier during theatre and Bernie had accepted. She really took that as a good sign that things would progress with them that evening... she wasn't sure to what... but they were both going to start something weren't they...? No matter how terrified she was?

That hadn't happened though... Bernie had come through the office door looking really gorgeous and Serena had sat there stunned while Bernie went over why they should keep it at friendship and thought it was wise to not let things progress because she felt Serena was uncomfortable. Uncomfortable? yes of course... uninterested in seeing where it was going with Bernie? No!!

Serena had thought about it and wanted to let things happen with Bernie... what... she wasn't sure... but something... definitely more kisses that were now not going to happen and Serena felt like she had been kicked in the stomach... winded... disappointment... she was actually gutted.

She sat staring at Bernie for a few minutes while Bernie messed around on her computer... or pretended to mess about with it... Serena wasn't sure. She sipped her wine slowly and took in Bernie's words ...'Undeniable sexual chemistry' - yes! so why weren't they going back to one of their places for more kisses... Serena shook her head to herself and Bernie looked up at her... "Are you ok... Serena?"

Serena just nodded on autopilot... no she wasn't ok but she was not going to embarrass herself here... she had done that plenty enough earlier in the day when she had pretended to have kissed a woman at a party... she was now mortified at that lie... she didn't lie... that wasn't her... but she had been trying to play it cool which was... unsuccessful... she just felt like an idiot now over it all...

She wanted to leave right now and not make a fool of herself. She got up abruptly and collected her coat from the peg and her bag from under the desk... "See you tomorrow Bernie".

Bernie just looked as Serena left... in a hurry. She thought back to what she had said to Serena and felt she had done technically the right thing but the look on Serena's face said it all... disappointed. Bernie thought they needed more time... if Serena was feeling something for her it would happen anyway... just the pressure right at this moment was just too much... for either of them... the flirting had built and built... the kiss... and now... awkwardness.

She was pretty certain actually that Serena liked her and had enjoyed the kiss but.... a relationship with a woman... maybe not... sleeping with a woman... she probably wouldn't want to go there and that would hurt her so best to keep their amazing friendship as it was and not blur the lines...

Serena got home and made tea for her and Jason... Jason asked her why she looked like she was about to cry and Serena excused herself for a minute to use the bathroom... tears fell down her cheeks... what had happened...? She felt vulnerable and... silly. Did Bernie not want a relationship with her then... did she just want to kiss her and now she had... that was enough?

Thoughts were swirling round her head... she had not played it well today... she knew that... but... she did want to continue to kiss Bernie Wolfe... she knew that and... although she hadn't slept with a woman before... it was starting to intrigue her more and more... she would go there with Bernie if Bernie liked her and it felt right... she was pretty sure of this...

Bernie stayed late finishing off her paperwork and staring at Serena's desk... what had she done... called it all to a halt before it had even started...? Serena had seemed very uncomfortable today but she didn't say anything about it being a mistake or not what she wanted just that she was terrified. Serena had been the one to ask her for a drink after work and that smile... the way she had looked at her... she had made a mistake... she knew...

Serena and Jason ate at the kitchen table and Jason was concerned about his auntie. "Auntie Serena... what is wrong... you look sad tonight?" Jason was looking concerned... "I'm ok Jason just tired..." she wasn't feeling chatty... it had been an emotionally draining day...

"Do you still like someone or not?" Jason was always very to the point. "I do... but I think they have lost... interest in me..." Serena shrugged and continued to push her food round her plate slowly.

Jason said they must be mad as she was pretty and nice and smart. Serena smiled at him... "Thank you Jason... that's sweet of you to say". "I'm sure Bernie will cheer you up..." Jason was looking at her now... "You always smile when she texts you". Serena nodded... Bernie was the problem though!

She sat with Jason while he found the TV show he wanted to watch and stared at her phone... nothing...

Bernie got in late and cooked another microwave meal... bland but required hardly any effort. She felt quite numb now... the possiblity of more kisses with Serena now vanished... her doing she now felt... Serena had looked all hopeful and she had put a dampener on things before they had even started... really to protect them both.

She still felt bad though the way Serena had left the office in a hurry... she wanted them to still be friends and a good working partnership... perhaps she should smooth things over... she picked up her phone and texted... 'I hope you are ok & still talking to me, Bernie' she put her phone down and took a large sip of wine.

Serena saw her phone flash and her stomach lurched... she picked it up cautiously and read the text. No smile this time she still felt disappointed and what was this now... why was Bernie texting her. She didn't feel ok but what could she say... 'No I am not ok!!!'? no she couldn't say that could she!

She thought carefully while laying on the sofa and typed back... 'I thought you liked me, S x'

Bernie sat up... oh no... Serena thought she didn't like her now... the opposite infact she was more head over heels now than before... she didn't know what to say... after a few moments she typed back... 'I do, you know that, don't want you to be uncomfortable though so best stay friends than nothing, Bernie'.

Serena sighed and put her phone down... no more words to say tonight... Bernie thought she was uncomfortable with being more than friends with her... uncomfortable after they had kissed... uncomfortable about anything more...

Bernie stared at her phone for the next hour... nothing... oh god... had she said something wrong... at midnight she sent one final text... 'Goodnight Serena, see you tomorrow x'

Serena was laying in bed reading and read Bernie's text.. she smiled briefly then remembered they were just friends... keeping it confined to theatre or whatever Bernie had said... how was it meant to stay like that when they both liked each other and wanted to kiss each other... she typed back... 'Goodnight, sleep well, S x'


	5. The Next Day

Serena arrived in the office late... as usual... she hadn't been sleeping and it was such an effort to get up this morning she could have happily stayed at home...

She saw Bernie sitting typing away on her computer and went over to her own desk... "Morning..." she didn't look at her just stared at her desk and put her bag under it sitting down and opening up her own computer.

She was aware of Bernie looking at her... "Morning... Serena... I got you a coffee and pastry..." Bernie got up and went to give it to Serena instead of just pushing it over the desk... "Peace offering..." Serena looked at her puzzled... "Why would I need that...? Thank you though..."

Bernie shrugged and sat back down... eyes back to the computer... what could she say... 'I screwed up yesterday and want you to be my girlfriend!'. She sat quietly watching Serena out of the corner of her eye while looking at some test results.

Serena sipped her coffee and ate the pastry... she was hungry and it tasted divine... She felt herself getting hot... "Is it hot in here to you...?" she suddenly looked at Bernie and Bernie tried not to smirk... it wasn't appropriate... "Ummm no..."

Serena felt flustered... that was it... she felt nervous around Bernie and tried to focus on her work... "Do you want to do the ward round or shall I?" Serena looked at Bernie and Bernie looked at Serena... their eyes locked and neither looked away... "Umm I will if you want..." Bernie suddenly looked down and picked up her patient files and sauntered out of the door.

Serena sat back in her chair and took a deep breath... this was awkward... both of them not knowing how to be with each other now... apparently... and what was the 'peace offering about'?

She watched Bernie checking the patients in front of the window of the office and suddenly Bernie looked at her and she turned away suddenly... embarrassed at being caught staring at her. She finished her coffee and caught up on her own paperwork until Bernie reappeared.

"Are you still ok to work together in theatre in half an hour?" Bernie spoke very quickly and Serena thought she sounded nervous... "Yes of course..." Serena smiled at her and Bernie smiled back... god Bernie's smile... so beautiful... Serena took another deep breath and finished what she was doing as she would need to change and scrub in shortly...

Bernie allowed enough time for Serena to have changed and be scrubbing in before she entered the locker room to change into her scrubs ready for theatre... as she opened the door Serena quickly pulled down her scrub top and Bernie apologised... "Umm sorry I thought you would be finished..." Serena shrugged her shoulders... "It's fine..." she sat down on the bench. "Do you want to talk through the op as we have ten minutes..." Bernie nodded turning her back to Serena while she changed...

Serena watched Bernie take her shirt off and put it in her bag... not folded she noticed... Bernie was right there... back to her but in her bra... black... Serena noticed... god Bernie had a beautiful back... she watched Bernie pull on her blue scrub top and had to fight the urge to move over and kiss her... she imagined stroking down her bare back... she shook her head... these thoughts needed to go right now...

"So what do you think...?" Bernie was asking her a question and Serena hadn't been listening at all... this was embarrassing... "Umm yes I agree... what you said..." Bernie looked at her and looked puzzled but then it twigged that Serena had been watching her and she smiled... "Ok... let's do that".

They both went into the theatre room and waited for the patient... both looked at each other and smiled... Bernie's heart flipped... Serena's legs felt weak...

They worked really well together as usual and completed the operation as perfectly as they possibly could... both entering the locker room at the same time... "I'll leave you to it and change in a minute..." Serena could see Bernie's cheeks flushed and reassured her it was fine...

They both changed out of their trousers and Serena glanced to see Bernie's bare legs... my god... she hadn't fully appreciated them before now but... now... she was really looking at them. Bernie had her back fully to Serena... she couldn't risk looking at Serena in various states of undress...

She thought she had given Serena enough time and went to leave the locker room turning round to say goodbye for the day and caught Serena again in her bra putting her camisole on... she blushed and Serena caught her looking... "Sorry... Ummm... i'll see you tomorrow... Serena".

Serena nodded looking disappointed... no drink then at Albie's... no friendship either now it seemed... back to colleagues...

Bernie went to the gym after work... she needed to feel... something... and pushing herself would make her tired enough to hopefully sleep tonight...

Serena went straight home... poured herself a glass of wine and made a start on dinner for herself and Jason... what was she feeling now...? disappointed... definitely... no laughing with Bernie over a drink after their shifts... no flirting... just awkwardness...

Jason texted her to say he was on his way and Serena made his favourite pasta dish... that would make him happy... she looked at her phone... nothing.... why did she keep checking it... ridiculous! What was she expecting... a text from Bernie saying she had made a mistake or that she wanted something more than friendship with her... that kiss had actually happened hadn't it.. she hadn't dreamt it?

She sighed as she heard the key in the lock and Jason coming through to the kitchen to see her, dumping his bag and coat on a chair... "How was your day Jason?" he smiled... "Ok thank you... how was yours?" Serena shrugged... actually it had been awkward but... she had seen Bernie in her bra... what was she thinking... seeing Bernie in her bra was... what was it... ok who was she kidding it was really amazing...

They ate together and chatted about each of their day's... Jason seemed happy and wanted to watch TV as usual after dinner... he did offer to wash up though which Serena welcomed as she cooked most nights for them.

Bernie got home after the gym and lay on the sofa... she thought over the day and remembered Serena staring at her and then... her smile... Serena in her bra... bloody hell... wow... she grinned to herself... she wouldn't mind witnessing more of that! She pulled herself together... what were they doing... she wanted Serena... Serena was nervous around her but apparently not bothered about getting her kit off in front of her... Bernie moved her head onto the cushion and sighed... she couldn't be bothered to make anything to eat yet... perhaps she would take a nap...

Serena watched TV with Jason for a bit before heading upstairs to her bedroom to read... she put her phone by her bed and as she did she saw she had a text... her heart lurched... it was from Bernie sent ten minutes ago... 'Would you like breakfast again tomorrow? Bernie'.

Serena smiled... her heart raced and she definitely had butterflies... she didn't know what to type back but she wanted to text something... after a few minutes she typed...' You really don't have to, it was lovely though. Are we ok? S x'

She used the bathroom and then lay on her bed taking out her book to continue... she kept staring at her phone... nothing...

Bernie didn't know what to say... she should be casual and friendly... she knew that... but what to say... 'Of course we are ok, more than ok, hope you are ok Serena, will bring you breakfast in the morning, know you start at 9am, Bernie'.

Serena smiled... why were they not progressing... again... to more than friends... to more kissing... god she wanted more kissing... ok what to type back... 'I hope we are ok, you mean a lot to me, see you tomorrow Bernie, S x'.

Bernie read the latest text and wanted to type... 'I want you... so badly...' she held back though... she didn't want to see uncomfortable Serena again, she took a deep breath and typed... "You know you mean a lot to me too, goodnight Serena x'.

Serena turned her lamp off and saw the last text of the night from Bernie... she smiled... maybe there was hope here after all...


	6. Evening of Say A Little Prayer Episode (A Few Days Later)

They both sat in the office after a busy day... working well together and finally the awkwardness was melting... a little, there was still an underlying tension though...

"Albie's...?" Serena looked at Bernie who was typing away on the computer just finishing something off... "Ummm... not tonight... another time though..." Bernie didn't even look up at Serena from her screen... Serena felt disappointed... she missed spending time with Bernie that didn't involve medical discussions!

Bernie didn't trust herself to go for a drink with Serena tonight... she was tired after not sleeping well for now the past week and well... one drink she would be anyone's... not technically true... only one woman captured her heart these days...

She picked up her bag putting on her coat and said goodnight to Serena who smiled at her...

Serena got home and made dinner... Jason had wanted chicken casserole tonight so she had got up earlier to make it before her shift... she poured herself a glass of wine and sat down for a bit while the dinner was in the oven... Jason would be home shortly.

She thought over the day and what was going on between her and Bernie now... one minute everything seemed good again... well friendly... not technically how 'good' she would like it to be but then Bernie had turned down a drink so what did that mean now...

Bernie had a headache... she made something quick to eat and lay on her bed... thoughts of the day swirling round her head... why had she turned down that drink again...? She really didn't know now... Serena had looked really disappointed... she picked up her phone and typed... 'Did you go for a drink? Sorry I had a headache, it wasn't that I didn't want to go for a drink with you Serena, Bernie'.

Serena saw her phone flash just as Jason appeared home calling hello and taking his bag straight upstairs... he knew dinner would be about an hour because he had asked for casserole tonight. Serena read the text from Bernie and smiled... she loved their nightly texts... a bit too much...

She didn't bother waiting to reply... typing... 'Will you come for a drink with me soon? S x' there... she had put herself out there...

Bernie grinned at Serena's text... butterflies... nerves... typing... 'Yes of course, so did you go for a drink? Bernie'.

Serena typed straight back... 'No came straight home, Jason just arrived, hope your head feels better, are you ok? S x'.

Bernie was dozing off early... this headache needed sleep... she quickly typed back... 'Just need sleep then will be fine, nodding off now, see you tomorrow Serena, will bring you breakfast at 9am, Bernie'.

Serena called up to Jason to see if he wanted a cup of tea which he did... she put the kettle on and typed back... 'Thank you, sleep well S x'.

She spent the evening thinking about Bernie and wondering when she had stopped thinking of other things as much.... as her head was now clouded with Bernie Wolfe. Jason thought she was daydreaming again about the person she liked and he made several more attempts to guess who it was his Auntie Serena liked... he got bored in the end as everyone he said Serena said no...

He went upstairs to play on his computer and Serena lay on the sofa watching some TV drama thinking about Bernie.. asleep... in bed... this was getting too much for her... this attraction... whatever it was... it was overwhelming and all consuming... right... time to do something more about this...


	7. Evening of Emotionally Yours Episode (A Week Later)

Bernie got in to her flat and went straight to the kitchen to make herself something to eat... she felt hungry and made herself a quick stir fry. Pouring herself a whiskey she set about chopping up vegetables and thinking about Serena and Ric having a drink at Albie's... perhaps she should have gone but she hadn't felt like it with Ric being there. She always wanted Serena to herself and knew they were friends so would feel a bit out of place... she was too tired for that tonight.

Serena got home later than usual and Jason was cross... where had she been and didn't she know that 8pm was too late for them to eat... Serena apologised and set to work making something quick heating up a chicken and asparagus pie in the oven. She did feel bad as she had forgotten to text Jason to let him know what she was doing after work... she had felt nervous most of the day being around Bernie as she felt they had been avoiding each other over the last week... at work... whenever she was in the office Bernie seemed busy elsewhere and whenever Bernie was there she found herself not wanting to be alone with her at the moment... the tension was becoming too much for her and she had chickened out of progressing things...

Today things had felt lighter... more back on the right track... god she missed spending time with Bernie...

Bernie watched some TV and sorted out her work clothes... she wondered whether to text Serena... she felt they had been avoiding each other at work last week but they still text each other in the evenings... that was now a permanent thing... she loved it...

She thought back over the day... teasing Ric with Serena.. her partner in crime... they were quite a pair...

Serena ate tea quietly with Jason... he was still mad at her... she could tell even though when she had apologised he had said it was ok. Her mind flicked back to her telling Ric she was interested in Bernie... oh god... would she regret doing that tomorrow... why had she said something...

When they had toasted to 'another roll of the dice' at the bar he went back to asking her what had happened so far between them as Serena had been 'vague' with him. She had mentioned a kiss and Ric's eyebrows shot up... "Oh... mmm... ok... and...?" Serena had blushed further and grinned which Ric took to mean it was pretty good.

"She kissed you...?" Ric had asked her now they had both had a drink... "Yes...." Serena had felt her cheeks burn and looked down at the bar counter. "And.... how did it feel...?" Ric still probed and Serena hadn't really cared now she had actually told someone out loud that she was interested in Bernie. "It felt...." she had sighed.... "Amazing..."

Ric had grinned at her... "So... you said it is complicated... why? Ms Wolfe likes you and you like her.... so....?" Serena had told him about what Bernie had said in the office about her being uncomfortable and Ric had asked her if she was.... Serena had said she was a bit and completely terrified but did want to explore a relationship with Bernie...

She had said... "I have... feelings... for her... it's not just a crush..." and Ric had nodded and said... "Well I think you need to tell her that... not me Serena..." She had smiled at him and said... "Thank you for... you know... being nice and supportive...". He had touched her shoulder and said... "We all deserve to be happy... and to follow our hearts...".

Her mind came back to the present moment sitting with Jason eating tea... he was looking at her and she smiled... "I am sorry Jason about forgetting to text you..." He touched her arm... "You seem to have a lot on your mind Auntie Serena, do you want to talk about it?". Serena wondered where he had got that expression from and forced herself not to giggle... "I'm ok thank you... but thank you for asking Jason..." she cleared the plates and put the kettle on... her mind turning to Bernie... of course.. like it did most of the time now... she wondered what she was doing tonight and reached for her mobile...

She typed... 'Hope you are having a nice evening, Jason is cross with me because I was late home to make tea after Albie's, I forgot to text him, S x'.

She sipped her cup of tea and went through to the lounge with Jason... "Are you going to be texting Bernie all through my TV shows Auntie Serena?" Serena looked at him and smiled... he could be so funny sometimes... "Umm... am I not allowed to text when i'm relaxing at home in the evenings... Jason?".

"I guess you can..." Jason was looking at her and suggested Bernie actually came round in the evenings instead of them both texting each other... Serena smiled... well... yes that would be the ideal scenario wouldn't it! She was pretty certain things were going to come to a head shortly... tension was building and building and soon something would happen again... she remembered Bernie gazing at her in the office this afternoon when she had said 'It's nice to see romance blossoming' she had meant for Ric but of course she had looked at Bernie to give her the hint that... yes... that would be nice for the pair of them too!

Bernie read Serena's text and chuckled typing back... 'Poor Jason, no tea, you are a bad Auntie! Only kidding... you are a lovely Auntie. I'm ok... just tired not sleeping much at the moment, we will go for that drink soon I promise, Bernie'.

She pressed send and ironed some of her work shirts... she found ironing relaxing and was used to being extremely precise from her army days. She had some documentary on the TV and waited for a text from Serena...

Serena blushed when she read that Bernie thought she was a 'lovely Auntie'. She did want to go for a drink with Bernie asap... her feelings were taking over her mind and it was becoming harder not to blurt things out to Bernie just to get them out of her head...

Jason was watching Horrible Histories and she lay on the sofa thinking about what to type back that was flirty but not crossing a line... after three draft attempts she sent... 'Sorry you are not sleeping much, me neither at the moment because of obvious reasons, we need to have that drink very soon! S x'.

There... she needed to be more flirty to show Bernie that she Serena Campbell was not as 'uncomfortable' as Bernie thought!

Bernie smiled at the text... ok... what to type back... 'We are a right pair aren't we! Drink tomorrow? x'.

So Serena wasn't sleeping much either Bernie thought to herself... ok was this because she was thinking about her or nerves...? She was pretty sure by now that Serena liked her as more than a friend and wanted something to progress but... a relationship? A proper relationship between the two of them... like being a couple...? How would that work with them working together as well? What about sex? Did Serena want to sleep with her? She wasn't sure either way... god the pressure... there was a lot at stake here...

Serena grinned at the text and Jason gave her a look... "You know the person you like Auntie Serena...?" Serena looked at him... oh god what was he going to say... "Mmmm" Serena responded casually... yes casual was best here. "Is it Bernie? I know she likes women" Jason was smiling... he liked Bernie Wolfe. Serena didn't know what to say and pretended not to have heard him... she got up to go to the kitchen. She couldn't say anything to Jason yet until she knew herself what was going on!

She typed back... 'Sounds great and yes we need to talk... about us, S x'.

Bernie read the text as a positive... Serena had been quite flirty with her today and the long gazing looks were increasing... she replied one last message before going for a hot shower... 'Yes we do :) let me take you for a quiet drink Serena x'.

Serena beamed at this text... butterflies in her stomach.. tomorrow then they would sort things out... she typed back...

'Can't wait, sleep well, S x'.


	8. The Next Day

When Serena woke up her stomach was full of butterflies... she had actually managed some sleep but the feelings going round her mind were... overwhelming...

Bernie had a long hot shower before work... her heart racing... she would talk with Serena after their shifts and hopefully start something together... later... today... god she was feeling nervous... she hadn't 'started a relationship' in so long... decades... what she had had with Alex wasn't a 'relationship' in the normal sense of the word... it was passion... sex... physical intimacy but not being someone's partner day to day... she was terrified but needed to allow herself to explore these feelings with Serena.

Serena got to work and stopped via Pulses... she really needed a large double shot latte today... her nerves were already buzzing but it did help her to feel 'more normal' and awake... too little sleep this week due to a certain Ms Wolfe...

She opened the office door and turned her computer on sitting down and clearing the paperwork to the side of her desk... Morven came in to see her to update her on one or two bits and she tried her best to relax a bit more... the nerves were too much...

Bernie was running slightly late... no time for a coffee this morning.. she arrived in the office looking slightly harrassed. "Good morning..." Serena was smiling at her as she looked up from her computer. "Hi... sorry i'm a bit late... traffic..." Bernie put her bag hurriedly under her own desk and turned her computer on.

Serena looked at Bernie and Bernie looked at Serena, they both smiled shyly and Bernie asked where she would like to go after work...

Serena smiled and asked her if she would like to go to her place... Jason was stopping with Celia again and they would have some privacy to talk... "You are welcome to have something to eat with me... you know.. if you would like to...?" Serena stuttered and Bernie smiled at her nodding... "That would be lovely... thank you...".

They settled into doing their work... Bernie finishing off some notes from the day before and then going on to the ward where she could feel Serena's eyes on her.

Serena tried to concentrate and found she was struggling... focusing on work was proving so difficult... Bernie was coming round to her place later and she had offered to cook for her... well nothing elaborate... it was last minute after all but they would be alone... that scared her but she felt too excited to let that feeling take her over...

Bernie bought her a sandwich and some fruit for her lunch... Serena thought this was lovely and thanked her... Bernie blushed and settled to eat her own lunch at her desk...

"So... what are we eating for dinner...?" she tried to ask Serena casually and Serena said she had a chicken dish in that she was going to do for herself but she had plenty and would that be ok... Bernie nodded and smiled... "Thank you... looking forward to it". They both blushed and carried on with their work... not sure what to say to each other...

The afternoon passed quite quickly... Serena was in theatre and Bernie was keeping a check on the ward... showing Morven some things she could practice and generally overseeing things. When her shift had ended she waited for Serena and felt her nerves growing... butterflies... oh god... this was too much... she made herself sit there and wait... patiently... trying to relax.

Serena breezed into the office having completed a successful operation... she smiled at Bernie as she sorted out her bag and got her coat... "Ready...?" Bernie smiled back... "Ready..."

They both arrived at Serena's in separate cars and Bernie parked outside the house. She felt her stomach flip and made herself take some deep breaths and calm herself down... Serena needed her to be calm and relaxed about this as she knew Serena would be so apprehensive inside...

Serena welcomed her in and took Bernie's coat... "Go through to the lounge and relax... i'll put dinner in the oven... would you like a drink...?" Bernie looked through to where Serena was pointing and nodded... "Yes please.... whatever you are having... wine?" Serena nodded smiling.

Bernie took in the beautiful decor of Serena's home... it was gorgeous... elegant... but cosy at the same time. She put her bag down by the side of the large sofa in the corner and sat down... butterflies... she actually felt like she was slightly shaking and made herself remember to breathe...

Serena came back in with two glasses of Shiraz and sat down... "Dinner will be about 30 minutes... are you ok?" Bernie shrugged... "Nervous..."

Serena smiled... "I'm terrified..." Bernie turned to face her and reached for her hand... "Is this ok... to hold your hand...?" Serena nodded and sat back on the sofa still looking at Bernie shyly.

"So... tell me how you are feeling... Serena... how you are really feeling..." Bernie was stroking Serena's hand and looking at her intensely...

"Ok... well.. I feel... I don't really know how to say it..." Serena was stuttering and Bernie thought she was adorable. She moved a bit closer... "Do you like me Serena...?"

Serena blushed and nodded still looking at her... "Ok... that's amazing... you do mean like me as in attracted to me...?" Serena kept nodding taking a sip of her wine.

Serena carried on now... "I do really like you... I would like for us to start... something...". Bernie nodded... "Me too..." she grinned and squeezed Serena's hand.

"I want you to be sure what you're saying here... you would like us to be more than friends..." Serena nodded. Bernie carried on even though she was so nervous herself... "You liked us kissing... before..." Serena nodded and moved a bit closer to Bernie looking at her. Bernie thought her heart might burst the way Serena was looking at her...

She really wanted to just kiss her but held back for a moment... "Serena... you would be ok with us starting a relationship... just to be clear..." Serena nodded and squeezed Bernie's hand. Bernie relaxed a bit more now... "And... being intimate... that is something you would like to try...?"

Serena grinned... "Yes... very much..." Bernie grinned back and moved her face next to Serena's... their noses slightly touching before Bernie leant to kiss Serena and Serena melted into Bernie's arms allowing herself to be kissed so passionately...


	9. Later At Serena's

Bernie pulled apart gently from Serena's lips and looked at her stroking her face. "You are an amazing kisser... Bernie Wolfe..." Serena shyly let her head lean on Bernie's shoulder...

"I think you are the amazing one..." Bernie smiled at her and kissed her cheek gently as Serena got up to check on dinner. She came back in and sat back down... this time much closer to Bernie... "Ten minutes then dinner will be ready..." Bernie smirked... "Ten minutes...?" she leaned in to kiss Serena again... they pulled each other closer as they lay back on the sofa kissing madly...

They only pulled apart so Serena could dish up dinner and replace the wine in the now empty two glasses on the table. Serena couldn't stop smiling as she took the chicken dish out of the oven and dished up onto two of her nicer plates. Putting the vegetables and potatoes on first and then finally the chicken pouring the sauce over everything.

Bernie came through to sit at the kitchen table and Serena put the plates down and sat so they could eat. Bernie raised her wine glass and Serena brought hers up to clink it... "To us Serena...." Serena beamed.. "Yes... finally... " she gave Bernie a grin and they ate quietly taking everything in that had happened since they had got here after work.

They chatted after a while and Bernie couldn't stop gazing at Serena... "This is real isn't it... i'm not in a dream...?" Serena smiled... "That's very sweet of you.. this is real yes... have you had dreams about it then...?" she looked up at Bernie holding her gaze...

"Absolutely... I have been rather... taken with you... for a very long time..." Bernie was smiling at Serena and she grinned back.

"So... what happened in your dreams...?" Serena was very interested to hear this information! "Oh... you know... lots of kissing you..." Bernie shrugged smiling at the same time and enjoying the dinner Serena had made very much.

Serena blushed... "Well... yes... I may have had some of those type of dreams too... but obviously kissing... you". Bernie beamed at her... "Well since that is what we have both dreamt about... we will have to... resume after dinner..." she gave Serena a wink and Serena blushed but held her gaze nodding slowly...

After they had finished eating Serena got some desserts of mini tiramisu's out of the fridge for them. Bernie beamed... "I love tiramisu" Serena smiled reaching for Bernie's hand under the table to hold it while they finished dinner. She then made some coffee's and they went back into the lounge to sit back on the sofa...

Serena took a deep breath... "Bernie..." Bernie looked up at her from under her fringe. "I don't know what to do... or expect... you know... with progressing things... beyond... kissing..." she was slightly trembling and Bernie noticed reaching to stroke her arm lovingly... "Serena... we should take things slowly... you shouldn't feel under any pressure from either of us to progress too fast... ok..."

Serena nodded... she was frankly terrified of the unknown even though she knew it was what she wanted. Bernie also wanted to make sure that things didn't move too fast... this was common she knew in lesbian relationships... and there was really no need for them to rush anything...

Serena leaned in and kissed Bernie's lips softly... Bernie deepened the kiss gradually until they were in fact... very carried away. Bernie pulled away realising it was going too far and she smiled at Serena... "Just kisses tonight ok... no worrying...".

Serena nodded gratefully... "It's not that I don't want to... you know I want to... but..."

"I get it Serena... we have all the time in the world starting a proper relationship and well... kissing you... I would be just happy with that... forever..." Serena blushed... that was sweet of Bernie to say indicating absolutely no pressure at all.

After a minute Serena spoke softly... "I am intrigued though... what comes next... after..." she couldn't say the words... embarrassing... but Bernie took the hint... "Well how about this... and you can tell me if you like it...?" she began to stroke Serena's arms lightly with her fingers and moved to lean in to kiss Serena's neck... the right hand side sensually and very slowly... Serena groaned loudly... god that was embarrassing... Bernie continued to stroke her arms lightly and carried on kissing Serena's neck coming up gradually to kiss her lips again... gently this time.

Serena deepened the kiss and there they were again... kissing madly on the sofa.... they must have kissed for another fifteen minutes like this... no words just kissing... Serena then moving to try to kiss Bernie's neck... she was aware that Bernie may be sensitive about this after her operation earlier in the year and looked at Bernie after a few seconds to check it was ok... Bernie nodded and Serena continued... god Bernie smelled... incredible... very sexy...

Kissing moved back to lips and this time they were laying down on the sofa... Bernie slightly on top of Serena... kissing madly...

Serena looked up at Bernie... still slightly shaking but in a good way this time... "In answer to your question.... I love it...." she caught Bernie's soft lips with her own once again and there they were caught up in each other again...


	10. Thursday

Serena was grabbing two coffee's at Pulses and was surprisingly on time for once. As she paid for them she smiled to herself knowing one of them was for Bernie who she would see in a minute. She knew Bernie was starting earlier than her today and thought it would be nice to take her a coffee...

Her thoughts turned back to last night and... all the kissing... that had been going on... she had felt like she was sixteen again and just couldn't get enough of kissing Bernie... it had been very late when eventually Bernie had pulled herself away from her lips and insisted on going home... Serena had felt disappointed that the kissing was going to stop but understood that they were both exhausted and were going to take things slow... well not too slow she hoped! She had found her nerve more at the end of the evening and had relaxed knowing that it wasn't going to go any further than kissing that evening...

Bernie was in the office doing some paperwork when Serena came in holding two coffee's... "Good morning..." she winked at Bernie and Bernie felt herself blush... "Hi... thank you... for the coffee... that's lovely of you". Serena smiled and shut the door noticing that the blinds were still closed. She leant in to kiss Bernie on the lips and Bernie pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her firmly and letting her hands wander around Serena's back...

They pulled away and grinned at each other... "I suppose we had better get to work..." Bernie smiled and Serena nodded. "Before we do... how did you sleep..?" Bernie was gazing at Serena and Serena smiled... "Better thank you... I went to sleep... happy". Bernie beamed at her..."Me too... how cheesy do we sound...?!" Serena laughed and nodded.

"Is Jason at home tonight or at Celia's...?" Bernie was interested to know... "I think they are both staying at mine..." Serena rolled her eyes...

Bernie took a deep breath and suggested that Serena came round to dinner at her place tonight. "I could take you out to somewhere fancy... but frankly tonight I would like to carry on having you all to myself... if that is ok..." Bernie was blushing and Serena nodded gazing back at her. "Perhaps we could go out... together... at the weekend... what do you think?" Serena was asking with a hopeful tone to her voice. Bernie beamed and nodded... "I would like that very much Serena...".

The day passed quite slowly... lots of trauma inpatients to follow up and Bernie was kept occupied until lunchtime when Serena bought her some lunch to the office while she was having a sit down. "Thank you... that's really sweet..." Bernie was smiling at her and Serena touched her shoulder affectionately. They chatted while they both ate and were both looking forward to the evening ahead... Bernie finishing before Serena so she could go home and start dinner preparations.

Serena spent the afternoon doing paperwork and she sent Jason a text to let him know what she was doing after work... she knew he was cooking for Celia... in some form and it would be nice that they had some time to themselves as well. She recieved a text back from Jason straight away asking what time she would be home? She felt like a teenager, she didn't think she had a curfew!! She typed back that it would probably be late... she was hoping very late...

Bernie finished her shift and before leaving work found Serena on the ward and motioned to her with her eyes... they both went into the office and shut the door... "I wanted to give you a kiss... i'm going home now..." Bernie moved to press Serena lightly against the door kissing her lips gently... "Bernie... the blinds....!" Serena shot away from Bernie instantly and went to shut the blinds... anyone could have seen that! Bernie chuckled... "Sorry... forgot about those... now where were we..." she leaned back in and Serena kissed her back firmly... "See you later.." she smiled at Bernie and Bernie kissed her hair and left the office giving her a wink...

Serena finished forty five minutes later and went to the toilet to freshen up a bit... there that felt better... she collected her bag and coat from the office and went out to the car park to drive to Bernie's flat... it didn't take long... about ten minutes and she parked outside feeling slightly nervous but no where near as terrified as yesterday...

Bernie opened the door and showed her through to the open plan lounge/kitchen area... very modern Serena thought and she liked it immediately....very Bernie.

Bernie took her coat and went to get two glasses of wine for them to enjoy while they waited for dinner. Bernie was cooking steak and Serena thought it smelled really good indeed! They sat together on the sofa and both looked at each other at the same time and grinned... "So is this our second date...?" Serena was keen to know...

Bernie chuckled... "I suppose although i'm not sure if a proper date means out of our homes...?" Serena shook her head... "I think that this is our second date...the first date was... well... kind of perfect..." she grinned at Bernie who leant in to kiss her... passionately...

They only broke apart for Bernie to go and check on dinner to finish it off. Serena glanced around the lounge... she saw photo's of Cameron and Charlotte dotted around and quite a few books... Bernie was obviously a reader.

Bernie came back through and said dinner would be five more minutes... Serena smiled reaching for her hand, they sat cuddling on the sofa and Bernie asked after Jason... Serena mentioned that he was fine and had asked what time she would be home tonight! Bernie laughed... "Do you have a curfew then... Ms Campbell...?" Serena laughed shaking her head... "No!... I am all yours..." Bernie blushed... "Glad to hear it..." she stroked Serena's cheek lovingly and went to dish up the dinner.

Serena came to sit at the table in the kitchen area bringing both of their wine glasses. She thought dinner was gorgeous... Bernie was a good cook and it was all... lovely... everything... the food... the wine... especially the woman who had cooked her dinner and was smiling at her...

They chatted about work for a bit catching up after the day and Serena was asking about Cameron and Charlotte... Bernie was happy to chat gazing at Serena and taking in every part of her beautiful face. Serena could feel her staring and blushed... Bernie noticed and instantly said... "I'm sorry... you are just stunning..."

Serena laughed a little... "I'm really not... but thank you... i'm so glad you think so..."

"Oh... I do..." Bernie smiled and reached for her hand stroking it gently while they finished eating. They were both pretty full and couldn't manage dessert so Bernie made them some coffee's and they settled on the sofa... Bernie offering to put a film on... she did not want Serena to feel any pressure... she wanted her to relax and for them to cuddle in each others arms... maybe some more kissing... that would be divine...

Serena smiled and helped to pick a film they both hadn't seen before settling in Bernie's arms quite comfortably. They managed about ten minutes before Serena had leaned to kiss Bernie and Bernie had kissed her passionately back... stroking her legs over her trousers and moving to kiss Serena's neck making her groan... "You like that don't you..." Bernie whispered looking at her intensely and Serena just nodded looking into her eyes...

They went back to kissing each others lips and Serena asked if she could touch Bernie... "Yep....... urr where.......?" Bernie didn't mind where at all but was conscious that she didn't want things to move far too fast for Serena.

Serena kissed down Bernie's neck and played with the top button of Bernie's shirt... "Umm... you know... here..." she was gradually tracing her fingers over Bernie's chest over her shirt... "Yes.. of course you can..." Bernie whispered and went back to kissing Serena passionately while Serena was feeling over Bernie's chest slowly and enjoying every second... "Wow... you feel... perfect..." Bernie blushed... "I'm certainly not... but the fact that you want to touch me has well... made me feel incredible..." she went back to kissing Serena and Serena moved her hands to touch Bernie's hips... "That... feels... good..." Bernie murmured between hot kisses...

She was slightly groaning and Serena was feeling... very flustered... touching Bernie... wow... intense was not the word...

They broke apart... Bernie flushed and Serena flustered.... "So... touching me... how do you feel...?" Bernie was anxious about how much Serena had enjoyed it but she had no worries... Serena was beaming and going bright red... adorably... "You feel absolutely... amazing and when I come back from the bathroom... I hope you will... touch... me..."

She got up turning to look at Bernie as she headed for where Bernie's bathroom was and Bernie grinned at her... "Hurry up...."


	11. Friday

Bernie arrived at work... early with two coffee's and two pastries for her and Serena. As she walked into their office Raf stood up and smiled at her... "Morning...." he then smiled back at Serena who was sitting opposite in her chair and left the office pulling the door shut behind him...

"Good morning..." Serena beamed at her and gratefully took one of the coffee's and pastries that Bernie had just placed on the desk for her. "Hi...." Bernie smiled back... "How are you today...?" she looked at Serena from under her fringe shyly. "I'm you know... feeling wonderful and... happy..." Serena was looking particularly beautiful today Bernie thought... she had glowy skin and her hair looked gorgeous... Bernie got lost in her thoughts and suddenly Serena was by her side and kissed her gently on the lips... "How are you...?".

Bernie smiled... "Oh you know...the same..." she settled in her desk chair and turned her computer on... "What was Raf wanting....?" Serena smiled... "He gave me some patient notes to look at and said I was looking particularly radiant... I think that was the word he used... at the moment..." Bernie smiled at her... "You do... Serena... you look stunning... as always..." Serena blushed and gave a small laugh.

"What did you say back to him...?" Bernie was interested to see if Serena had mentioned anything about her...yet... she knew they were close...

"I said I would tell him... later... we are going for a drink after work..." Bernie felt a bit disappointed that they weren't doing something together but made sure she didn't show it to Serena who was now looking at her... "That's ok isn't it... if I go for a drink with Raf...?".

"Serena... you don't have to ask... me... of course it's fine..." Bernie was checking her emails now and not looking at Serena which Serena noticed. "I was hoping... you might come round to mine later...? Unless you are getting sick of me...." Serena was looking a bit anxious as to what Bernie might reply with. "I would love that..." Bernie now looked at her and beamed... "Should I bring dinner with me for us... and Jason... you know for after your drink with Raf...?".

Serena nodded and smiled... "Thank you... how lovely... I haven't told Jason about... you and me... yet..." Bernie nodded... "It's fine... I can act like your friend still..." Serena shook her head... "No... you don't have to do that... just... I do need to tell him...".

They got on with their work... Bernie staying in the office to complete the admin that was piling up a bit and Serena doing the ward round and helping Morven with a few things. They met up at lunchtime in the office and Bernie bought Serena lunch today... they ate quietly... both tired and still a little nervous around each other...

The afternoon dragged a little and Serena and Raf left at 5pm to have a drink at Albie's while Bernie finished everything up that needed to be done. Serena kissed her gently out of view of the ward and smiled... "See you later... Jason will let you in..." Bernie smiled and held Serena tightly... "Missing you already... have a nice drink..." Serena blushed and looked at Bernie as she left the office... the intensity between them... electric as always...

Serena and Raf settled at the quiet end of the bar to have a drink... "So... are you going to tell me then...?" Raf winked at her and took a sip of his drink... "Tell you what...?" Serena knew she was going red... she was stroking the bar mat lightly and looking up at him...

"Tell me who is putting that smile on your face.... you are completely different Serena... you look so happy..." he was smiling at her in an encouraging way and she knew she could trust him... he was one of her best friends...

"Ummm... well..." she took a deep breath but before the words came out Raf spoke... "I know it's Bernie... I was just seeing if you would say... but you seem embarrassed and you really have no need... Serena". She smiled letting out a deep breath... "Thank you... ummm... yes it is Bernie... we are... have just started a relationship..." she took some more deep breaths and Raf could tell how apprehensive she was...

"I think that's wonderful... you both look so happy and if it's what you both want...." Raf was smiling at her and she smiled back knowing she could trust him... "It is what I want... it took me by surprise but it is definitely what I want... I have... fallen for her... Raf". She looked down at her glass of wine and Raf touched her arm... "That's amazing Serena... I'm really happy for you... she is lovely and in my opinion... very attractive..." Serena gave a small laugh and gave him a look as if to say... hands off!

"Thank you... for you know... being supportive about it..." Serena tried to change the conversation to him but Raf brought it straight back to her... he could tell... this was important to her... "So... how did this all happen...?" Serena blushed... "Umm... well... she kissed me a few weeks ago...".

Raf smiled... "I knew it... I knew she had the hots for you..." Serena laughed... "The hots for me?" she thought only teenagers said that. "Well... you know... fancied you... was attracted to you.." he took another sip of his drink and was whispering so not to embarrass Serena.

"How did you guess....?" Serena was very interested in this information! "Well she stared at you a lot and tried to make you laugh and was always very supportive to you in a very caring way but it was obviously more than friendship that she felt for you... the way she looked at you..."

Serena was going bright red and Raf noticed... "Sorry... just you asked me..." Serena nodded.. "Yes... I did thank you for that..." she still felt embarrassed. They chatted for a while longer and then Serena glanced at her phone seeing a text from Bernie indicating that she was now at Serena's with Jason and with dinner...

Serena said goodbye to Raf giving him a brief hug for being so supportive and left to drive home...

When she let herself in Jason appeared and seemed pleased that Bernie had bought dinner round and they were eating together. Serena asked him about his day and saw Bernie in her kitchen putting some delicious smelling Chinese food onto various different plates for them to all share. There was loads of it and Bernie mentioned it was because she wasn't sure what they all liked and there was a choice then... but Bernie was always generous with everything anyway... Serena knew this.

Bernie gazed at Serena as they all sat at the kitchen table. Jason got them all some drinks and chatted to them both about Celia and his work. Serena gazed back at Bernie and they both smiled at each other... Jason noticed this...

"Are you two together...?" he was straight to the point... no messing about! "Umm..." Bernie looked at Serena and Serena nodded at her... "Yes.. we are together Jason... but we have only just sort of got together... we were going to tell you..." Jason shrugged... "It's fine... I had guessed anyway..." he was looking at Serena now and Serena sort of smiled at him but was still apprehensive about what he would think...

He saw his Auntie looking worried and put her mind at rest... "Really... Auntie Serena... i'm glad you are happy and I like Bernie" he said this while looking at Bernie who smiled back at him. They both beamed at each other....

They all finished eating and Jason made them all some hot drinks before going upstairs to his room to play on his computer. Serena was touched at how he had handled the news and that he was very politely giving them some privacy after dinner. She thanked Bernie for the gorgeous take away and they settled on the sofa together cuddled up... "So... that went well..." Bernie kissed her hair and was stroking down her arms lightly...

"I know...!" Serena smiled at her and leant her head on her chest... "He was very grown up about it... i'm quite surprised actually..." Bernie moved to stroking her hair... "He thinks the world of you... that's clear to see... and he wants to see you happy". Serena smiled up at her... "You know what would make me even happier...?" Bernie looked at her...

"If you would... come upstairs with me... and we could... you know... make out on my bed... like proper teenagers..." Serena was blushing but smiling at the same time... Bernie pulled her up by the hand... "Let's go... you know I want to make you extremely happy...." she winked at Serena and they reached for each others hand as they headed towards the stairs...


	12. Saturday

Bernie woke and suddenly wondered where she was... for a split second... because then she realised she was in Serena Campbell's bed...

They had fallen asleep together wrapped round each other... in pyjamas of course... they still weren't rushing things although Bernie was getting far too worked up and aroused to keep this going for much longer... Jesus... being allowed to touch Serena... even over her clothes had sent her hormones raging and frankly she wasn't sure how she had stopped herself last night... rolling around on Serena's bed kissing her madly and Serena touching her breasts over her shirt... Serena seemed to like doing that a lot and Bernie was extremely turned on... she hadn't fallen asleep for ages after Serena had drifted off laying in her arms... how could she... she was living her dream!

Serena woke as Bernie moved slightly and smiled up at her... "Hi..." Bernie beamed back... "Good morning... Serena..." they both gazed at each other and Bernie's eyes fluttered shut... she was tired but content.

"So... last night...." Serena wanted to chat... Bernie answered still with her eyes closed... "Mmmm...?"

"I think i'm ready for more now..." Bernie's eyes shot open and looked at Serena smiling... "Ok... what are you ready for... you know we don't need to rush anything further... right now..." Bernie was trying to be the 'perfect' girlfriend here....

"I know and what I would like is for us to go out for dinner tonight and then may be back to your place...? Jason will be here and that would... kill any sort of mood..." Serena chuckled and Bernie smirked at her...

"Ok... sounds pretty perfect to me... I should go home for a bit and let you rest... few things to sort out anyway... but... can I pick you up tonight?" Bernie was blushing now and Serena noticed stroking her cheek gently... "That would be wonderful... can't wait..." They cuddled for a few more minutes until Serena got up to make them some breakfast...

Bernie thought she looked adorable and well.... very sexy... in silk pyjamas... wow... how had she contained herself  last night... she really had no answer... it had taken all her willpower...

She rolled over to check the time on her mobile... 10.05am... she felt pretty naked in relation to Serena as she hadn't expected to stay over so was wearing her pants and black vest she had under her clothes yesterday... Serena had offered to lend her something but Bernie was extremely... hot last night... and well... Serena was very keen on snuggling up to her in... less clothes...

Serena returned to the bedroom with a tray of breakfast items... fruit juice... coffee... pastries and spreads... Bernie's heart melted... Serena looked so happy...

"Thank you... this all looks... wonderful..." Bernie smiled at her... "Is Jason up yet...?" Serena shrugged... she wasn't sure where he was she would assume he was in the house as he always told her when he was going out and where he was going which was endearing Serena thought... she hadn't seen him though between upstairs and the kitchen... maybe he was in his bedroom getting dressed or in the lounge.

They ate gazing at each other and Serena asked where they should go for dinner... Bernie said she knew somewhere that Serena would like and to leave her to pick her up at 7pm... if that was ok...

Serena beamed... "Sounds... lovely..." she reached for Bernie's hand and held it gently.... using her other hand to gently wipe pastry crumbs from the corner of Bernie's mouth... this turned Bernie on and soon they were kissing... Bernie laying Serena down while kissing her and then moving to her neck... Serena groaned and started stroking Bernie's bare legs under the sheets...

Serena felt brave and started to feel under Bernie's vest... gradually... sensually... god she loved how Bernie's breasts had felt over her clothes and now she wanted to feel them... properly... god they were so soft... Bernie groaned and they carried on kissing... Bernie not wanting Serena to be embarrassed by... frankly... touching her up... god this was heaven... and so arousing...

Serena pulled away... "Are you ok...?" Bernie was anxious... oh god... maybe Serena hadn't enjoyed touching under her clothes... "Oh god... definitely ok... just... need to breathe..." Serena chuckled... they had kissed for rather a long time without coming up for air...

"Bernie... later tonight..." Bernie looked up at her cautiously from under her fringe... "I'm ready...." Bernie didn't need to ask anymore she smiled and kissed Serena passionately... Serena reaching under Bernie's vest again.... "Serena... it's fine to do that... but please... don't tease me by touching... you know...I won't be able to stop..." Serena chuckled... "Ok.. not now but I definitely want to... later..."

"Are you sure....?" Bernie was stroking up and down her arms now... "Oh god yes... definitely... sure..." they were kissing again and Bernie felt brave... unbuttoning Serena's pyjama top slowly... just the top three buttons... looking at Serena for confirmation it was ok to touch... inside... this morning...

Serena nodded and kissed Bernie... she was laying on her back and Bernie was leant on her side... as close as possible... Bernie trailed a finger inside Serena's top and gasped... "I can't believe.... I am doing this... please....pinch me... I must be dreaming... Serena". Serena looked at her shyly... whispering... "This is completely real and you feel... amazing touching me..."

Bernie felt Serena's curves and kissed inside her pyjama top... god... her breasts... she would happily die right now... here... in heaven... she carefully avoided her nipples... that would come later... but she could see how hard they were and Bernie nearly had an aneurysm...

Serena looked at her intensely and Bernie whispered... "You are completely... perfect... wow... I am so lucky..." Serena blushed... "I wouldn't say that..."

Bernie moved to kiss her neck and then down into her pyjama top slightly... only to halfway down her breasts... she wanted Serena to be comfortable with this.... more later...

They were kissing each other madly again... Serena's hand trying to take Bernie's vest off but Bernie stopped her gently... "Later... Serena... I want to take you out for dinner... first... and we can take our time ok..."

Serena was slightly breathless now... "I don't think I can wait much longer Bernie... I want you..." she moved towards Bernie's lips with such force that they both collapsed back onto the sheets... kissing madly...


	13. Dinner Out

Serena was getting ready in her bedroom... it was 6pm and Bernie was picking her up in an hour for their first date out of each others homes... she wasn't sure exactly where Bernie was taking her but she knew it would be nice.

She felt so happy... elated... even but very nervous about where the evening was going to head... Bernie's bedroom...

She walked round in a large bath towel packing some bits into her smart leather holdall to stay at Bernie's later... she felt butterflies but in an amazing way...

Bernie was getting out of the shower and felt her heart lurch... tonight... later... Serena would be here in this bedroom... with her... god... she made herself breathe and picked out her nicest clothes to wear... newer black skinny jeans, a fitted dark green dressy shirt and a black jacket... there... she felt nice. She tried to tidy up the bedroom a bit and changed the sheets...

Serena had a glass of wine to steady her nerves... she was downstairs and ready... fifteen minutes early but it was what she had planned... time to breathe and prepare mentally...

Jason wandered in to the lounge and sat down next to her... "You look nice..." he smiled at her taking in her black skirt and floaty silk top. She smiled back... nerves coursing through her body... "You have too much perfume on though..." Jason was looking at her in a strange way and she blushed... she wanted to smell gorgeous for Bernie and wanted it to last... all night...

She gave a small laugh and sat back on the sofa... she checked the time... Bernie would be here in around five minutes...

"Where are you going tonight...?" Jason was still looking at her in a strange way... "Bernie and I are going out to dinner... i'm not sure where... yet" Serena was smiling and Jason thought she looked so happy. "Will you text me where you are when you get there... please". Jason insisted that he knew where she was, it was one of his little traits and made him feel more secure.

"Yes... ok... no problem..." Serena finished her glass of wine as there was a knock on the front door and she went to open it...

Bernie was standing there... looking all gorgeous with a bunch of white roses... "For you... " she leaned in to kiss Serena and Serena felt her cheeks flush... "Thank you... so much... they are beautiful...come on in for a minute".

Bernie entered the hall and looked at Serena... "You look beautiful..." she gazed at her and Serena blushed bright red this time... "You look gorgeous..."

Jason could overhear all of this mutual appreciation and chuckled loudly... they both joined him in the lounge giving him a look... "Sorry... it's just very.... sweet" he was still laughing... not unkindly so they just shut the lounge door and Bernie pressed Serena against the wall gently... kissing her and moving to her neck... they both got carried away but on hearing Jason get up from the sofa pulled apart immediately...

"Are you two going to make it to dinner...?" he chuckled again and headed upstairs wishing them a nice evening.

They giggled once they got in to Bernie's car and Serena asked where they were going... Bernie said it was a lovely Bistro she had been to once before and the food was delicious...

Serena smiled... that sounded lovely... classy but relaxed at the same time. She put her hand on Bernie's thigh squeezing it gently as they drove to the restaurant and Bernie put the radio on content to just be with each other...

When Bernie had parked in the small car park they walked across to the entry door together and went inside... "This place looks lovely..." Serena was smiling... it had an intimate feel to it... candlelit and modern... very Bernie. The waitress showed them to a table and got them some wine.

"So you've been here before...?" Serena was suddenly cautious who Bernie had bought here previously...

"Oh yes... about six months ago when an army mate of mine was in the area... we caught up here for dinner and I thought it seemed nice... the guys who own it are together, Rob and Sean... she glanced over to the two guys behind the small bar and they both smiled over at her... recognising her.

Serena smiled and glanced at the menu... this all looked very lovely... Bernie told her to pick whatever she would like... it was on her and Serena protested... until the waitress came back and it was easier just to give in...

They ordered a starter to share and Bernie recommended the fish for mains which Serena went for as well. They looked at each other shyly when the waitress had disappeared and Serena blushed... "This is... really... so lovely...".

Bernie nodded... "It is kind of a dream to me... you know... bringing you out for dinner... as my date... and then getting to take you home with me afterwards..." she looked at Serena intensely and Serena gazed back.

"So... how are you feeling...?" Bernie reached across the table to hold her hand... Serena entwined their fingers and said she was nervous but very happy... Bernie beamed at her... "Me too...".

"What do you have to be nervous about...?" Serena chuckled and tried to lighten the intense atmosphere. "Umm... well there is pressure on me to... well..  you know... and I haven't actually... you know... with anyone I've felt this way about before... to be honest. It may be... too overwhelming... to get everything I want...".

Bernie's eyes glistened and Serena thought she may cry! She didn't though, the starters arrived and they shared some porchini mushroom tortellini which was really very good.

They ate quietly and Serena couldn't help but beam at Bernie across from her... "You have no idea... how nervous I am... about later...".

Bernie gave her a concerned look... "You said you felt ready... it's ok to change your mind you know..." Serena shook her head... "I am... completely ready... just well... terrified what you will think of me...".

Serena suddenly remembered that she hadn't text Jason to let him know where she was and apologised... getting her mobile out of her bag and sending off a quick text... there now where were they...

Bernie looked at her and squeezed her hand... "You have nothing to worry about at all... you are already perfect to me... and I personally think you are incredibly sexy... and beautiful and... would you like me to go on...?"

Serena laughed and nodded... "Ok... ok... I get the picture..." they laughed and the waitress came to clear the starter dishes away... smiling particularly at Bernie as she turned to take the empty dishes away.

Serena rolled her eyes... this happened everywhere... people more or less fell at Bernie's feet... men and women... Bernie was always the one to compliment her on how stunning she thought she was but Serena knew that Bernie was the vision of beauty and had no end of admirers.

"What....?" Bernie was looking at her... "Are you ok... Serena?"

"Our waitress... fancies you..." Serena was glaring at the waitress and Bernie chuckled... "Of course she doesn't... she is just being friendly..."

"Oh she does..." Serena sipped her wine and tried to get the image out of her head that the waitress might slip Bernie her number as they left.

The main courses arrived and they went back to chatting... they both had tomorrow off work and Bernie asked Serena if she would like to spend the day with her... "You know if you aren't sick of me by then..." Bernie smiled at her and Serena gazed back... "I don't think I could ever get sick of you... i'm kind of addicted..."

Bernie blushed and asked Serena to think of what she would like to do... "Your choice... Serena..."

"Would that be our...fourth date... in a week... my my we'll be moving in together by next week..." Serena was smiling and Bernie just gazed at her...

They were feeling full so Bernie paid the bill shortly after they had finished eating and drove them to her place... she could feel the tension in the air in the car... the next step... when they got there... well... Bernie could barely contain herself...


	14. At Bernie's...

Once they had got into Bernie's hall, they looked at each other... nervous smiles... "Would you like a drink...?" Bernie reached for Serena's hand gently and they walked into the lounge/kitchen area together. Serena nodded and Bernie poured them both a glass of wine hardly taking her eyes off Serena in the process.

Serena excused herself to go to the bathroom and she shut the door behind her giving herself a few minutes to actually breathe... dinner had been wonderful and now... when she left the bathroom she knew what would happen and it terrified her... things would never be the same again... she completely trusted Bernie... she was just so nervous about knowing what to do and not looking ridiculous.

She took several deep breaths and looked at herself in the mirror trying to calm herself...

Bernie sipped on her wine slowly trying to make herself calm down... there was so much at stake here... she wanted it to be perfect... really for Serena's sake... it was such a big step for both of them... she made herself take some deep breaths and knew she would take the lead when Serena appeared from the bathroom...

The moment the door opened Bernie was at Serena's side pushing her up against the wall at the side of the door... firmly... kissing her passionately and pinning her to the wall with her arms... Serena broke the kiss after a few seconds... "Bernie...." she let out a breath and Bernie looked deeply into her eyes... "Are you ok....? Do you want me to stop... you're shaking..."

Serena shook her head... "No... please don't stop... i'm fine... just you know...." Bernie grabbed both of Serena's hands and pinned her again to the wall... "I hope I can calm your nerves a bit... you are so beautiful...." she began to kiss Serena's neck and Serena let out a small groan... Bernie moved back to her soft lips and pressed her own body against Serena's... Serena's hands at Bernie's waist pulling her even closer...

They kissed like this for minutes... Serena deepening the kisses and Bernie keeping her pressed against the wall only pulling apart to look into her eyes...

Serena was the one to lead them to Bernie's bedroom... "Take me to bed... please..." she whispered. Bernie just nodded slightly and pulled her gently down slightly on top of her and they resumed the passionate kissing...

After another few minutes... Serena moved to Bernie's neck... kissing her and gently undoing Bernie's shirt buttons looking at Bernie the whole time... "I love this shirt..." she whispered... Bernie smiled at her and let Serena remove it from her...

They were kissing again and Bernie lay Serena back on the bed firmly... removing Serena's top in the process after a nod from her... Bernie suddenly got up and Serena wondered what she was doing... she went to her dresser and lit some candles... "More... romantic don't you think...?" she grinned at Serena laying on her bed and Serena smiled back... suddenly losing some of her nerves... this was all wonderful...

Serena reached her hand out to pull Bernie back onto the bed and well... back on top of her... the feel of Bernie on top of her kissing her madly... drove Serena wild... she reached to remove Bernie's bra and Bernie looked into her eyes deeply... "Are you sure...?" Serena nodded... "Definitely sure... is this ok?" Bernie grinned not needing to give an answer.

Serena thought Bernie's breasts were completely beautiful and her hands were now stroking and caressing them as they went back to kissing... deeply... Bernie gasping slightly at Serena touching her nipples... my god... those intense feelings of arousal flooding her...

Serena grinned at her..."Ok...?" Bernie nodded and let her tongue go back to exploring Serena's lips and mouth... firmly... Serena groaned at the kiss and moved Bernie up slightly so she could kiss her nipples... Bernie let out a deep groan then and Serena smiled to herself while continuing... god this was incredible...

Bernie rolled her onto her back and removed Serena's skirt followed by her bra... one strap at a time... Serena shivered and looked at Bernie intensely... would Bernie still find her attractive now she was just in her pants... she gathered so as Bernie more or less launched herself at her breasts and was stroking them... kissing them.. adoring them... "Serena..." Bernie panted... "You have no idea how much I have wanted you... for so long... you are so stunning..." she went back to nibbling at Serena's nipples... kissing them... gently sucking... and stroking Serena's bare legs in the process...

Serena let herself relax now... my god... this was... there were no words... she was hopelessly in love and now more or less a fully fledged... lesbian... she knew there was no going back after this and they hadn't even removed their pants yet...

Bernie removed her own trousers and this time Serena pinned her on her back to the bed... kissing down Bernie's body... starting at her neck and working her way down... kissing her nipples lightly ... then firmly and then down her beautiful stomach...

They took a moment to grin at each other... confirming they were both relaxing and both were... lets face it... in heaven...

Bernie rolled Serena onto her back and copied what Serena had just done to her... kissing slowly down Serena's bare body stopping to take her time with her breasts... using her fingers and her mouth... to make Serena... gasp and groan... "Ok...?" Bernie just needed to hear that Serena was alright here and she didn't want her to stop...

Serena gazed into her eyes... "I'm perfect... please... don't stop..."

Bernie grinned at her... "Just checking...." she went back to laying on top of Serena and kissing her on the mouth again... deeply before working her way back down again... same pattern and she knew this time she was going to keep going....

Serena felt amazing... Bernie kissing down her body... wow... there were no words... she felt utterly aroused and hoped Bernie would progress things further any moment...

She wasn't wrong... Bernie removed her pants in one swift move and was kissing further down... slightly grabbing Serena's thighs in the process and there.... Bernie was kissing her... down there... perfectly... firmly... god... Serena couldn't think anymore... she may pass out from... pleasure...

Bernie collapsed back onto the sheets taking Serena with her... she knew Serena had got there... fairly quickly... and she felt... there were no other words except... amazing!!!!

Serena was beautiful... so arousing... when she... and Bernie pulled herself up under the sheets to hold Serena tightly...

Serena couldn't speak... wow... incredible Bernie Wolfe... amazing... in bed... as well as everything else... that was... utterly amazing and life altering for Serena.

They gazed at each other... Serena pulling the sheets up around herself... "I love you...." Bernie whispered and Serena's heart melted. She grinned at Bernie and Bernie checked she was ok. Serena nodded firmly... "Absolutely... amazing..." she crashed back under the sheets... her cheeks flushed with happiness...

Bernie held her tightly and Serena took a few moments to rest... after a minute or two she kissed Bernie on the lips... and deepened the kiss gradually... Bernie was so aroused... she could tell and she whispered... "Would you like me to do the same... to you..."

Bernie shook her head... "Not right now..." she did however take Serena's hand and put it between her legs... Serena gasped with how Bernie felt... incredible... and they went back to kissing... Serena keeping her hand between Bernie's legs... she kissed down Bernie's chest... lightly at first and then more firmly... gathering how much Bernie liked her nipples kissed...

She quickened the pace of movement down below and increased the pressure slightly under Bernie's guidance... Bernie came hard... and fast...

They both lay... quite stunned that they had actually got it together to do what had just happened and held each other tightly... Bernie stroking Serena's hair...

"You are perfect...." Serena was gazing into Bernie's eyes... sheets pulled round them both... "I love you too....".


	15. The Morning After...

There were clothes all over the floor... Serena opened her eyes slowly feeling Bernie's arms wrapped round her from behind... she smiled and turned over to face her... conscious that she was topless under the sheets...

Bernie moved to kiss her face gently... smiling at her before leaning in to kiss her again... softly... then more hungrily... they didn't need any words... both got carried away and started to make love all over again...

They must have fallen back to sleep afterwards as the next thing Serena knew bright sunshine was streaming through Bernie's bedroom window and she opened her eyes... sheets pulled round her and noticed a note left from Bernie on her own side of the bed... 'You are perfect, gone out to get us breakfast, won't be long xx'.

Serena sighed happily and snuggled back under the sheets... wow... last night... and then earlier this morning... her mind was well and truly blown by... everything...

She got up to use the bathroom, freshening herself up and put on her silk pyjamas that she had packed to bring to Bernie's... bit late now for pyjamas but it made her feel better for when Bernie came back...

She had just got back into Bernie's bed when she heard the front door to the flat open and close knowing Bernie had returned... she had butterflies...

Bernie had been to Costa just down the road for some fresh coffee and pastries for them to have breakfast in bed, she had also called into the small Tesco next door. She slung her coat on the sofa and put everything on a plate to take through to the bedroom... for Serena.

She opened the bedroom door to see Serena laying with her eyes open and smiling at her... "Good morning...."

"Hi..." Bernie beamed at her noticing that Serena had put her pyjamas on. "I thought you may be hungry..." Bernie put the plates of pastries on each side of the bed for them as well as the two coffee's. She pulled out a red rose from behind her back to give to Serena...

Serena slightly gasped and her face broke into the most beautiful smile... "Thank you... it is truly beautiful..." Bernie blushed and kissed her before getting into her side of the bed to eat breakfast together...

After a few minutes of eating quietly Bernie turned to Serena... "How are you feeling this morning... after you know..." she looked at Serena cautiously and Serena reached for her hand gently looking deeply in her eyes... "Wonderful... amazing..." she smiled and Bernie let out a deep breath. "I'm so glad to hear you say that... Serena..."

Serena wanted to know if Bernie was feeling ok... "It is a pretty powerful thing to get your wish you know...." Bernie was blushing and couldn't help but look back into Serena's eyes and then lean her head on Serena's shoulder as she felt a little embarrassed.

Serena pulled her into a cuddle and they lay like that for a while... happily.

Serena stroked Bernie's hair as they lay in each others arms... "I love you... so much..." Serena whispered into Bernie's hair and Bernie leaned up to stroke her face gently... "You know how much I love you... I hope you know anyway..." Serena smiled shyly at her and nodded...

They couldn't wait to spend the day together so each got up and showered after a while and got dressed.

Serena had chosen to go to a National Trust property to have a look round and some lunch before going back to Bernie's again later. She had sent a text to Jason to let him know what she was doing and he had replied hoping she was having a nice weekend.

Bernie drove and when they got to the property they were taking a look round the sun came out properly and it really was a gorgeous day. They happily wandered round... both completely content to spend time together... they went for coffee and then looked round the gardens before stopping for some lunch in the small restaurant.

Bernie had to keep pinching herself... she was sure any moment she would wake up from dreaming... here she was the day after spending the night with Serena and they still couldn't get enough of each other. The shyness was still slightly there between them now that they had... but both couldn't stop smiling all day...

When they got back to Bernie's she suggested ordering a takeaway later on which Serena seemed to like the idea of. Serena also seemed to like the idea of going back to bed too... so to speak...

Once they were back in the bedroom... taking shoes off etc. Serena moved in to kiss Bernie slowly... sensually and Bernie deepened the kiss immediately... she felt they had been very behaved while they had been out but now couldn't keep their hands off each other...

They ended up between Bernie's sheets in no time following the same love making as the night before as both now knew what each other liked and other stuff... would come later...

They both crashed back onto the sheets... faces flushed and slightly panting... Serena turned to face Bernie and beamed... "You are totally amazing... you know..."

Bernie beamed back... "I'm really not but... well... i'm glad you think so... obviously..." they reached to hold each others hand at the same time and Bernie moved over to lay her head on Serena's chest under the sheets... "You are so beautiful... Serena... you make me so unbelievably happy... I can't quite believe you are here and this is all real..." a tear of happiness trickled down Bernie's cheek which Serena kissed away...

"I did dream of you too you know..." she whispered... "For ages... and I am living my dream as well... it is... truly incredible... you are just....." before she could say anymore Bernie was kissing her again and pulled her back under the sheets... moving to kiss the right side of Serena's neck... pure heaven... bliss and she hoped... her future...


	16. Monday

They were both at work early and getting on top of the patients who had been admitted over the weekend... both quite tired... both still on a high of happiness though... glances between them kept them going through the morning and Morven and Fletch both picked up on the happiness of their Co-Leads, giving each other smug knowing looks...

At lunchtime they both sat quietly in the office eating salads and chatting about cases that needed reviewing this afternoon. Serena gazed at Bernie and she smiled shyly back not really caring who saw although the door was half closed so no one would notice anyway.

Serena asked if Bernie would like to come for dinner with her and Jason this evening which Bernie accepted straight away... no question about it... wherever Serena was she wanted to be too!

She did however suggest an idea she had been thinking about and mulled it over with Serena while she tucked into a brownie with her cup of tea.... "I really am so happy..." Bernie started off... "and I have been wondering about... you know... giving something back..."

Serena gave her a smile and let Bernie finish speaking... "You have helped Jason so much... and continue to do so... I really admire that... I have been thinking about volunteering... and I would like to make a difference... like you do... what do you think?" she gazed up at Serena from under her fringe waiting for Serena's reaction...

Serena beamed... "That's such a lovely idea and very kind of you to think I make a difference with Jason... I think you do too by the way... with Jason..." Bernie blushed slightly and chatted about going to maybe help out at the soup kitchen... Cam had talked about it a while ago as he had helped there.

"I think I would like to do that... would you be ok if I went there to see about it... I know I would have to work it round our shifts but maybe going once a week... to you know... help..."

Serena's heart melted on the spot... a huge puddle of romantic mush for Bernie... who wanted to help people...  at work and out of it... how did she get so lucky!

Serena fully supported this interest of Bernie's and said she would do a later supper for them so Bernie could go there after work to enquire. She quite fancied helping herself but felt it should be Bernie's 'thing' to start off with at least... and she did have Jason to consider... but maybe it was something they could do together outside of work... except then they would be together more or less 24/7.... not a problem for her but what about Bernie...

Serena texted Jason to say she would cook tea for him as normal but she & Bernie would eat later tonight. Jason sent a reply back more or less immediately saying that was fine and thank you in advance for cooking for him which Serena thought was sweet of him. She realised she hadn't seen him over the weekend and wanted him to feel secure that she would be home tonight.

Bernie gave Serena a kiss in the office... door shut and blinds closed of course.... before she left to go to the soup kitchen. The plan was that she would find out more about it and hopefully sign herself up and then go to Serena's for dinner and stay over. She had offered to stay at her flat tonight to give Serena and Jason some time together but Serena had cuddled up to her at that point earlier and started kissing her... sensually... so Bernie had quickly changed her mind which Serena couldn't stop smiling at!

Serena arrived home to find Jason watching TV in the lounge. He smiled when he saw her and they sat chatting for a bit catching up... Serena reminded him that she would be eating later with Bernie and told him Bernie's plan to help out at the soup kitchen. Jason thought it was a 'brilliant idea' and he admired Bernie anyway... this made her 'super cool' in Jason's mind, he thought she was kind hearted.

Bernie got to the soup kitchen and spoke to the Volunteer Co-ordinator about helping out. He seemed really keen to get her involved and was very impressed with her skills as a doctor, surgeon and ex army medic. They could certainly use someone like Bernie and he showed her around the building introducing her to several of the other staff and volunteers who were there. She liked it immediately and asked how she could apply. He gave her a form to fill in which she took away and told her she needed two short character references to be allowed to volunteer with them. She smiled and nodded saying that she would get the form back asap and would like to start next week... hopefully helping once a week.

When she got to Serena's she couldn't stop smiling... something had captured her interest at the soup kitchen and it made her feel all warm inside... like her relationship with Serena did and saving someone's life on the theatre operating table... she liked feeling like this...

Serena greeted her with a firm and loving kiss saying that Jason had gone upstairs and dinner was roughly five minutes away. They walked through to the kitchen hand in hand and Serena wanted to hear all about what Bernie thought of the soup kitchen... she could see Bernie's eyes light up as she spoke about helping out there and she nodded along wanting to encourage her.

They sat down to eat... Bernie feeling so lucky that Serena had cooked her a lovely dinner. She asked after Jason and noticed that Serena looked tired tonight.

"How are you....?" Bernie whispered wanting to check she was ok and wanting to take care of her. Serena smiled and said that she was feeling pretty exhausted tonight and Bernie suggested an early night... Serena nodded... actually just wanting to fall asleep in Bernie's arms... tonight.

Bernie made them some hot chocolates in the kitchen to take up to bed and she got changed into her pyjamas while Serena checked on Jason and said goodnight to him in his room.

When Serena came into her bedroom Bernie was already in bed looking all gorgeous in blue checked soft pyjamas which Serena thought were adorable...

Serena used the bathroom and then changed into her own silk pyjamas slipping into bed beside Bernie who immediately pulled her into a tight cuddle.

"Mmmm you smell lovely..." Bernie was smelling Serena's neck in a sensual way and Serena felt Bernie's nose tickling her... she giggled and they lazily kissed for a while under the covers before Serena lay her head on Bernie's chest and their breathing both slowed down... dropping off... happily... content... in love...


	17. Tuesday

Serena was excited... she was at work as normal on a Tuesday afternoon but tonight she was staying at Bernie's and they would have some alone time. Jason was happy to occupy himself with Dvds for an evening at home and Serena knew that Bernie was cooking her a lovely dinner...

Bernie had left the hospital at lunchtime... hours were owed to her for covering at the last minute for Raf recently and he had agreed to work this afternoon so Bernie could prepare dinner for Serena at her flat... she wanted to spoil her and for them to have a truly romantic evening together...

Serena looked at the clock... 4.10pm... she was going to finish at 6pm and kept herself busy with the ward round and patient notes until it was time to leave. Raf gave her a wink as she grabbed her coat and bag from the office and turned her computer off. "I hear you are getting truly wined and dined tonight..." she blushed... "Yes... I think so..." he nodded and kissed her cheek as she passed him... "Enjoy yourself... you deserve it" she grinned at him and left to walk to the car park via the bathroom just to freshen up a bit before driving to Bernie's.

Bernie had been busy in the kitchen making a lovely dinner for them... she felt tired but wired... she wanted it to be perfect... nothing was too much trouble... she had the woman of her dreams after all so therefore nothing would ever be any effort ever again... how many people got that lucky...?!

She had showered and changed briefly and was stirring a sauce to go with the sea bass she had cooked when she heard the knock she knew was coming at her door. She took her apron off and went to open the door to Serena who looked gorgeous... as always. She knew she had come straight from work but had changed her shirt and obviously re-done her make up. Bernie scooped her into a kiss pressing her against the door as gently as she could and they both didn't come up for air for a few minutes at least...

Bernie then remembered the sauce on the stove top and grabbed Serena's hand... "I need to stir my sauce... come through..." Serena grinned and followed her putting her bag and coat on the sofa. Bernie's heart melted to see Serena's leather holdall which indicated her staying the night... it gave Bernie butterflies and she poured them both some wine setting the glasses on the table they were going to be eating at.

Serena went through to Bernie's bedroom to put her bag down and as she glanced round the room she noticed lots of new candles... she smiled to herself... mmm that looked lovely... for later...

Serena sat on the sofa sending a text to Jason to check he was ok while Bernie finished off the dinner. Serena thought it smelled divine and she couldn't wait to try it. Bernie indicated that she was dishing up and Serena came to sit at the table watching Bernie as she moved round the kitchen area. Bernie felt Serena's eyes on her and caught her eye smiling. Serena beamed back and they ate together... chatting effortlessly... they both actually felt they had known each other much longer than they actually had.

Bernie reached for Serena's hand as she was sipping her wine and Serena squeezed her hand back thanking her for the delicious meal. Bernie blushed and said she had made it once before and thought Serena would like it. They gazed at each other...

Bernie whispered that dessert was for the bedroom and Serena felt her cheeks flush... Bernie noticed this and squeezed her hand reassuringly... "Why don't you go through... I thought we could try something... fun..."

Serena gave her a look... "What sort of fun...?" Her right eyebrow raised slightly... she didn't know whether to be excited or terrified!

Bernie assured her it was 'sexy fun' and Serena went cautiously through to the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed... Bernie came in and sat beside her... "Can I use a... blindfold on you... just for ten minutes...?" Serena burst out laughing.... "Mmmm... why would I do that...?"

Bernie grinned at her... "Will you... just to humour me... I promise it will be something nice..." Serena wasn't sure for a minute but she trusted Bernie completely...

"Ok..." Serena sat back on the bed so her back was against the headboard and Bernie took a black silk scarf she had from her wardrobe and tied it loosely covering Serena's eyes...

Serena felt vulnerable but in a good way surprisingly... she reached out for Bernie who kissed her lips... firmly... before she was gone...

Serena actually liked the kissing while she was blindfolded... mmm... quite hot...

Bernie came back onto the bed a couple of minutes later and asked Serena if she could remove her top... Serena lifted her arms up so Bernie could take it off and she lay gently back on the propped up pillows reaching her lips out slightly for another kiss which Bernie happily provided...

She was then aware of something cold and slightly sticky on her chest which Bernie immediately started kissing off... my my... what was going on here....!

Serena felt ticklish and grinned... "What is that you have put on me...?" she whispered and Bernie whispered back that it was whipped cream which made Serena giggle... realising that it actually was their dessert! Bernie reached round to gently take Serena's bra straps down... Serena shivered and realised that Bernie was now spraying the cream onto her nipples... bloody hell... she gasped and before she knew what was happening Bernie was feeding her a strawberry and when she had taken it in her mouth from her.... her nipples were being ravished with cream on them... Serena was instantly aroused... my god... what was happening...

Bernie checked she was ok and when Serena nodded she realised Bernie was removing her trousers...

Serena leant up for another kiss and another strawberry and Bernie obliged removing her own top and bra so Serena could feel her breasts even though she couldn't see them.

Serena seemed to be doing a lot of gasping and Bernie could tell... she was actually very close... even though she had barely started... she started to tease Serena by stroking between her legs over her underwear... Serena gasped again and tried to take off the blindfold... Bernie thought about stopping her but this was too hot and she took it off for her as Serena then launched herself at Bernie... pinning her on her back and removing the rest of Bernie's clothes before kissing down her body... hungrily and giving one last look into Bernie's eyes taking a deep breath for courage worked her way down Bernie's thighs with kisses and further...

Bernie was in a daze... her orgasm had been so intense... wow... her head was spinning with desire and she had to have Serena right there... now... they rolled over on the bed kissing each other madly with Serena now being pinned beneath Bernie while more whipped cream was sprayed on to Serena's stomach this time while Bernie kissed it off looking at Serena the whole time which Serena found extremely arousing... my god... she felt if Bernie was to touch her down there even lightly she would get there...

Bernie used her hands this time to feel Serena while kissing her lips... firmly... she had barely started when Serena shuddered and lay in Bernie's arms... Bernie knowing what had just happened... god that was super quick...!

Serena blushed and looked away to the side still breathless while Bernie turned her face gently back to face her... their heads on the pillows... "You look beautiful right now..." she whispered. Serena moved over to cuddle up to Bernie under the sheets and whispered back... "I think... that has got to be the most erotic thing I have ever experienced..." she was gazing deeply into Bernie's eyes now looking up at her...

"Mmmm you felt so... amazing... wow... i'm kind of stunned with how sexy you looked actually". Bernie's cheeks were flushed and Serena smiled... my god this woman... this perfect... arousing... sexy woman... had literally brought her to orgasm without hardly touching her... what had happened to her... years ago it took quite a lot for her to get there and sometimes she didn't at all.

They lay in each others arms smiling at each other and feeling slightly sticky... with the whipped cream... Bernie went to get a towel to help wipe it up off them and some off the bedding...

Serena watched her go through to the bathroom... naked... and beamed... wow... Bernie Wolfe... perfect in every way... for her...


	18. Wednesday

Serena woke in Bernie's bed smiling... she could see Bernie fast asleep on the pillow next to her laying on her stomach and her messy fringe covering her eyes. She felt full of love for this gorgeous woman and thought back to how amazing and hot last night had been...

She checked the time on her phone... the alarm hadn't gone off yet but it would soon... they were both due in at the hospital at 10am this morning, a bit later than usual but they were working through until tonight.

Bernie suddenly made a snuffling sound and Serena couldn't help herself and began to stroke her back lovingly... Bernie opened her eyes gradually and gave Serena a beaming smile... Serena thought she looked completely beautiful in her black lace trim vest and soft grey shorts... "Good morning...." she kissed Bernie on the lips and pulled her closer so they were cuddling and kissing softly...

"Morning..." Bernie pulled away gently and reached for Serena's hand under the sheets to hold it squeezing her fingers softly. They smiled at each other and Bernie got up to go and make them some coffee, both of them turning their alarms off as they had now woken up. Serena closed her eyes for a few more minutes... she wished she didn't have to work today... she could happily stay here... in bed with Bernie... all day... no problem at all.

Bernie bought her a coffee in and a pan au chocolate which Serena thought was very posh... "Thanks..." she grinned and Bernie kissed her cheek... "No trouble... would you like the shower first...?" Serena nodded... it always took her longer to get ready than it took Bernie so she took a sip of coffee and when she had eaten took her toiletries bag into the bathroom.

When she came out again... in a towel... Bernie pulled her into a loving kiss and was then kissing the water droplets from Serena's beautiful shoulders. Serena groaned a little at Bernie's hot kisses on her shoulders and gave her a look... Bernie grinned... "Ok... ok... I know I shouldn't do that when we have to go to work it's just... you are far too damn gorgeous not to..." Serena grinned at her and before putting her underwear on noticed her phone flashing indicating a call. She went over to see who it was calling and saw it was Jason...

She answered... "Hi... Jason..." Jason sounded panicky and was talking very quickly.... "Auntie Serena... where are you? are you at work? I'm stuck in the lift at work... can you get me out?" he was out of breath and Serena tried to get to the bottom of what had happened. She gathered that Jason was on his own in the lift when it had stopped suddenly and he didn't know what to do so had rung her straight away.

"Is there an alarm or phone in there Jason... can you see?" he sounded scared and Serena wished she could calm him down... it wasn't really working what she was saying...

He said he could see a button with an alarm symbol on it and Serena told him to push it which he did... the phone went quiet and Serena checked he was still there... he suddenly said into the phone that the alarm had been raised but he wasn't sure what to do now. Serena kept him chatting and Bernie said to tell him she was on her way to the hospital right now... she had thrown some casual clothes on and giving Serena a kiss on her cheek rushed off out of the flat saying she would be back in a bit... she hadn't had a shower yet today!

Serena was so grateful that Bernie was going to the hospital as she would be able to move things along if necessary and be there when he got out whereas Serena was still in a towel from her shower and had to get ready... at least one of them needed to be at work for 10am!

She kept Jason as calm as she could and he seemed a bit more soothed talking to her and knowing Bernie was on her way...

Bernie got to the hospital and on her way to the lift was asking around at reception and with security about the lift breaking down.... they knew the problem and knew it was Jason who was inside... most people who worked at Holby knew of Jason. Bernie realised that Jason was stuck in the lift on the floor of Keller and she went to talk to him through the lift doors... "Jason... can you hear me...? It's Bernie... are you alright?"

He sounded so relieved to hear her voice and said he had been scared initially but was still talking to Serena and so pleased to have Bernie there. She said it was ok to hang up the phone to Serena and talk to her instead as Serena needed to get ready for work.

Jason said he had finished the call and Bernie started chatting saying that lift maintenance were coming right now and any minute he would get out. They started talking about TV documentaries to take his mind off things and he reminded her of his birthday tomorrow which she replied that of course she knew it was his birthday tomorrow!

Serena finished getting dressed and Bernie had sent her a text saying that she may be a while and the spare key was in the middle drawer in the lounge for Serena to lock up when she left the flat. She gathered her belongings from around Bernie's bedroom thinking back to last night... completely hot... erotic and such a turn on... they would definitely have to do that again... maybe the other way round though next time.. she would quite like to have Bernie at her mercy...

Serena left Bernie's leaving the flat tidy and locking up carefully. She thought about Bernie dropping everything and rushing to Jason's aid and her heart melted... god she loved this woman with all her heart...

When she got into the hospital she asked the receptionist if she knew where Bernie was and she was told Keller where the lift had broken... she quickly went to Pulses to get three hot drinks in a small cardboard carrier and headed up to Keller by the stairs where she found Bernie sitting on the floor talking through the lift doors to Jason on the other side...

Bernie smiled when she saw Serena... "Hi... oh thank you... just what I could do with" she took the coffee giving Serena's hand a discreet squeeze thanking her. "How long... until they arrive...?" Serena was anxious that Jason would start having a major panic attack soon but Bernie seemed to have things under control...

"Auntie Serena..." Jason was speaking quite loudly to make sure she heard him... "Hello Jason... how are you feeling...?" Serena tried to keep him calm and just then lift maintenance arrived and Jason was soon set free...

He rushed to Serena and threw himself in her arms... she looked at Bernie and Bernie smiled at her. Then he hugged her and she gave him the hot chocolate that Serena had bought but she was holding for him. They took him to sit somewhere quiet to drink his drink and they made sure he was alright.

He seemed shaken and wanted to go home... Serena really needed to work today... many of the AAU patients in were her patients and she wasn't sure what to do. Bernie immediately offered to look after Jason at Serena's and Serena beamed at her gratefully... "Are you sure?... thank you so much..." Bernie nodded and slung her arm round Jason's shoulder loosely... "Is that ok...? We can watch as many of your TV shows as you want and I could make pizza... what do you think...?" Jason managed a smile then and thanked her saying it sounded 'really great'.

Bernie said she did need a shower though and Jason was happy to go to Bernie's while she sorted some bits out. When Jason had gone to the toilet Serena pulled Bernie into one of the quiet medical rooms and pushed her gently against the door kissing her... "You are too amazing... what did I do to deserve you...?" They were kissing deeply and Serena suddenly remembered she needed to be on AAU!! "I have to go but... thank you so much and I'll call you later...".

Bernie nodded squeezing her hand and said she would see her later at Serena's.

Serena had a busy day hardly having time for a break... she knew she had to pick up some last minute bits from the supermarket for Jason's birthday tomorrow and made a list at lunchtime when she had barely five minutes to eat her sandwich.

Bernie didn't take too long at the flat and Jason was happy to take a look at her books... military... history... some political... he thought Bernie was a very interesting person...

She already had the ingredients for pizza's so packed them into a bag and they left to go to Serena's... Jason settling on the sofa when they got there while Bernie headed to the kitchen to make them some cups of tea... she picked some biscuits out of the bag that she had had in her cupboard... cookies... Jason smiled at her thanking her.

She left him to rest for a bit and sent a text to Serena... 'Hope AAU has been ok... Jason is settled at yours on the sofa and seems ok, try not to worry, missing you xx'.

Serena didn't see Bernie's text until she had finished work and was just packing her bag to head out.... she quickly typed back... "I love you Bernie Wolfe, have missed you, thank you so much for looking after Jason, just heading to Sainsburys, be back for tea at 7.30pm xx'.

Serena wanted to pick a birthday cake for Jason and needed some wrapping paper to wrap his gifts... she was excited about his birthday and wanted to make it special for him. Tomorrow he had chosen to go out to eat after work with her, Bernie and Celia so that would be nice.

When she got home she found Bernie and Jason watching a quiz show together in the lounge... pizza's in the oven... made by Bernie. She went over to Jason to check on him and he seemed ok just tired after his ordeal today. She motioned to Bernie with her eyes to follow her into the kitchen and when they were alone with the door shut they pulled each other into a tight hug... staying like that for a few minutes... at least...

"I missed you..." Serena whispered into Bernie's hair... Bernie pulling Serena closer by the waist so their hips were touching and now they were kissing each other... both having missed the other all day and Serena grateful for Bernie helping today without even being asked.

They pulled apart so Bernie could check on the pizza's which were almost done and Serena got them some drinks... "I suppose you will want some space to yourself after... you know today..." Serena said these words but was hoping that Bernie wouldn't want space...

Bernie shrugged... "I was going to stay here... but if you would like some space Serena... I can go to my flat... no problem..." Serena pulled her in close... "Of course I want you to stay... just don't want you to think you have to spend all your time with me... because you don't...".

Bernie grinned... "What if I want to... and can't get enough of you..." Serena grinned back... "Fine by me... feel free to have as much of me as you want to..." and with that she gave Bernie a wink and headed back to the lounge to check on Jason... content in the knowledge that Bernie seemed as smitten as she was...


	19. Thursday

Jason knocked loudly on Serena's bedroom door at precisely 6.30am... he was excited and wanted them both to get up so he could open his presents before Bernie went off to work. He knew Serena had the day booked off to spend with him but Bernie was working until at least 3pm.

Bernie answered the bedroom door in Serena's robe and gave Jason a hug wishing him a 'very Happy Birthday'. Jason beamed at her and went through into the bedroom to wake Serena up... he sat on her side of the bed and shook her shoulder gently... "Auntie Serena... wake up... it's my birthday..." Serena wondered what on earth was going on as Jason never went inside her bedroom... he respected their privacy but on this occasion he seemed to have forgotten and just wanted her to get up so he could open gifts.

She came to... opening her eyes and managing a half smile even after being woken up suddenly by her adorable but loud nephew... "Happy Birthday Jason... just give me a minute... why don't you go downstairs... your cards and presents are on the kitchen table...".

He nodded and Bernie smiled at him as he left the bedroom to head downstairs in his pyjamas...

Bernie grinned at Serena... "Sorry... I wasn't going to let him in but he sort of barged past me..." Serena nodded and closed her eyes again motioning for Bernie to come and lay next to her for a minute... they cuddled up under the sheets and Bernie planted a kiss on Serena's soft lips.

Reluctantly they both got up to head downstairs... Jason would be up again in a minute if they didn't... Bernie put the kettle on to make them some hot drinks and Serena sat down next to Jason while he opened his birthday cards. He smiled at every single one and put them up on the table beaming... "I love birthday's...." he seemed so happy it melted Serena's heart even though he had woken her up quite abruptly!

Bernie set the drinks down on the table and went about making them all a cooked breakfast before she got ready for work. Jason thought this was so kind of her and she kept an eye on the gift opening as she went about the kitchen happily...

Serena had bought Jason Amazon vouchers to order new Dvds, some new clothes and aftershave he liked (to impress Celia!). He thanked her and opened Bernie's gifts which were some history and military books mainly about where she had visited during her time in the army as she knew how interested he was in hearing about her past and time in Afghanistan. He hugged them both briefly and Bernie dished up so they could all eat together. She then really needed to get ready for work...

Jason chatted about what he would like to do today as he knew they were eating out tonight... he said he would like Alan to come round and would then like to visit his mother's grave with Serena. Serena nodded and suggested he text Alan now to make sure he was free. Jason replied that Alan knew it was his birthday so he expected he would pop round today at some point with a card.

Bernie went upstairs to get ready for work and Serena followed her reaching for her hand... "I'll miss you today... thank you for buying Jason a gift... he was really touched... as was I". Bernie smiled at her and squeezed her hand back taking her shower things into the en suite realising if she didn't start getting ready now she would be late...

When Bernie got onto AAU later... Dom was down helping out... Raf had called in sick and with Serena already booked off it was going to be very busy. She chattered away with him while they worked together well. She mentioned Jason's birthday and he asked after Serena... knowing how much Bernie cared for her. She also mentioned wanting to help out at the soup kitchen as a volunteer and asked if Dom would be one of her references... he was really touched and even shed a tear which made Bernie chuckle. He said he might help out too but would wait from feedback from Bernie first to see how it all worked!

Serena and Jason spent a nice hour with Alan who had come round with a card and big box of chocolates for Jason. Serena liked Alan... he was kind and clearly thought a lot of Jason.

Jason informed Alan about Bernie and that she was with his Auntie which Serena blushed at but Alan just nodded smiling... "That's lovely... i'm so pleased for you Serena". She felt her cheeks flush pink but nodded and smiled back... Jason could just come out with things sometimes and she wasn't prepared!

When Alan had gone they put their coats on and Serena drove them to the cemetery so Jason could take some flowers for his mum to put on her grave. They walked quietly to the right spot and Jason cried a little... putting the white roses he had chosen under the headstone. He reached for Serena's arm and she squeezed it with affection. She read over the words on the headstone... thinking how close she was to Jason now but still never got to meet her sister...

They stood in silence for a while listening to the birds and leaves rustling nearby...

Bernie was in theatre at lunchtime but made sure with Dom that it was ok if she left early when Morven got there on the later shift. She needed some time before going out later! He nodded and said they should go for a drink soon which she nodded and smiled at.

When Bernie got to Serena's at 3.30pm they were back and sitting in the lounge with cups of tea and birthday cake... she had a piece with them and Jason showed her what Alan had got for him. When he got up to use the bathroom Serena pulled Bernie into a loving kiss... they breathed each other in... soft lips gently brushing while still listening out for Jason... "He told Alan about us... you know..." Serena blushed again remembering from earlier... "Ok... " Bernie gave a small chuckle... "Was it ok... I mean how do you feel about it?"

"I feel ok... now... but I wasn't expecting him to tell him... like that... you know" Serena cuddled up to Bernie and looked up at her... she looked tired but ridiculously beautiful as always even after spending time in theatre at work.

Before Jason came back in... Bernie took a deep breath... "Serena..." she stopped and looked deeply into Serena's eyes. Serena gazed back smiling... waiting for Bernie to continue... "Would you like to..." she stopped again and Serena squeezed her hand gently encouraging her to go on...

"Would you like to come away with me... for the weekend...?" Serena beamed and nodded... "What a lovely idea... yes...definitely... what about Jason though?" Bernie said she had already asked Jason what he would feel comfortable with and he had said he would stay at Celia's no problem.

Serena beamed again and snuggled into Bernie's chest... "Mmmm heaven... a whole weekend together... where do you want to go?" Bernie smiled and said to leave it to her... if that was ok... Serena nodded and kissed her... Bernie was truly amazing...

They both freshened up a bit to go out to eat... Serena drove as her car was bigger and they picked up Celia on the way to Jason's favourite restaurant... TGI Friday's...

Celia thanked them both for taking her and Bernie sat in the back chatting to her catching Serena's eye in the rear view mirror... Serena winked at her which made Bernie blush but she kept up with Celia's and then Jason's conversation politely...

The restaurant was busy but Serena had booked a quieter table in the conservatory part as she knew Jason wouldn't like it if it was too noisy. They ordered and chatted all evening... Jason was so happy... he loved all of the people around the table... he looked at Serena and smiled... "Thank you for organising this meal... it's perfect... I love it". Serena smiled at him and then caught Bernie's eye again and grinned... she was thinking of their weekend away... neither of them had to work this weekend so a treat... she really couldn't wait...


	20. Friday

They were both at work early so they could finish earlier than normal to head off for the weekend. Raf and Morven were happy to stay later to help out as Bernie said she would cover next weekend so they could have some time off then. It was a relatively quiet Friday... just one theatre operation for Serena and Bernie was happy to cover the ward and catch up on the admin, quietly looking forward so much to having Serena to herself for a whole weekend which no interruptions...

Serena was so excited to be going away with Bernie... if it had been down to her they would have planned in advance but when she thought about it... really thought about it... Bernie Wolfe surprising her was actually far more romantic... Bernie... organised chaos really and she couldn't get enough...

Jason came into the office to see Bernie and sat with her for a bit chatting... she was always pleased to see him... they got on effortlessly and he seemed to really care about what she thought about things. He was looking forward to staying with Celia for the weekend and hoped Bernie and his Auntie had a nice time. He tried to get out of Bernie where they were going but Bernie wouldn't say... she did however promise to text him when they got there with the address to put his mind at rest... he always liked to know in particular where Serena was... it helped calm him.

Serena came through to the office and sat down in her chair... she could see Bernie out on the ward and she smiled to herself... not long now until they could both leave work... they had decided to give each other an hour to get some things together at each of their places and then Bernie would pick her up to drive to where it was she had booked for them... Serena had excited butterflies... wow.. their first weekend away together... she felt herself beaming with happiness when Bernie walked in to the office to pick up some patient notes. "You look... extremely happy Serena..." she smiled at her and Serena nodded grinning back... "Of course... why wouldn't I be when a gorgeous woman is whisking me off for a romantic weekend..." Bernie's cheeks flushed and she smiled shyly back collecting the notes off her desk and giving Serena a wink before going back out on to the ward.

At 4pm they both headed out to the car park... they were in Serena's car and she dropped Bernie off at her flat to pack. They kissed for about ten minutes before eventually letting each other go... both slightly breathless and excitable about spending time together somewhere nice over the next few days. Bernie still wouldn't say where they were going and Serena pouted fluttering her eyelashes seductively... but Bernie was having none of it... "You'll have to wait... " she grinned and gave Serena one last kiss before shutting the car door and heading up to her front door.

Serena packed quickly at home throwing in to her leather holdall her nicest clothes including the underwear that gave her the most confidence. Toiletries and nightwear went on top... although she hoped she wouldn't actually need the nightwear...

She checked on Jason who was heading to Celia's later on... he reassured her that he was fine to get a taxi and she made sure he had enough money for the weekend. She kissed his forehead and he gave her a hug, she said she would be back on Sunday evening and picked up her bag to go downstairs... she just had time to put two bottles of wine in her bag before she heard a car pull up outside guessing it was Bernie...

She opened the door to see that Bernie had changed... she looked truly gorgeous in casual smart clothes and Serena pulled her into a cuddle. Bernie checked Serena had got everything she needed and was actually impressed that Serena had packed her normal holdall for when she stayed with her and not added lots of extra bags like Bernie had expected! Serena grinned... "Are you impressed...? Just the one bag..." Bernie nodded and squeezed her hand slightly chuckling... "I am impressed..." she kissed Serena lightly on the lips and they headed to Bernie's car.

Bernie put the radio on as they drove down the motorway... Serena didn't know where they were heading apart from that Bernie said it would take about an hour. Serena closed her eyes and listened to Bernie humming along to the songs on the radio... she smiled and Bernie looked at her grinning... "This is so lovely isn't it... I can't wait to get there..."

Serena beamed at her and started humming along to the music too... resting her hand gently on Bernie's leg.

After exactly one hour and four minutes (Serena was counting!) they pulled up at a Country Spa Hotel. Serena gasped slightly... it looked breathtaking... "Bernie... this is too expensive... we didn't have to come somewhere like this..." Bernie grinned and put her finger to Serena's lips... "Hush... it is on me and I wanted to bring you away to somewhere gorgeous that you will always remember... it is supposed to be lovely... I read the reviews...".

Serena grabbed her hand and kissed Bernie's fingers lightly... "You are... amazing... there is no way you are paying for all this though..." Bernie winked at her... "We'll see... no arguments..." . The car came to a stop and they got out taking their bags and walking up the path towards the Reception.

The receptionist was a young girl and she smiled at them both. "Ummm... I have a suite booked under Wolfe..." Bernie spoke quietly as there were a few people milling around the area. "Ahh yes... here you go ladies..." she passed them two key cards and explained how dinner and breakfast worked. She also gave them passes to the health club and spa to use all weekend.

Serena couldn't stop smiling... wow... no one had ever done anything like this for her before... Bernie was... totally breathtaking... she had literally taken her breath away with this...

They got the lift to where the room was... not really a room because when Bernie opened the door Serena saw the most beautiful suite... "Bernie... this must have cost..." but Bernie stopped her right there with a passionate kiss... door still open but she didn't care... "Serena... I want to spoil you... ok... we deserve this weekend together and we work damn hard most of the time... we deserve to come somewhere nice... together and enjoy ourselves... ok...?" Serena just nodded before kissing her back... firmly... all her desire put into a kiss which she hoped showed Bernie just what she meant to her...

It was almost time for dinner... Bernie had called down to Reception to book them in for 8.30pm. Serena poured them a glass of wine each in the room while they got ready... they couldn't take their eyes off each other and couldn't stop grinning... "My cheeks are actually aching from smiling too much..." Serena giggled pulling on her wrap cardigan and putting the final touches to her makeup while Bernie was putting on a new dark blue lacy shirt which Serena couldn't tear her eyes away from... Bernie looked stunning...

"I think we can spend the rest of the weekend in robes" Bernie chuckled "But tonight it's nice to make an effort... you look lovely... Serena". Serena blushed and replied that Bernie looked absolutely beautiful and how much she liked her shirt. Bernie's cheeks flushed pink and she grabbed her bag as they turned off the lights to head to the restaurant downstairs.

They had a gorgeous three course dinner with more wine and lots of conversation... Bernie felt she had so much to catch up on about Serena's life... after all she wasn't there for the first fifty years... they talked... deeply about their childhoods and teenage years... content that they had all the time in the world for the rest...


	21. Saturday (At the Hotel)

Serena woke up startled to the sound of her mobile ringing... the time said 9.30am and she worried about waking Bernie so answered it with a whisper taking it in to the bathroom knowing that it was Elinor from the caller ID.

"Mum... hey... where are you... you aren't at home..." Elinor sounded annoyed and Serena wondered what she wanted... "I'm away for the weekend... are you ok?" Serena was concerned. Elinor said she wanted a break from uni and was outside Serena's house. Serena asked if she had her key which she didn't have so she suggested asking the neighbours on the right hand side as they had a spare.

Elinor wanted to know where she was and she said she was on a spa break with Bernie. Serena hadn't mentioned her new romance to her daughter yet but knew the time was coming when she needed to tell her... now wasn't the right moment though... Elinor said she would see her mum when she got back tomorrow night and hung up...

Serena went quietly back into the bedroom and noticed that Bernie was awake stretching under the sheets and giving her a gorgeous smile... "Morning..." she spoke quietly and sleepily as Serena got back into bed and cuddled up to her. "Elinor rang... i'm sorry if it woke you... she is at mine... staying..." Bernie looked deeply into Serena eyes as she was stroking her hair and asked what Serena thought about that...

Serena shrugged... "I'm not sure... she didn't ask how I was or anything just wanted to know where I was as she wanted to stay for the weekend... she hadn't asked me in advance though..." Serena snuggled closer into Bernie's chest and Bernie held her tightly...

"I want to tell her about us... " Serena said very firmly and Bernie nodded... "Ok... yes... that would be nice... I want her to know you are happy...". Serena beamed at her... "I am extremely... happy...". They kissed lazily and thought about getting up to actually make breakfast... they had half an hour so each of them had a shower and put on some comfy clothes for now until they were heading to the spa in a short while.

Elinor let herself in to her mum's house...  her old family home and went through to get a drink from the kitchen... no sign of Jason... he was obviously out... She took her bag up to her old room and went to use the main bathroom freshening herself up. So her mum had gone away with Bernie... Jason had mentioned something about her mum's friend and colleague but she was trying to remember what it was... She knew Jason liked Bernie and she spent time with her mum and Jason sometimes in the evenings and at the weekend... what was it Jason had said... it would come to her...

Serena and Bernie had a lovely relaxing breakfast in the restaurant and looked out of the window to the gardens... it looked quite chilly outside but sunny. They decided to take a walk later but after breakfast they would go to the health club. Bernie wanted to use the pool and Serena was happy to lounge around and perhaps use the jacuzzi. Bernie had said before they left when packing that Serena should bring a swimsuit so she had bought her best one and a stylish sarong that was in her closet... she would feel nice in those.

They headed up to their room to change and both couldn't stop smiling... they were loving being away together... no work or other interruptions just quality time together... bliss.

After collecting together what they may need for a while... Bernie put her things in Serena's bag as it was massive! They headed to the health club and swiped their passes to enter. They found two wooden loungers by the jacuzzi and put their towels on them both wearing the robes that were in their wardrobe in the suite for them to use throughout their stay. They both put their feet up relaxing and because no one was in their bit of the health club area they held hands for a while grinning at each other.

Bernie decided to take a swim while the pool was quiet... she noticed there were two pools and the other one was fairly busy but they were near the quiet one. She shrugged off her robe and Serena gave her a wink appreciating Bernie in her black swimsuit... Bernie blushed and tied her hair back before getting into the water... it was quite warm and she enjoyed swimming... she hadn't been in ages.

Serena watched her for about five minutes and then closed her eyes... this was heaven... she looked forward to the rest of the time here so much... she hoped it didn't go too quickly...

Elinor was chilling out in the lounge at Serena's texting Jason to see where he was... she had a Sky movie on and had found some biscuits in the cupboard to munch on. She got a reply from Jason... 'Hello Elinor, I'm at my girlfriend Celia's house, I will be back tomorrow, Jason'. Elinor put her phone on the coffee table and sighed... at least she had the house to herself but she couldn't help wanting to remember what she knew about Bernie and was racking her brain...

Bernie got out of the pool and dried off pulling her robe back on and laying back on her lounger. She smiled at Serena and suggested they get a treatment each in the afternoon which Serena was really keen on... only on the condition that she paid for them which Bernie shook her head... "No... I don't think so... stop worrying about the cost... I've got it covered... you can treat me another time..." Serena smiled at her and wondered what treatments were available. Bernie said she would get a list from Reception for them to take a look at and Serena nodded shrugging off her robe and heading for the jacuzzi...

Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Serena in her colourful swimsuit... it showed off her curves and she looked... amazing!! Bernie felt like she was drooling and made herself look away... Serena had caught her staring and winked at her as she got into the jacuzzi. She let her head fall back to rest on the side and enjoyed the sensation of the bubbles... mmm...

Elinor had remembered what Jason had said to her about Bernie... he had said she was a lesbian... that she had been married to a man for decades and now liked women... he had said she had an affair with a woman when she was in the army.... that was it... Elinor suddenly thought about her mum going away for a weekend with this woman who she hadn't met but was a good friend of her mum's. She knew her mum was completely supportive of LGBT issues but going away on a weekend break together... what was going on here... were they sharing a room... was Bernie going to try it on with her mum... these thoughts ran through her head...

Serena had decided on a facial and had booked it for 2.30pm after lunch while Bernie had opted for a mud body wrap at the same time. They sauntered from the health club to the restaurant in their robes to have some lunch... it all looked wonderful... healthy but delicious and they were still allowed wine and dessert!

Serena couldn't remember the last time if ever she had been somewhere so lovely with someone so amazing... this was such a treat and Bernie felt the same way...

After lunch they went for their treatments... sitting in the waiting area together. A young woman came to collect Bernie for her mud body wrap and Serena raised her right eyebrow at Bernie knowing full well that this dark haired young attractive woman was going to be rubbing mud over Bernie's body... Bernie gave her an 'I'm sorry' look and went back to kiss Serena on the lips not caring that the beautician was waiting for her.

Serena smiled then and waited to be collected for her facial... the treatment was heaven and she felt so relaxed... she was a nice girl... who did the treatment and Serena was happy to lay quietly and close her eyes... she looked in the mirror before leaving the treatment room and was impressed... her skin looked all glowy and radiant...

She waited for Bernie to come out of her treatment room and sipped some water.

Bernie came out of the room in her robe looking really relaxed.... they smiled at each other sitting for a moment to decide what to do next... They didn't fancy getting dressed to go for a walk so thought about going back to the pool area to relax for a bit. Bernie was happy to doze and Serena was going to go in the pool...

They whiled away a couple of hours... lazily... happily and then headed up to their suite... Bernie wanted to know if Serena wanted to go to the restaurant for dinner but Serena shook her head... "No... not tonight... I would rather we order up here and well... have time to ourselves..." she flashed Bernie a grin and Bernie chuckled... "Mmmm well yes that is what I was hoping but thought I would ask... I can't seem to get a certain image of you earlier out of my head...".

Serena blushed and laughed... "I'm so glad you think I looked ok... I wasn't sure... you know with other people around in... swimwear..." Bernie reached for her hand... "Serena... you could be a swimwear model... you looked totally stunning..." Serena pulled her into a kiss and Bernie moved them towards the bed... they collapsed on to it Bernie pulling Serena on top of her as they kissed passionately and madly...

Bernie undid Serena's robe and gently kissed her bare shoulders slightly pulling the straps of her swimsuit down to get better access to her neck and cleavage. Serena groaned and undid Bernie's robe moving back to Bernie's lips frantically to kiss her. She pulled apart and grinned at Bernie... "I found you completely... sexy too earlier... my god... your body..." Bernie's cheeks flushed and they went back to kissing... Bernie rolling Serena over and pinning her to the bed while moving her swimsuit further down to get access to Serena's hard nipples... Serena groaned loudly and her hands were now in Bernie's hair...

Their love making was frantic and happened quite quickly... both utterly aroused and touching each other all over... a want and a need for both of them... to be as close as possible to each other in that moment...

It was later on... when after laying in each others arms... Bernie's stomach rumbled and they thought about ordering some dinner from room service. Serena pulled the sheets up around them both after cooling down and they looked at the menu... Bernie calling down with their order and making sure she ordered some red wine to go with it.

They lay together waiting for their meal... cuddled up together in the crisp white sheets... Serena could happily die right here... knowing it was a perfect moment...


	22. Sunday

Bernie and Serena were enjoying a leisurely breakfast in the hotel restaurant, they sat in the same spot as yesterday looking out over the gorgeous gardens and decided as the weather was lovely to take a walk after they had finished their coffee's. "This is so relaxing... I wish we didn't have to leave today..." Serena sighed and Bernie smiled at her... "So you've enjoyed our weekend then..." Serena grinned... "It has been... amazing and it's not over yet..." Bernie grinned back sipping her coffee slowly.

They left the restaurant and headed outside... they took the main path and walked close together taking in the beauty of the place and content to walk quietly... Serena's thoughts turned to Elinor at the house and she thought it might be the right time to tell her about Bernie tonight... she didn't want to hide Bernie away... she was proud of what they had and thought if she explained things properly to her daughter then she would understand and be supportive...

Bernie noticed Serena deep in thought and smiled at her... "Are you ok...?" Serena nodded and chatted about her thoughts of telling Elinor later about their relationship... "I want to tell her about how important you are to me..." Bernie reached for her hand and held it tightly... it was very peaceful and hardly anyone was about... she smiled shyly at Serena... "I hope you know how important you are to me too...". Serena squeezed her hand back nodding... this weekend had been just the best thing they had done together and Serena knew she had Bernie to thank for suggesting and organising it.

They sat down on one of the benches by a beautiful blossom tree and Bernie leaned her head on Serena's shoulder... "I love the peace...." she spoke quietly and Serena let her continue to speak... Bernie didn't often open up and she thought if she was quiet that may happen...

"When I was away... in Afghanistan... there was continuous noise... it was so stressful..." Serena held Bernie's hand and squeezed it reassuringly... "Do you want to tell me about it..." she whispered and Bernie nodded... "It was so difficult sometimes... being away and missing family... the things that happened... no one should ever have to see...".

Serena understood what Bernie was saying here and kissed her hair stroking her arm softly. "I saw many of my friends die Serena... in battle and from bombs... it was terrible... I saved as many lives as I could but... as you know... not everyone can be saved..." a tear trickled down her face and Serena wiped it away gently kissing Bernie's cheek.

"How do you cope with this stuff... Bernie... in your head..." Serena wanted to help but she was no counselling expert... "I try my best to lock it away deep inside my brain... most of the time that works... but occasionally... things bring back the memories and it is very... hard..." Serena nodded and they sat quietly looking at the beautiful flowers and plants surrounding them...

They sat like this for about ten minutes in silence until Bernie broke it... "I love you... Serena". Serena kissed her hair again... "I love you too... so much... if I can help you in any way... you just have to say..." Bernie smiled at her... "You already have helped me in ways you will never know... I think you are the most warm and generous person I have ever met and you were the first person to reach out to me with your friendship when I started at the hospital... I knew everything was going to be ok because I had this instant friendship with you and we supported each other... what we have now is just the most amazing and precious thing I have ever had..." Bernie blushed and looked away shyly.

Serena lifted her chin up to look at her deeply... "Bernie... you have changed my life... completely... and you will always be that person for me... you know... the one... I know that..." Bernie smiled back... "Same darling..." they leaned in to kiss gently but briefly as they were outside in public... both got up and walked back to their hotel suite arms linked and smiles on their faces.

They got changed as Bernie wanted to head to the gym and Serena was happy to laze about by the pool. They headed downstairs together Bernie giving Serena a quick kiss on her cheek before they parted for the next hour... Bernie heading left to the gym and Serena carrying on to the pool.

Serena lay in her robe on one of the wooden loungers reading a magazine she found laying around... there were a pile of glossy ones on the side for people to look at and she relaxed laying back and reading... she could happily stay at this place for a week... she really didn't feel like going home and thought they should come back and visit again soon... she felt so much better for the break and of course spending quality time with Bernie was the most amazing thing... she had loved every second... her treat next time.. definitely...

Bernie came back to join her... Serena had been dozing and she was kissed awake by a slightly sweaty Bernie... she didn't care... at all... Bernie grinned at her and lay down on the lounger next to Serena before wanting to hit the shower before lunch. They reached for each others hand and lay quietly for another five minutes before Bernie picked up her stuff and said she would meet Serena at the restaurant for lunch.

They enjoyed another gorgeous meal and both seemed sad that this weekend was coming to an end... "I have had such a wonderful time..." Serena smiled shyly at Bernie and she smiled back nodding... "Oh absolutely... I will never forget it Serena... it has been so lovely..." they chatted about work this week and their various shifts... at least they had a couple together starting with a few long days... back to the grindstone then...

They spent the afternoon between the health club and spa area... Serena wanted to try an aromatherapy room which was lovely but made her very sleepy while Bernie joined her for a couple of minutes before having a coughing fit giggling and returning to the 'snooze area'... She suggested that Serena come and wake her when she had finished...

Serena did just that waking Bernie after twenty minutes by ticking her and collapsing down on the ridiculously soft cushions. Bernie almost squealed and got Serena back by tickling her neck which she knew Serena didn't like... they felt like a couple of kids... not respectable surgeons in their early fifties but even so... really fun and they would have kissed madly if they had been in their suite but instead they pulled each other up and headed upstairs to pack their things... reluctantly.

"So..." Bernie wanted to know what Serena wanted when she dropped her home.... "I will drop you off and then go to my flat... give you and Elinor some space...?" Serena just looked at her... that wasn't what she wanted... to be parted from Bernie... she wasn't sure what to say... "Umm... I guess... thank you... I will miss you though... later". Bernie chuckled... "I would have thought you would have had enough of me after a whole weekend with me..." Serena shook her head firmly... "Never..." she kissed Bernie's soft lips and deepened the kiss wrapping her arms round Bernie's neck. They kissed for a while before realising they had better check out.

On the drive back Serena sent texts to Elinor and Jason saying she would be home in an hour. She got a reply from Jason... 'Just got home, hope you had a nice time with Bernie, see you soon, Jason'. Serena smiled at Jason's reply, he could be so lovely... she didn't get a reply from Elinor...

Bernie dropped Serena off outside and they sat looking at each other... Bernie wanted to make this quick before she knew tears would start to fall... she had a feeling that felt awful... being apart from Serena after such an amazing weekend... a feeling of... what was it... all the warmth suddenly disappearing...

She kissed Serena's cheek and told her she loved her before motioning for Serena to get out... Serena went to kiss Bernie's lips... she really didn't care who might be looking...

"I love you too... thank you for the best weekend... of my life... text you later or can I call you?" Bernie nodded and kissed her back... "Hope it goes ok with Elinor..." Serena nodded... she felt nervous now... she shut the car door and walked up to her front door watching Bernie drive away... right... here goes...


	23. Sunday Evening

Serena opened the door to her house and took some deep breaths... Jason came rushing through into the hall and gave her a hug... "You're home..." he looked so pleased to see her and her heart melted... she looked around and listened for sounds of Elinor and where she might be...

She took her bags through to the kitchen and noticed as she did that Elinor was sat in the lounge sipping a drink... as soon as she had dumped her bag on the kitchen table she went straight through to see her. "Mum..." Elinor stood up and gave her mum a tight hug... she thought her mum looked... radiant... glowing in fact... she had obviously had a great weekend...

"How are you...?" Serena asked her still hugging her tightly... Elinor said she was ok but uni work was getting a bit much and she had decided on a short break."I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived... I didn't know you were wanting to stay this weekend..." Serena looked at her daughter who had now sat back down on the sofa.

"It's ok..." Elinor smiled at her.... her mum looked happy... anxious but happy... maybe she was going to tell her something...

Jason wanted to know about Serena's weekend away. Serena blushed slightly and said it had been very lovely... she knew she would have to say something in a minute but wasn't sure if she wanted Jason there as he obviously knew about her relationship with Bernie.

"So.... you had a nice time...?" Elinor was asking cautiously as Serena nodded... "You look like it has done you good mum... you look happy..." Elinor smiled again and Serena took a deep breath... "Elinor... about Bernie..." she felt she was whispering and Elinor moved over to where Serena was sitting... kindly...

"I think you are going to tell me that you are with Bernie aren't you... mum?" Serena looked at her and didn't know what to do or say back at that moment. "It's fine mum..." Elinor touched Serena's arm and told her she had guessed and she really just wanted her to be happy... "You are happy aren't you...?" Serena blushed and nodded... "I am... yes... I am in a relationship with Bernie... I wasn't sure how you would take it or what you would think...?".

Elinor repeated again that she just wanted her mum to be happy and she put her arm around her mum's shoulder. "So... how long has this been going on...?" she winked at her mum and Serena relaxed a bit slightly laughing... "Umm... well not long... but I am sure..." she wanted to put Elinor's mind at rest and not confuse her.

"So... do I get to meet her...?" Elinor still had her arm round her mum's shoulder and Jason said he hoped Bernie would stay tomorrow night... he told Elinor that Bernie stayed there some nights and Elinor smiled... "That's nice..."

They ate tea that Elinor had made for the three of them... steak pie, mash and vegetables... Serena was impressed and Jason wanted to sit around chatting afterwards drinking cups of tea... he had missed Serena over the weekend and was just properly getting to know Elinor still...

Elinor filled them in on her uni life... she was working very hard but managing to keep up her socialising too! Serena chuckled... "I bet you are...". Jason asked if she had a boyfriend and Elinor shook her head... "Not right now...". Serena asked whether she was visiting Edward while she was back and she nodded... "Yes... tomorrow... I thought I should spend some time with him but I will come back here for dinner to meet Bernie if you would like me too...?"

Serena nodded smiling... this had gone well... she excused herself to go and call Bernie and Jason rolled his eyes telling Elinor that Serena and Bernie were inseparable... Elinor smiled... she was happy for her mum... truly... if this was what she wanted... her mum had been unhappy with her dad for years really and she had seemed lonely... maybe Bernie was the best thing to have happened to her and if her mum was sure it was what she wanted then she supported it.

Bernie had got to her flat and unpacked making herself something to eat and collapsing on the sofa tired but full of the weekend she had just shared with Serena... she was missing her now though and turned on the TV to distract herself with something... she must have dozed off as her phone ringing woke her... she saw it was Serena calling and picked up straight away... "Hi..." she was quite sleepy still...

"Hi.... missing you... I told Elinor..." Serena was feeling very pleased with herself... although Elinor had actually given her the gently nudge... really...

"What did she say...?" Bernie felt anxious... "She said that she is happy for me and wants to meet you... will you come round tomorrow evening after work for dinner... you can stay if you would like to as well?" Bernie let out her held breath and reassured Serena that of course she would love to do that and she was so pleased it had gone well with Elinor. They chatted for a bit about everything and anything... Serena could tell Bernie was sleepy but she didn't want to hang up... she missed her and wanted to hear her voice...

Bernie was falling asleep and tried to tell Serena this but Serena didn't want to hang up... they eventually agreed that they would hang up together and Bernie whispered... "I love you..." before finally hanging up. Serena hadn't had chance to say it back... she would make sure she did tomorrow...

She went back downstairs to join Jason and Elinor in the lounge... "Bernie would like to come for dinner tomorrow and meet you..." she smiled at Elinor and Elinor smiled back wanting to hear all about Serena's 'posh weekend away at the spa'. Jason headed up to his room and Serena opened a bottle of wine for them to share while chatting. Elinor didn't want the TV on she wanted to hear about her mum's new relationship...

"So... you were friends first... I know you work together on AAU..." Serena nodded explaining that yes they were very close friends quite quickly and just 'got each other'. Elinor smiled saying that was nice. Serena turned to look at her daughter... "Darling... I know it's probably a shock really... I was surprised myself but it isn't a phase... I love her...".

Elinor leant her head on her mum's shoulder and touched her arm... "I am so pleased mum... Jason says she loves you too... so much... and that's really lovely".

They chatted some more and drank wine.... Serena feeling much better and at ease now her daughter knew and was supportive... her mind flitted back over the weekend she had just had... wow... she was unbelievably happy right now.


	24. Monday

Serena was tired already and it was only 10am, she was working until 8pm tonight as was Bernie. She hadn't seen her yet this morning as Bernie had arrived earlier and gone straight into theatre. Serena kept the ward running smoothly and had a chat with Fletch about the kids, he was fretting about them at the moment!

Morven went to get them all some coffee's and they had a bit of a catch up in the office... Serena was very fond of Morven and always had time for a chat with her.

Bernie appeared at lunchtime and pulled the office door shut going over to Serena who was sitting in her chair and hugged her tightly... "Missed you..." she breathed into her hair and pulled back to look at her gorgeous partner. Serena beamed and kissed her gently...

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Serena remembered to ask how theatre had gone. Bernie was pleased with the outcome and sank into her own chair for a few minutes peace. Serena went to fetch them some lunch from Pulses and they sat quietly eating and shyly gazing at each other... they only dared to do this when the door was shut!

Elinor went to visit her dad and his girlfriend, she arrived at 11am and they sat having a cup of tea chatting. She wanted to tell him about her mum's new relationship and waited for the appropriate moment...

Edward was always pleased to spend time with his daughter, he had bought her favourite biscuits and was happy to chat with her hearing all about what was going on at uni and her life in general...

He asked her what her plans were for the rest of her visit and Elinor took this as the opportunity to talk about Bernie... "Actually... I am having dinner at mum's later, she is working until 8pm tonight but I am going to meet her new partner...". Edward glanced at her in surprise... "I didn't know she was seeing anyone... it must be serious if you are meeting him...". Elinor shook her head with a smile... this was going to be fun... "Actually mum is in a relationship with a woman... her friend Bernie who she works with on AAU".

Silence... Edward sat there open mouthed and just staring at his daughter... "What...??? Your mum is going out with a woman??". Elinor nodded smiling and said how happy her mum was. Her dad looked utterly shocked. She went on to say that she had only just found out too and was looking forward to meeting her mum's partner tonight. "Bernie has been in the army... she is a trauma surgeon... Jason loves her".

Liberty came into the lounge then with some glasses of Prosecco for her and Elinor and sat down next to Edward. "Lib... there is some shocking news about... Serena...". Liberty looked at Elinor with a puzzled expression... "What's happened... are you ok?" Elinor nodded smiling... "Mum has a new partner... who is a woman...".

Liberty smiled... "Oh that's great..." Edward just looked at her shocked. The Serena he knew was no lesbian... they had been married for a very long time and... well... the sex was good... very good. He had no more words at the moment and just sat there. Liberty and Elinor were catching up together giggling while he sat and thought about this news...

Bernie and Serena spent the afternoon making sure their ward was running smoothly and all paperwork was up to date... it wasn't too busy so they sent Morven home to study for her exams as they were both in until the night staff took over.

Bernie was nervous about meeting Elinor later and staying over at Serena's while she was there but she made herself try to relax... she was doing this for Serena. Jason came to see her for a cup of tea on his afternoon break... he liked this routine and he liked his chats with Bernie... she was interesting and got him... more than Serena sometimes although he did love his Auntie very much!

As 8pm drew nearer and they were handing over to the night shift doctors they packed up their bags in the office and headed out to the car park, squeezing each others hand affectionately before getting into their separate cars to drive to Serena's.

When they arrived Jason was already at the door with a request of takeaway pizza's and was eager to eat as his routine had been altered. Serena apologised and offered to take him to Domino's while Bernie went inside to meet Elinor. Bernie grabbed her hand shyly... "Will you just introduce us then i'll be ok..." Serena nodded smiling... "Of course...".

They both walked through to the lounge where Elinor was sat watching TV. She immediately got up when she saw Serena and an attractive blonde woman enter the lounge with their bags... "Darling... this is Bernie..." Serena looked between them smiling... god this was a huge moment for her.

Elinor smiled and went to hug Bernie who hugged her back awkwardly... "Hi Bernie... it's lovely to meet you..." Bernie smiled at her when they pulled apart and Serena said she was taking Jason to get the pizzas as they must all be starving. Elinor nodded saying that she had told Edward about Bernie slightly chuckling...

Oh dear god... Serena hadn't expected that... oh well... he would find out at some point! She wanted to know his reaction and Elinor smirked saying she would tell her when she got back!

Bernie sat down on the sofa while Elinor got them some drinks, she took the lead with the conversation and asked Elinor about her uni course. Elinor happily chatted away and then proceeded to ask Bernie about her time in the army. They got on well... no awkward silences... Bernie saw some of Serena in her daughter which made her smile and Elinor understood what her mum saw in Bernie... attractive, intelligent, kind eyes, funny even... quite a catch and Jason had said how besotted her mum was with Bernie... she absolutely knew that this woman who was sitting on the sofa had not seduced her mum it would have been a mutual thing.

Jason came through the front door with lots of pizza followed by Serena with wine! They all gathered around the kitchen table and Serena had not felt this happy and content for years... well apart from at the weekend! Having Bernie and Elinor as well as Jason all here getting on was just... so lovely...

She was ridiculously happy and couldn't stop grinning. Elinor noticed and when Bernie and Jason were deep in conversation about pizza toppings she whispered... "She is lovely... mum... I am so glad you are happy". Serena touched her arm and kissed her daughter's cheek... "Thank you... darling... that means such a lot to me".


	25. Tuesday

AAU had been murder today, swarms of trauma patients so Bernie and Serena had barely seen each other. Both had started early and Serena was working until 8pm, Bernie until 6.30pm tonight.

Bernie had been in theatre all morning repairing a leg injury caused by a car accident. The patient was the same age as her and she worked on the leg carefully thinking about her own life at this point... Morven was in theatre with her and Bernie was impressed with how much Morven was learning on the job and her growth in confidence lately. She smiled at her and Morven felt really supported... she liked Bernie and of course she was close to Serena, all in all she adored her job on AAU.

Serena was keeping the ward in check, mountains of paperwork to complete with the rush of patients when she noticed a call from Jason on her mobile as she took a two minute sit down break in the office to have some sips of her coffee...

"Hi Jason... are you ok?" Serena knew Jason had a few days off work and was at home by himself.... Celia had gone on holiday with her parents. "Auntie Serena... I just wanted to ask if you would spend some time with me tonight, I haven't seen you properly for ages!". Serena smiled to herself at this... "Of course Jason... shall we get a takeaway? It's just us... Bernie is starting at the soup kitchen this evening". Jason seemed thrilled that they would have a takeaway together and was proud of Bernie for starting her volunteering shift tonight after work. He said he would see Serena when she got home and maybe they could watch a film.

Serena hung up the call and drained the rest of her coffee cup... she would miss Bernie this evening but was pleased that she was giving the soup kitchen a try as it was something she had been talking about for a while and her references from Dom and Raf had got back to the centre ok.

They caught up with each other outside for a quick breather at around 3pm. Serena had more coffee for them and they sat on the steps... thighs slightly touching and gazing at one another... "Missing you..." Bernie nuzzled her nose against Serena's shoulder... they were alone and Serena reached for Bernie's hand and leant her head on her shoulder affectionately.

"Missing you more... actually..." she gave Bernie one of her dazzling smiles and asked her what time she was going to the soup kitchen later. Bernie said her shift started at 7pm but she wanted to get there a bit earlier to make sure she settled in ok and found everything that she would need. She knew the head of the centre was going to be working with her tonight showing her the ropes... Serena thought Bernie looked glowing today... really excited and her eyes were sparkling... Serena kissed her gently on the lips and pulled her up by the hand... "Come on... back to work..." they smiled at each other and both headed back to the office.

Bernie left the hospital at 6.30pm when her shift finished and she drove to the soup kitchen parking in the small car park and making her way to the entrance with her bag. The centre manager met her at the door expecting her... "Hello... Bernie... is it?" Bernie thought he seemed nice... his name was Mark and he shook her hand firmly thanking her for volunteering. She smiled at him nodding and followed him through the doors to the area where the kitchen was looking out over the seating areas... it was all open plan but seemed in good condition and Bernie was impressed with how things looked and how the kitchen was run... relying on mainly donations.

Mark introduced Bernie to Kelly another volunteer who was finishing chopping vegetables for the meal that evening and Bernie grabbed an apron and started to help, chatting to her about how long she had been helping out for. They worked together finishing preparations and Kelly started to cook with Bernie wiping round the seating areas and finding the dessert items in the cupboards to make a start. She felt energised even after a long day at work.

She found out that Kelly was in her thirties and worked as a secretary during the day. They worked together well and Bernie took over some of the cooking to help when people started coming through and sitting down. Drinks were passed out and Kelly went to chat to some of the regulars... Bernie watching and getting the idea of how it worked here... she felt content and useful...

Serena finished at 8pm and collected pizza's for her and Jason on the way home. Jason was at the door straight away when her car pulled up outside the house... he never liked eating late but understood that sometimes Serena did actually have to work late! Serena bustled into the hall holding the pizza's and her bag, putting her coat on the peg by the door and taking everything through to the kitchen. Jason got some plates out of the cupboard and poured her some wine and a coke for himself.

They went through to the lounge and settled on the sofa's chatting for a bit while they ate... Jason was missing Celia and asked Serena about her day. Serena was happy to chat and they both enjoyed the treat of the pizza's. When they had finished eating Jason picked a film he thought they might both like... a drama... and they settled on the separate sofa's to relax together.

Bernie had finished helping to dish all of the dinners out and noticed it was 8.15pm. She wiped round the area with kitchen wipes and did a bit of washing up. When Kelly came through to take over for a bit she encouraged Bernie to go and chat to some of the people eating... Bernie took her apron off and smoothed her shirt down going through and sitting down next to a young lad she gathered could be no older than 18... 16 or 17 she guessed... he was sitting by himself and demolishing the meal in front of him. 

"Hi... I'm Bernie..." she spoke quietly to the young lad and he turned to look at her and smiled... "This food is good... did you make it?" He looked at her thankfully and she nodded saying that she had helped. He went back to eating and asked if he could have another drink which Bernie immediately got up to get for him from the kitchen before coming back to where he was sat and sitting back down next to him. He thanked her... "I'm Luke..." he held his hand out for her to shake which she did politely and they started chatting...

Serena and Jason were halfway through watching the film when Serena had a text from Elinor reassuring her that she had got back to uni ok and thanking her mum for letting her stay. Serena smiled and thought how supportive Elinor had been about the whole Bernie thing. She typed a text back and Jason went to get them some more drinks from the kitchen. Serena's mind turned to Bernie... how was she getting on? Was she enjoying it? Making a difference? Bernie had offered to stay at her flat tonight to give Serena and Jason some time just the two of them but Serena had pouted and said that she would miss her too much. She was spending time with Jason now and he would go to bed after the film anyway. She had left things up in the air to whether Bernie was staying but Serena sent her a text at 8.30pm to check how things were going and to ask her stay... she wanted to fall asleep with Bernie and that was that...

Bernie liked Luke and heard about how he had ended up eating at the soup kitchen most evenings... he stayed in a hostel after being asked to leave home by his dad because he is gay and Bernie found herself full of affection for him. She told him about her own sexuality because she wanted him to understand that she got it and what had happened. He said he was ok at the hostel and looking for part time work. Bernie noticed that his clothes looked really old and she made a quick decision to give him some money to get some new clothes...

"I don't normally hand out money to people but... here you go..." she handed him some notes and asked him to use it to get some clothes for a part time job interview. "It is a step in the right direction..." she smiled at him and he shook her hand firmly... "Thank you... Bernie... you are one kind lady..." she blushed and got up to finish off helping in the kitchen. She looked back at him and smiled feeling really useful in being able to make a difference... she was so very lucky herself and to give something back and help someone like that who had been treated so appallingly by their own family was so worthwhile...

Bernie arrived at Serena's at 9.30pm after finishing clearing everything away and having some of the dinner she had made herself with Kelly and Mark after people had left. She liked it there very much... she had arranged to go back at the end of the week and had picked up an application form for Dom who had seemed keen to help as well.

Serena wanted to know straight away how it had all gone and they cuddled on the sofa together in each others arms. Bernie chattered away about what she had been doing and how much she had enjoyed it. Serena beamed at her hearing about the young lad who Bernie had chatted to and helped... she was so proud of Bernie her heart swelled in her chest for her lovely, gorgeous partner. Bernie leant her head further onto Serena's chest and laced their fingers together... "Missed you though..." she leant up for a kiss and Serena happily obliged... Jason had disappeared to play on his computer about ten minutes before Bernie arrived. They had some coffee's and fed each other chocolates chatting more about the soup kitchen and about Serena's afternoon at work.

Serena sighed happily... this was the relationship of her dreams... it really was... just being together... nothing fancy... a true partnership supporting each other and endless unconditional love...


	26. Wednesday

Morven came into the office to chat with Serena on her break... "I hear you are taking Jason to the fair tonight..." she smiled at Serena thinking how kind her boss was and how good she was with Jason. Serena nodded rolling her eyes... "Yep... he is desperate to go and Bernie said she would take him but I know she would like me to go along as well so i'm going too". Morven said she was hoping to go herself at the weekend and had heard how good it was. Serena nodded and sat back in her chair... it wasn't really her scene at all but Jason was so excited about going and Bernie had immediately said she would take him which she thought was adorable so she was going to surprise them both by going along too with them tonight.

They chatted for a while before Morven went back on to the ward and Bernie appeared out of theatre coming into the office and sinking into her chair. She had been working on a trauma case and hadn't been able to save the older gentleman's leg in surgery. She really had tried her best but it couldn't be helped. Serena came over to her and put her arm round her shoulder... "Hey... what happened...?" she kissed her hair and stroked along her back.

"Couldn't save the leg in the end..." Bernie gulped trying not to let the tears that were forming in her eyes fall down her cheeks. Serena pulled her into a hug... "I know you did the best you could darling..." Bernie nodded but still felt awful and buried her face in Serena's shirt.

Serena went down to Pulses to get her a hot chocolate... it always made Bernie feel better and Bernie's face managed a beautiful smile when she saw Serena coming back with one of Pulses finest for her with cream on top. "I love you... thank you..." she reached for Serena's hand and Serena squeezed it tightly... "You don't have to take Jason tonight you know... you are having a really stressful day...".

Bernie shook her head.. "No I promised to take him and I will... sure you won't come with us... I will miss you..." she gave Serena one of her most adorable looks that Serena could never refuse.. "Well I was going to come with you actually... changed my mind... maybe I can watch..." Bernie chuckled... "Can't I get you on a few rides... it could be fun..." she raised her right eyebrow at Serena and she laughed... "We'll see... not really a fan of scaring myself witless...".

The afternoon was quieter and they both finished around 5.30pm... on time for once. Bernie was heading back to her flat to change some things over and was going to pick them up later. Serena headed home with Jason... he was chattering on in the car about the fair... he was excited and wanted very much to go with both of them so was over the moon when Serena mentioned she was coming along too.

When they got home... Serena put some chicken in the oven to have before they went out and she poured them some drinks, both going to the lounge to sit down for a bit until dinner was ready. Serena took the chance to chat with Jason about Bernie...

"Jason...?" she waited until he was looking up at her from his magazine. "Yep?"

"I would like to talk to you about something regarding Bernie...". Jason was now giving her his full attention... "What...? I know you love her...". "Yes Jason I do... very much... I am very happy...". Jason nodded smiling... "I'm happy too... I like her too..." he looked down at his magazine again but Serena carried on with the conversation she wanted to chat with him about while Bernie wasn't there.

"What do you think about me asking Bernie to move in here...? I would never ask her if you weren't keen on the idea..." she looked at him and he could tell this was something his Auntie dearly wanted. "I think it's a brilliant idea Auntie Serena... yes you should ask her...". Serena beamed at him and nodded... "I would love that... thank you for agreeing that you would be ok with it..." he smiled back at her and sipped his drink... "She will say yes... I know she will...". Serena smiled... she was very much hoping so and asked Jason not to say anything just yet... she wanted to ask Bernie properly at the weekend.

Bernie had a quick meal at the flat and changed... re-packing her rucksack and doing some laundry quickly... she always wanted to be at Serena's now... that's where she belonged, she didn't mind living between two places at all if she got to spend most of her time with the woman she loved with all her heart.

She finished everything off after a while and set off for Serena's. Serena had text her to say she would drive to the fair as there was the three of them going. They were both ready waiting for her when she pulled up outside and just went into the hall to drop off her rucksack. Jason was very excitable and Serena gave her a kiss on her cheek... "Hi... you look lovely..." Bernie blushed and kissed her hair... "You always do...." she whispered as Jason was becoming impatient waiting for them to go by the car.

When they got there and parked on the field car park Jason rushed out of the car and along to the entrance where there were bright lights and stalls. Bernie chuckled at him and Serena put her arm through Bernie's while they walked behind following him to the darts stall where he had already paid and was attempting to get a high enough score to win one of the main prizes. Serena watched him carefully and saw how disappointed he was when his score was quite low. Bernie immediately paid and asked him what prize he wanted to get... Jason pointed to the ipod, there were only three of them to win and they were the top prizes. Serena looked at Bernie and Bernie grinned at her.

Serena and Jason watched as she of course got enough points to get an ipod for Jason. Jason hugged her tightly and Serena was just stood staring at her... who knew Bernie was so good at darts!!! Bernie turned to her... "Would you like an ipod...?" Serena blushed nodding and Bernie paid for three more darts to get one... in the next few seconds they had walked away from the stall with two ipods and Jason and Serena couldn't stop smiling!!

Serena thought Bernie was amazing and asked her how she learned to play like that... "Lots of spare time on the army base..." she grinned and they walked towards the basketball stall. Jason wanted to have a go and Serena gave him some money for five goes. He didn't win anything and asked Bernie if she would win him something. Bernie shook her head though... "Why don't you have another go yourself..." she handed Jason some coins and he thanked her paying the man behind the stall. He did ok this time and won one of the smaller prizes... he was so pleased and Serena congratulated him.

Bernie asked Serena if she wanted a go but Serena didn't want to look ridiculous... she knew she would be terrible at basketball and Bernie paid to have a go herself. She won one of the medium sized prizes and asked Serena to pick a teddy she liked. Serena thought this was so romantic and her eyes welled up with tears... Bernie winning her a prize was just too adorable. Jason noticed and asked her why she was about to cry! She rolled her eyes, blushed and turned her head away so Bernie wouldn't see her... embarrassing!

Jason was desperate to go on the dodgems and Bernie agreed to go on with him. Serena watched them holding the prizes! She thought it was very sweet of Bernie to go on with Jason... Serena thought she looked in her element racing round the area and trying to get Jason in his bumper car which Jason couldn't stop giggling at. Serena's heart melted... Bernie had been right... this was fun... to see them. Jason pleaded for another go so they went straight back on for round two... of course Bernie got him the most times and he came off face flushed but thoroughly enjoying himself.

Jason was too scared to go on the ghost train but Bernie was determined to go on... "I used to love the ghost train as a child... and Cam did too... he used to beg me to take him on it and Marcus was too scared... was so funny..." she chuckled remembering it. She looked at Serena... "Oh no... you aren't getting me on there..." Bernie reached for her hand... "Please....? I dare you...."

Well that was it... Serena squeezed her hand back... "Ok... since you dared me but... I will need to hold your hand... deal?" Bernie grinned... "Definitely... that's a bonus for me..." Serena beamed at her and Bernie paid for two tickets at the tiny booth by the ride entrance. They chose the next cart and waved at Jason who was holding the prizes and grinning at them. Serena suddenly felt apprehensive... weren't these rides for kids... she gripped Bernie's hand and Bernie squeezed it back... "Thank you... this will be so much fun..." Serena rolled her eyes... didn't look fun...

The ride jolted to a start and they went into a dark tunnel... pitch black... Serena could feel some cobwebby thing come over her head and she buried her face into Bernie's shoulder. "It's ok.... just cotton wool" Bernie stroked her cheek in the dark and kissed her hair. Eerie lights flickered and Serena gasped as a fake spider suddenly flew into her face... "Bernie... I don't like this..." she whispered and Bernie chuckled... "It's all fake Serena... just relax...".

Serena was more on edge when a vampire waxwork lit up frightening the life out of her... she let out a gasp and Bernie tickled her... "This is hilarious..." Bernie loved it and Serena's heart was pounding... she shut her eyes tightly and gripped onto Bernie's hand so hard that Bernie thought she would leave a bruise!

When they came back outside in the cart and it was time to get out Serena's legs were shaking... "Come on..." Bernie pulled her out by the hand and thanked her... "That was so fun..." Serena rolled her eyes... "If you say so...". Jason wanted to know what it was like and Bernie told him about all the spooky things inside. Jason shuddered... "I wouldn't like that... but glad you two had fun..." Serena let out a laugh and Bernie smiled at her... "Thank you for coming on with me... reminded me of when I was young and when I took Cam on them...". Serena reached for her hand again and let her fingers slide effortlessly so they were holding hands.

Jason wanted some candyfloss so they waited in line and Serena got them a bag to share and some toffee apples. Jason then wanted to have a walk round to look at the other rides and on the way wanted to have a go on the slot machines. He got some change from the booth and handed some to Serena and Bernie which they thought was very kind of him. Serena was actually quite good and kept winning small amounts back but Bernie was rubbish and her change went straight away. Serena gave her some of her own coins and again they were gone while Jason kept trying to shake the machine and Serena was happily engrossed in trying to win 2p's!!

Eventually they left those and Jason wanted to go on the waltzers. Bernie went on with him and they both loved it... whizzing round and round and waving to Serena as they went past. Serena laughed at them and realised how much fun she was having.... spending time with Bernie and Jason made her so very happy... this was what she wanted... she never wanted it to end... this was her life now and how wonderful it was going to be...


	27. Saturday

Serena woke up without her alarm for the first time in ages. She relished waking up naturally and not with a start like when she had to get up for work. Her mind flitted to later today when she was going to ask Bernie to move in with her... she had intense butterflies... she hoped Bernie would say yes. What if she didn't want to move in just yet though? Her heart sank at the realisation that she may be rushing things but she knew in her heart that she had to ask the question.

She knew that Bernie would have to give a month's notice on her rented flat if she did say yes and that it would be the perfect time as exactly a month today was her own birthday so it would be so lovely to move Bernie's things in that weekend. She reached for her phone to see if there was a text from Bernie at all, they had spent last night apart... the first in a while as Serena was going to spend some time with Jason today and Bernie was going to meet up with Cam. She couldn't wait for their dinner later tonight though... a date... at their Italian restaurant... it was special to them.

There was a text from Bernie... 'Morning gorgeous, hope you slept well, have fun with Jason today, miss you, what time would you like me to come over tonight for our date? :) xx'.

Serena beamed at the text and blushed at the same time with Bernie having called her 'gorgeous'. She quickly typed back a reply and went downstairs to see if Jason was up yet. She saw him in the lounge eating some cereal watching TV and he smiled as she came into the room and sat down next to him in her dressing gown.

"Have you thought about where you would like us to go today?" she smiled at her nephew and he nodded taking another spoonful of his breakfast. "I would like to visit the Aquarium if that's ok Auntie Serena?". She smiled at him and nodded... she hadn't been for years... since Elinor had been small... it was a relaxing place to go though and she was now looking forward to it, spending some time with Jason just the two of them.

She went through to the kitchen to make some coffee and get some breakfast of her own before heading upstairs to get ready.

Bernie went back to sleep after getting a cup of tea and texting Serena. She missed her and didn't like being in the flat by herself. She missed waking up cuddled up to Serena and seeing her first thing in the morning... it was a privilege and she thought she always looked so beautiful looking all sleepy and innocent... it always took her breath away.

She woke to her alarm at 11.30am with a text from Cam confirming that he would like to meet her for a drink this afternoon. Her heart flipped and she couldn't wait to see him and have a chat... she had missed him so much lately. She texted back asking him to pick somewhere and he replied with the pub which Bernie chuckled at... of course...

She got up and ready, making herself a quick cheese toastie to have before she would go and meet Cam, she felt excited but nervous at the same time...

Serena and Jason arrived at the Aquarium late morning and joined the queue to get in. They hadn't booked online... Serena suddenly thought perhaps they should have done! She did have a discount entry voucher though which Jason was holding on tightly to. When they got to the front desk Jason handed over the voucher and Serena paid getting them a guide book as well as Jason was always interested in the facts and detailed information and she knew he would read it cover to cover again at home later.

They followed the route round and Jason was in his element... so keen on learning about all the different sealife that they were both looking at together. It melted Serena's heart to see him like this and she found she was more enthusiastic about it all too. It was lovely to spend this time with him and her mind thought about what if she had had a son of her own with Edward? They had tried for another child after Elinor but it had never happened and then she had found out about Edward cheating and sex had been very much off the cards after that. She looked at Jason and felt so happy that she got to do all this stuff with him and had met him. They were close and she wouldn't have it any other way.

He came back to her from the window he had been looking through and pulled her arm gently to come and see the sea turtles... "Can I take a photo to show Bernie later?" he smiled at her and she nodded passing him her mobile as it had the better camera on it. They looked around the section with Jason reading the facts carefully both on the walls and in his book before moving on to the next bit.

Serena found her mind wandering to later again and Bernie.... how was she getting on with Cam... good she hoped... she knew how much Bernie loved her son and it was so important for them to meet up and chat regularly.

Bernie arrived at the pub Cam had chosen and saw him at the bar chatting to the girl serving drinks. She smiled and went to join him... "Mum... hi..." he gave her a brief hug and she hugged him back asking what he was drinking and getting them both a drink sitting down beside him at the bar. She was keen to see how he was and what was going on with him. They chatted about his studying, work, Charlotte and even Marcus! Cam seemed more relaxed and was interested in how things were going with her and her relationship with Serena. She blushed and nodded... "Yep... great... amazing actually but i'm sure you don't want more details than that."

Cam touched her arm and said he didn't mind... he was just glad she was happy and he asked how serious it was getting... Bernie chuckled and her cheeks flushed pink... "Yep... very serious actually..." he smiled at her... "I'm glad... dad is trying the whole dating thing but it's not really working out at the moment... you are really lucky that you seem to have found your perfect match right in front of your nose...". Bernie beamed at his words and nodded... "I am very very lucky...".

Cam mentioned that Charlotte was missing her and he thought she would want to meet up soon. Bernie let out a breath and nodded... "Please tell her that I miss her too and would love to see her soon... both of you... you are always welcome at my flat or I could take you both out for dinner... what ever you want...". Cam nodded and they carried on chatting for a bit about medicine and what his future plans may be.

Serena and Jason had seen most of the Aquarium and were sitting in the cafe having a drink and cake before finishing the last bit off. Jason turned to her and wanted to know about the evening ahead... "I'm staying at Celia's tonight... did I tell you..." she nodded and said that she hoped he had a nice time. He asked if Serena was still going to talk to Bernie this evening about moving in and Serena nodded and explained why she was doing it now. Jason smiled at her nodding... "That would be brilliant for your birthday Auntie Serena if Bernie moved in that weekend". She sipped her drink and smiled at him again.

When they had finished their snacks they went to see the last bit of the Aquarium with the sharks! Jason was a little frightened at first but when Serena came through with him he calmed down a bit. Serena thought they looked amazing and was so pleased they had come today... she had enjoyed herself and found it interesting!

Bernie left the pub at 5pm to go home and get ready for her date with Serena later. She made sure she put on her best clothes after having a hot shower as Serena had looked nervous about asking her out for dinner and mentioned something she wanted to talk about. She finished getting ready and packed her bag to stay at Serena's leaving at 6pm as Serena had asked her to get to her house about 6.15pm for a drink before heading out.

Serena took ages to get ready for the date... she put on her best black jeans and a silky peach and black top that looked dressy with black beads. She finished putting the finishing touches to her makeup and sipped a glass of wine that was on the go. Just perfume to add now and then she would head downstairs. Jason had left for Celia's about fifteen minutes ago so she had the place to herself to gather her thoughts...

Bernie knocked on Serena's door right on time and Serena went to answer it grinning at Bernie... pulling her inside and taking in how beautiful she looked... effortlessly chic and stylish. Bernie kissed her lips firmly and pushed her up against the back of the door knowing Jason wouldn't be in. Serena gasped and whispered... "Missed you..." she reached for Bernie's hand and they walked through to the kitchen together, Bernie taking off her jacket putting it over one of the chairs while Serena checked what she wanted to drink. They were getting a taxi to the restaurant so Bernie went for a Baileys.

She watched Serena pour the drinks and was at her side straight away again for another kiss... her hands sliding round Serena's waist and her lips finding Serena's neck and reaching to gently kiss it taking in Serena's perfume. "Mmm you smell incredible... you look gorgeous too..." Serena blushed and kissed her back finding her lips and bringing them closer. "Did you have a good time with Cam?" she whispered between kisses and Bernie nodded moaning... back to kissing...

They gently pulled apart and Bernie wanted to know how Serena had enjoyed the Aquarium with Jason. She nodded smiling and showed Bernie some photo's on her phone from the visit. Bernie grinned at a selfie that Jason had taken of the two of them. "You look so adorable there... will you send it to me... please?" Bernie had put her chin on Serena's shoulder and was pouting slightly. Serena beamed and agreed kissing her lips and stroking her hair with love.

They headed out and arrived to the restaurant full of smiles to be eating out together at their special place. The waiter recognised them and smiled showing them to their usual table booked by Serena. Bernie shrugged her jacket off and they ordered a bottle of wine to share.

Serena went quiet and Bernie noticed... they were looking at the menu's but Bernie knew what Serena would have... her usual. She reached for her hand... their table was in a quieter corner and Bernie didn't care anyway... they were regulars in here! "Are you ok... Serena... is there something you want to talk about...?" Bernie looked at her from under her messy blonde fringe which Serena found endearing.

She gulped and cleared her throat squeezing Bernie's hand back... "Yes... there is something... but please don't look so worried..." she grinned and Bernie looked more relieved now and her shoulders dropped.

Serena started what she wanted to say making sure there wasn't anyone overhearing... "I want you to know that since I have met you... you have become everything to me... Bernie... I have never been so happy... I hope you feel the same...". Bernie nodded squeezing her hand... "Yes... Serena... of course I do... I thought you knew that..." she beamed and Serena beamed back... "I love you so very much... I feel that this is it for me... with you...".

Bernie wanted to kiss her there and then but knew they were in public... she just grinned nodding back... "I love you too... darling... you are the one for me too". Serena gasped slightly hearing the words and dropped her voice slightly whispering... "Bernie... would you like to move in with me...?" she looked deeply into Bernie's eyes and saw a tear trickle down Bernie's cheek her eyes brimming with tears...

"Yes Serena... of course I will... you make me so happy... you are everything to me too and I want to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest I can... if you'll have me...". Serena didn't care at that moment in time she got up and went to Bernie's side kissing her on the lips. The waiter looked over at them smiling... he could see these two were deeply in love and something had just happened... a celebration... he brought them over some champagne on the house and they looked puzzled...

"Just had an incline you might like some..." he winked at them and they both smiled thanking him. They held hands over the table and stared at each other grinning... "So when do you want me to move in then?" Bernie still had tears in her eyes... this was a dream come true for her. Serena explained the plan to her - properly in a month but she could bring some stuff over each time she stayed from now on if she liked. She knew Bernie had to give notice on her flat.

Bernie nodded knowing that it was Serena's birthday in a month, she had wanted to plan something special anyway... this was the icing on the cake!


	28. Tuesday

Serena was in the office, it was mid morning and she was in a bubble of happiness still after Bernie had said yes to moving in with her. The staff on AAU had commented on her good mood and her humming happily while she went about treating the patients with an enormous smile on her face.

Raf came in to see her pretending to ask her opinion on some treatment and Serena raised her right eyebrow at him. "You seem awfully happy... Serena... any particular reason?" he smirked at her knowing it was something to do with Bernie.

"Well... yes.. actually... I asked Bernie to move in with me and she said yes..." Serena beamed at him and he came to give her hug... "That's lovely news... I thought it wouldn't be long before you two shacked up together..." Serena gave him a look... "How romantic!!". He laughed... "I meant the two of you living in a love nest of course..." she smiled at him suggesting that turn of phrase was better!

She explained that Bernie needed to give notice on her intention to move out of her flat so they were going to do it in bits with her officially moving in the weekend of Serena's birthday. He grinned... "House warming party at yours then...?" she grinned back... "Maybe... but I do want her all to myself for a bit..." he rolled his eyes and then smiled at her... "Good for you Serena... you make each other very happy and that's brilliant."

Serena asked him while he was in the office if he could move some of his shifts around at the weekend and he agreed... "Why... doing something nice?" she smiled... "Well I wanted to take Bernie away for the weekend... she isn't working anyway but I was due to work on Sunday... could you please cover for me and I'll work next week so you can have a day off?". He pretended it wasn't possible for a minute and then seeing her look so disappointed he gave her a grin... "Only kidding... of course I will do it... you two have fun... living it up...".

Serena laughed... "Actually I was thinking of roughing it a bit... I need Cam's advice on what Bernie would love to do... we have done the whole luxury Spa thing for me so it's her turn for us to do something she would prefer to do although I do draw the line at camping... any ideas?".

Raf thought for a minute and sat down on Bernie's chair.. "Well... would she like canal boating...? I have a mate who has two he hires out... do you want the details? Sounds like something Bernie would like... outdoorsy without camping... what do you think?".

Serena thought it was a great idea... not her first choice but this relationship wasn't all about her and she knew Bernie would love it. Raf wrote down the details for Serena to look into and got up to check on the patients. Before he left he smiled at her... "Wow... Serena Campbell going on a canal boat for the woman she loves and letting her move in to her immaculate house even though Bernie is messy... must be love." Serena grinned and nodded... yes it truly was.

Bernie was in theatre all morning completing a complicated stomach injury. She washed herself afterwards and changed in the locker room. As she left Morven caught her and they chatted for a bit about the surgery. She then headed back to the office where Serena was eating a salad lunch and completing some paperwork.

"Hi..." Bernie breezed in and went straight to her kissing her on the cheek and rubbing her shoulder affectionately... "How was your morning?".

Serena nodded and said everything had gone ok, she checked how theatre had gone and Bernie gave her the lowdown while sinking into her own chair and opening a can of diet coke taking a sip and sighing leaning back on her chair. Serena thought she looked tired.

"I will cook tonight if you like... you look like you just want to crash... are you ok darling?". Bernie nodded and said she did feel tired and was going to make sure she caught up with her admin this afternoon quietly if she could have the office. Serena nodded and bought up the weekend... "You know... I have changed working on Sunday with Raf so we can spend the weekend together..." she smiled at Bernie and Bernie suddenly beamed at her. She loved spending time with Serena more than anything.

"I thought.. if you like... that I could take you away for the weekend... if you would like to... I will organise it...". Serena stuttered hoping Bernie would want to but she needn't have worried as Bernie stood up straight away to go and give Serena a kiss... "I would love to do that..." she whispered between kisses and Serena held onto her tightly... "Great well I have an idea you may like... but I need to book it... I just wanted to know that you would like to go away...". Bernie squeezed her hand... she would love doing anything with Serena and she sat down again in her chair happily... her cheeks aching from smiling too much over the last few days.

The afternoon was quiet for Bernie, she completed her paperwork and Serena kept an eye on the ward... helping Morven with a few bits and checking all the patients were comfortable.

When it was time to leave, Bernie wanted to go to her flat for an hour to sort some of her things out and Serena completely understood... there was a lot going on what with her moving in shortly and them going away at the weekend. She knew Bernie had given her notice to the landlord yesterday so things were in place for the move!

It gave Serena time to do some research about the weekend without Bernie around as well so she waited for Jason in the office while Bernie headed off agreeing to be at Serena's for dinner by 7.30pm.

Jason came into the office after his shift and was ready to go home straight away. Serena shut her computer down and they walked out to the car happily chatting about their days. Serena asked him whether he would be ok with staying at Celia's or Alan's at the weekend or Celia could stay with him and he seemed happy to do this knowing in advance. He wasn't good with last minute changes of plans but he could organise his plans now.

"Where are you going with Bernie...?" he asked out of interest. She mentioned it was a surprise for her and not what she would think and Jason was keen to know more. "I promise I won't tell her... please Auntie Serena... where are you going?". She relented in the end as he kept on at her for at least ten minutes about wanting to know so she said it was going to be a weekend on a canal boat!

He chuckled... "You won't like that Auntie Serena..." she just laughed and said she was sure she would be fine, the most important thing being that Bernie would love it. He nodded and said it was a really lovely idea.

They got home and Serena went to make dinner while Jason went upstairs with his bag. She put the chicken in the oven to roast and opened up her laptop, putting in the details that Raf had given her. It came up with a website which was quite impressive and she looked at where the canal boats were based and how the whole thing worked.

She decided on booking two nights and went for the larger boat available before emailing Raf's mate checking how she was to pay the deposit, she left her number for him and waited to be contacted.

Bernie sorted some things out at home and had a quick shower. She was gradually packing bits up to move and was in the process of chucking some things out she didn't need too. She felt so happy to be going away with Serena at the weekend and wondered what she was planning... exciting! She would need to know what to pack so was determined to get some clues out of her partner during dinner tonight!

She arrived just before 7.30pm at Serena's with her holdall and Serena greeted her with a long lingering kiss as Jason was still upstairs. They went through to the kitchen and Bernie thought dinner smelled divine... she loved Serena's cooking. "So... the weekend..." Bernie stammered... "I would like a clue please so I know what I should bring...".

Serena came to her side again and put her hands on Bernie's waist... "Ok... only one clue... it is more your thing than mine..." she winked and went back to preparing the vegetables for dinner and making some gravy. Bernie asked if there was anything she could do to help but Serena shook her head.

"Oh you could call to Jason and tell him ten minutes please...". Bernie nodded and put her bag upstairs in Serena's room while gently knocking on Jason's door. Jason came to the door immediately and grinned when he saw Bernie. "How are you Bernie?" he opened the door widely inviting her in. She stepped inside and said she was ok asking him how his day had gone. He nodded saying everything was fine while Bernie told him that Serena said ten minutes until dinner.

He showed her a new book he had got about military history and she smiled at him. He loved to hear her army stories so much and she had recommended some books to him a while ago so was pleased he had remembered.

They both went back downstairs as Serena was dishing up and Jason got them all some drinks from the fridge. They settled into chatting about work and the weekend. Jason was desperate to tell Bernie where she was going with Serena but Serena gave him a stern look so he stopped talking and went back to eating his dinner. He had text Alan to ask if he could stay with him over the weekend and was waiting for a reply.

After dinner Jason kindly washed up so Serena and Bernie could relax. Serena's mobile went and it was Raf's mate about the canal boat so she excused herself from the lounge and went upstairs. "Hello is this Serena?"

Serena answered and asked about paying as she had booked the larger boat for two nights this weekend. Raf's mate Dan was nice and he took the payment from her over the phone telling her that the boat had been cleaned last week and gave her a list of what was in there along with things she would need to bring herself. She thanked him and went back downstairs smiling...

Bernie gave her a quizzical look as Serena settled into her side on the sofa laying her head on Bernie's chest. "Oh that was the booking for the weekend..." she grinned. "All sorted..." Bernie started tickling her where she knew Serena was most ticklish but Serena was determined not to let anything slip. "When will you tell me...?" Bernie pouted at her.

Serena said the night before... Friday... so she could pack and Bernie shrugged smiling... knowing she would certainly get it out of Serena before then!!


	29. Saturday

Bernie was up bright and early ready to go away for the weekend with Serena. Serena however was still fast asleep and Bernie was getting impatient... should she wake her?

She had finally got it out of Serena at 5pm yesterday as they were leaving work where they were going and what she would need to pack! She had then gone to her flat for a few hours to sort some things out before heading over to Serena's for a late supper. Jason had already gone to Alan's for the weekend when she arrived so they had dinner to themselves... Serena's roast duck that Bernie truly adored.

They had gone to sleep earlier than they usually would on a normal Friday evening so they would be up and ready to get off early but as Bernie poured herself a strong coffee in Serena's kitchen... soon to be her kitchen as well... she knew she would have to wake her sleeping partner soon and then Serena would be grumpy! Best leave it for a bit longer...

Bernie settled herself in the lounge on the comfy large soft grey sofa in the corner of the room. She took a look round wondering where her things may go when she moved in... there wasn't much space on the shelves or on the coffee table... she remembered that Serena said she would have a clear out to make room and Bernie smiled to herself thinking of this being her new home shortly... she really couldn't wait... she had felt at home here the first time she had visited.

She plodded back to the kitchen to fetch some fruit for breakfast with yoghurt checking her large rucksack was on the chair where she thought she had left it.

She heard movement upstairs and went up to see Serena...

"Why didn't you wake me... Bernie... it's nearly 10am!!" Serena was dashing around the bedroom in her silk robe and grabbing her underwear to head into the en suite. Bernie murmured something about not wanting to wake her because she looked so peaceful and Serena then gave her a smile... "Ok... well... I won't be long... you couldn't bring me up a coffee could you darling... please?". Bernie nodded going back downstairs and thinking about the next two days on the canal boat that Serena had booked for them... she couldn't wait and also couldn't believe that Serena was happy to slum it on the canal for two nights!! This would be brilliant!

They finally got into Serena's car an hour later with Bernie's rucksack, Serena's holdall and a cool box of drinks and various food items for that day. Serena put the radio on and they settled into the journey, it would take about an hour to get to where the canal boat was and Serena had wanted it to seem like a break, booking one where they had to drive to get to it. Bernie happily munched on some crisps she had found in Serena's cupboard. "Umm Bernie... I think those are Jason's..." Serena raised her right eyebrow at her and Bernie shrugged... "I'll buy him some more... just fancied some... would you like one?" she offered a crisp to Serena's lips as she drove and Serena opened her lips carefully to take it grinning at her at the same time.

They were both humming along to the radio... some 80's tunes... it was a cool Autumn morning... both were relaxed and happy to be going away together again...

When they pulled up next to the dock and parked in the small car park Serena sighed happily... "You know... I wouldn't do this for anyone else..." she smiled at Bernie shyly and Bernie reached for her hand... "You are amazing... I love this idea and I hope you will love doing it together... it will be an experience and I will look after you". Serena nodded at this, she knew Bernie would always look after her... not that she needed it often but it was still a lovely feeling...

They went to the office to collect the keys to the boat and Bernie's eyes lit up when she saw it in the corner of the canal dock. "Serena..." she gasped as it was quite large and right up her street. She collected the bags from the car with the cool box and followed Serena and the guy with the keys to the boat. He showed them how it worked and where everything was kept. He also gave them his mobile number in case they had an issues.

Then they were left just the two of them. Bernie unpacked the food and drinks into the fridge on board and Serena put her bag on one of the beds inside. She laughed looking carefully at the two slightly bigger than single beds opposite each other inside the boat. "Ummm... ok so we can't share a bed then..." she looked disappointed but Bernie immediately came to her side... "Well how about I cuddle you in your bed until you fall asleep then I will move over to the other bed...?" Serena kissed her gently... "You are so lovely..." Bernie blushed and went back to checking out the small kitchen area.

She sat at the small table and thought about the rest of the day...

Serena unpacked some of her things and as it was quite warm changed into a t-shirt removing the jumper and scarf she had been wearing. Even though it was September it was warm and Bernie was wearing a t-shirt anyway... capri pants and flip flops... Serena thought she looked gorgeous and right at home on the boat.

Serena checked out the toilet... not too bad although there was a beetle on the floor which she asked Bernie to remove when she came out. Bernie happily obliged... insects did not phase her in the slightest and she thought it was really cute of Serena to come up to her and whisper... asking her if she minded getting rid of something in the bathroom... this was Serena Campbell after all... many people on AAU were slightly intimidated of her... but Bernie knew how sweet and adorable she was and loved seeing this side of her... she wanted to be the one who swooped in to save the day... she would do anything for Serena.

They happily ate some of the lunch they had packed on top of the deck looking at the other boats and relaxing... Serena poured herself a glass of wine but Bernie said she would wait until later... she was steering the canal boat this afternoon!

They remembered what to do after a bite to eat and Bernie was able to manoeuvre the boat out of the dock while Serena relaxed with her wine and a book. She was actually enjoying herself and thank god the weather was decent!

Once they were actually on the canal Bernie relaxed a bit and decided to have a lager which Serena got from the fridge for her. Serena had pulled her cardigan back on but Bernie was warm enough as she was. Serena chuckled pulling a blanket she had bought with her over her lap. Bernie asked her if she would like a go at steering and she grinned... "Ok... but I warn you... I may be awful...". Bernie showed her what to do and Serena thought she was doing ok until Bernie went to the toilet and the next thing she knew they had driven into the bank of the canal. Serena blushed and looked embarrassed... Bernie just chuckled and took over giving her a kiss with Serena rolling her eyes and going back to her book and glass of Shiraz!

They pulled up where they were going to stop and as it was around 6pm by this time they decided to get off the boat and go for a meal in the nice pub to the side. It was fairly busy but they managed to get a table and were soon tucking into some lovely pub food. They didn't feel like any more alcohol... for once... as they were going to be sleeping on the boat so Bernie sipped on diet coke and Serena went for a cranberry juice.

They left the pub holding hands loosely and getting back on the boat... it was darkish and Serena... for the first time wasn't sure if she liked it. Bernie quickly rectified this situation by lighting candles and making it cosy putting the blanket they had bought with them on 'Serena's bed' and cuddling up to her. Serena changed her mind... this was romantic... they held each other tightly and Bernie was dozing... Serena stroking her hair lovingly and thinking ahead to the next day... the plan was they would travel further down the canal and stop off where there was a castle to look at with some gardens.

She checked her mobile and saw a text from Jason to see how she was getting on... she smiled to herself... it wouldn't be her first choice but seeing Bernie in her element and actually stripping away any luxury and normal everyday life which was very comfortable was a change and she would do anything for Bernie. She kissed her hair and whispered... "Are you asleep...?" Bernie murmured... "Mmmm". Serena gave her another kiss and didn't move... she would happily sleep like this... all curled up with Bernie... anywhere... forever...


	30. Sunday

Serena lazily woke and realised she wasn't in her bed. She suddenly remembered she was on the canal boat and looked across opposite to see Bernie fast asleep on the other bed. She thought back to last night when Bernie had fallen asleep on her and smiled as Bernie must have moved in the night without waking her.

Serena checked the time on her mobile... just after 8am. She got up to use the toilet as quietly as she could and took a look at the tiny shower room... would she even fit in it... she was very much hoping so! She didn't want to make a hot drink until Bernie was awake as it would make a loud noise so she carefully walked past the beds to the door that led outside and went up the steps quietly.

It was a damp morning and she pulled the blanket round her tighter as she closed the door behind her and went to sit in one of the chairs. It was very peaceful and she closed her eyes. This was certainly out of her comfort zone but she was actually enjoying herself! She was slightly worried about the shower situation though!

It was around half an hour later that Bernie opened the door and came up on to the deck in her pyjamas. She grinned at Serena and came to her side to give her a kiss... "Morning..." she cupped Serena's cheeks in her hands and nuzzled her nose slightly. "Did you sleep ok?" Serena nodded as Bernie took the seat next to her reaching for her hand to squeeze.

"How long have you been awake...?" she whispered and Serena mentioned not long. Bernie was up for making some bacon sandwiches for breakfast and Serena smiled... "Sounds great... are we eating up here?" Bernie nodded and went to fetch Serena another blanket, she could tell she was a little chilly.

When she had started cooking with the ingredients she had put in the fridge yesterday, Serena came inside to check about using the shower afterwards... "Bernie... it looks a bit small...". Bernie shrugged... "Well I can always help you or go first or if you really aren't keen I bought lots of wet wipes with me and dry shampoo!" Serena just laughed... "Ok... ok i'm sure I will be fine" she kissed her on the cheek and went back outside with her book.

They sat eating on the deck and Bernie was sighing happily... "This is so wonderful... you know... I really love it". Serena nodded... "It wouldn't be my choice... you know that but I can see it has charm to it and well I would go anywhere with you... you know that too!". Bernie blushed and finished off her sandwich.

"So... shall we leave for the castle in about an hour?" Serena nodded smiling... "I guess it may take me that long to get in the shower and then remove myself from it..." Bernie gave her shoulder a gentle shove... "Go on then... you better start now!". Serena kissed her hair as she passed making her way back inside to fetch her towel and clean underwear.

Bernie sat back in her chair and closed her eyes... this was pure bliss... getting back to basics... and spending this time with Serena. She could tell Serena wasn't totally loving it but it melted her heart that Serena had actually organised and booked this for them and was really trying to embrace the simpler life!

After fifteen minutes she thought she better check on her so she went back inside and heard the shower running... success! Bernie got her own clean clothes out of her bag and put them on the bed tidying away the dirty breakfast plates and mugs.

Serena came out of the shower in her towel with her hair still dry... "Bernie I couldn't wash my hair...there was hardly any room to move". Bernie fetched the dry shampoo spray out of her bag and passed it to Serena. There was a mirror by the door and Serena went to it after putting her underwear on sitting on her bed. Bernie kissed her shoulder... "I'm sorry it isn't luxury... you still look beautiful to me though" and she flashed her a grin. Serena smiled at her... "Well one day isn't going to hurt is it... I can wash my hair when we get back tomorrow".

Bernie took her turn in the shower and didn't wash her hair either. She dressed sitting on her bed and sprayed the dry shampoo into her blonde locks before shaking it a little and putting on a woolly hat she had bought with her. Serena chuckled... "You look... cute!" Bernie smiled and pulled on her navy gilet over her long sleeved t-shirt. Serena had on jeans and a thick long cardigan over a thinner top. She suddenly wished she had a hat but then thought they would look ridiculous both wearing the same sort of thing!

Bernie packed their things away and then set off getting the boat out of the space they had pulled up in... not easy. "Do you want another go when we are on the canal?" Bernie was smirking at Serena and she shook her head... "Don't think so... do you?" she raised her right eyebrow at Bernie and reached for her hand.

They travelled down the canal and the weather perked up, the sun trying to come through the clouds... it was very peaceful and Serena sat on the deck watching Bernie and taking in the quiet and surroundings.

When they got to the castle a while later, they pulled up and collected their bags from inside before locking up. Serena was looking forward to looking round and she took Bernie's hand... "Are you sure?" Bernie was not sure about public displays of affection but Serena held her hand firmly... "Just for a minute until we get there..." Bernie grinned and squeezed her hand back.

They queued for tickets and Serena took a photo of Bernie in her woolly hat to use as her screensaver. Bernie blushed but allowed her to take one. "You just look too cute!" Serena pinched Bernie's cheeks and kissed her on the lips briefly... not caring if anyone saw them. Once they were inside they followed the crowd round the various sections and listened to the guide. Bernie found it really interesting and knew that Jason would have loved it there... she would see if she could get him a book in the gift shop later.

They had some soup for lunch in the cafe and then spent the afternoon looking round the gardens as the weather was ok and Bernie was also desperate to visit the dungeon. Serena really didn't want to and said she would wait for her in the shop!

They both bought something for Jason... a book and some postcards for his wall. He liked to collect them and they chose one each of the castle. They knew he would love them!

While they were eating ice creams... even though it wasn't exactly warm... Bernie had insisted. Serena smiled at Bernie's childish side which came out occasionally... she loved this side to Bernie who insisted on buying them huge cones of ice cream as a treat... Bernie choosing chocolate and Serena going for rum and raisin. They then decided on what they would do for the rest of the day...

Bernie was keen to do a kind of bbq on the boat for them but they needed to shop for supplies so they walked to a small farm shop just by the castle before heading back to the boat. Serena wanted a quick nap so she went to lay down while Bernie sorted out the items she was cooking for dinner on the small grill.

It was getting darker so Bernie lit some tea lights she had bought with her and put them around the deck outside... she thought it looked pretty and she put blankets on the chairs and wine glasses so they could have a drink while they ate.

When she wanted to start cooking she gently woke Serena with a kiss and Serena pulled her closer for a deep kiss... "Mmmm you are just the best kisser..." Bernie was mumbling against Serena's lips while Serena kissed her back more firmly and attempted to feel under her top. Bernie pushed her hands away sweetly... "Serena... I'm about to start cooking... go and take a look outside..." Serena rolled her eyes but smiled and went to look... putting her blanket around her shoulders tightly.

She gasped when she saw what Bernie had done for her and went straight back in to thank her. Bernie was already cooking sausages and marinated chicken on the grill, she had salad in a bowl on the side and had jacket potatoes in the oven. Serena went and put her arms round her waist... "You are heaven..." she kissed her neck softly and made another attempt kissing her lips...

"I think you should go and relax on the deck Serena and I will bring you your food shortly..." she passed a bottle of wine over to Serena and Serena tutted... "Ok... ok going..." she smiled back at Bernie though and closed the door behind her.

They spent the evening talking until the early hours... things from their pasts... their hopes for the future... anything and everything... holding hands and grinning at each other. Serena thought it was so romantic and her heart melted gazing at Bernie in the candlelight and she snuggled closer. "I love you... Bernie Wolfe..." she whispered and Bernie looked deeply into her eyes... "Serena Campbell... I have loved you for a long time now and I just fall deeper in love with you every day... please be mine forever...?".

Serena kissed her lightly on the lips pulling the blanket around them both... "Of course... darling..." she whispered back... "please be mine too...". This time Bernie let Serena kiss her deeply and allowed her to feel under her top... as they both moved inside the cabin...


	31. Wednesday

It was Wednesday afternoon on AAU and the weekend was a distant memory now... Serena kept thinking how much fun she had surprisingly had on the canal boat. It had been funny and really quite romantic! Work had been busy since and Raf was off today after covering Sunday for her so she could go away with Bernie.

Serena was changing in the locker room after she had unfortunately had some blood of a patient's squirted onto her by accident. Bernie came to find her and raised her eyebrows at Serena in her lacy navy bra putting some scrubs on. Serena chuckled... "Hey you..." Bernie came to wrap her arms around Serena's waist giving her a quick kiss. "Mmmm you always smell so gorgeous... how do you manage it at work...?" Serena shrugged giving her a shy smile.

"So are you still on for tonight...?" Bernie seemed keen to keep their arrangement to go to B&Q as they had chatted yesterday evening. Serena nodded smiling... Bernie had been so happy when she had suggested decorating her bedroom for when she moved in to make it 'theirs'. Bernie said she had lots of ideas and Serena laughed rolling her eyes... what had she let herself in for!! Jason was keen to come with them so they were all going to go out for some tea together and then go and choose some decorating items so they could make a start at the weekend.

Bernie was operating in the afternoon... a young lad with a rugby injury. She worked with Morven and they managed to fix the arm injury with minimal potential scarring. She came back into the office to find Serena talking with Fletch, he was asking some advice about Evie and they were having a coffee. Bernie smiled and sat down... she felt tired but five minutes peace would re-charge her.

Jason came to meet them after his shift had finished. They both still had half an hour to go so Bernie found him a magazine to read. He was looking forward to going out with them later and wanted to choose a new throw for his bed from B&Q.

Serena drove them back to hers and had a quick shower while Bernie and Jason picked somewhere to eat browsing online for ideas and vouchers. Bernie then took some measurements of the bedroom in case they needed them and they all headed out.

They had decided on Gourmet Burger Kitchen for a quick bite to eat which Jason loved. He chose one of the fancy new burgers and relished spending time with them both. He had missed them over the weekend even though he had a nice time with Alan. He wanted to know about the canal boat they had been on and Bernie told him about Serena steering it into the side of the canal bank. Serena's cheeks went pink and she cleared her throat... "Anyway back to the decorating... you know we may be a while in B&Q Jason... are you happy to look around?". He nodded smiling saying he wanted a few bits for his room, wanting to make it much cosier now Celia often stayed over.

Jason quickly found the voucher on his phone to show the waitress to get the deal they had gone for with the burgers and they paid and got back into the car.

When they got to B&Q, Jason was happy to wander around in the soft furnishings section while Serena and Bernie looked down the wallpaper aisle first. They weren't sure what to go for. At the moment Serena's room was painted with a feature wall in wallpaper and she didn't really mind whether it was paint or paper, the colour was the most important thing to her.

Bernie mentioned she could wallpaper easily so they started looking at the different wallpapers. Luckily they both liked the same sort of designs it was the colour that was up for discussion as Bernie preferred understated while Serena liked vibrant! They decided to pick their favourite three each and then look at them again. Bernie chose a pale blue, an olive green shade and a textured cream colour. Serena went for a bright turquoise, designer floral paper and a purple colour.

They looked at all six designs and colours and Serena decided she actually really liked the olive green paper that Bernie had chosen as long as she could have some more vibrant accessories in the room which Bernie agreed with. They smiled at each other... this was a lovely thing to do together... the start of 'their bedroom' not just Bernie staying in Serena's room. Bernie already liked Serena's furniture and because she had chosen the wallpaper she agreed that Serena could choose some cushions and a throw to go with the green. They met up with Jason who liked the paper they had picked very much and showed them the blue throw he had picked and two cushions for his bed which were grey checked and very smart. He thought Celia would like them and relax on them when staying over.

They paid for their items at the till and headed back to Serena's. Jason went up to his bedroom to call Celia and Serena and Bernie settled in front of the TV with glasses of wine. Serena had taken the rolls of wallpaper out of the bag to look at again... "This is so lovely... doing this together... I can't wait until the room is finished and you have moved in properly..." Bernie grinned at her... "Me too...". Serena had made a start on her closet clearing some space for Bernie as she had already bought one box of stuff over from the flat as a starting point. They cuddled up together... Bernie laying on Serena's chest and Serena stroking her hair gently.

"So shall we start the wallpapering on Saturday?" Bernie knew they both had Saturday and Sunday off work. Serena grinned... "Definitely... shall we stay at yours though and work here in the daytime as everything will have been moved for the decorating..." Bernie nodded... "What about Jason?" Serena knew that Jason had invited Celia to stay next weekend which would be fine... it was only the one bedroom affected.

They kissed happily... lazily and Bernie reached to stroke Serena's cheek... "I love you..." she whispered and Serena held her tightly. It would be fun decorating together and making the room 'theirs'... a proper new beginning for them and for her... wow... she was excited...


	32. Friday

It was mid afternoon on AAU and Serena had just come out of theatre. A successful operation on an arm injury... pretty straight forward and she was looking forward to seeing Bernie who she thought would be in the office. She scrubbed out carefully and made her way back along the AAU corridor smiling at Fletch as she passed him.

Bernie was actually doing some of her paperwork in the office and Serena grinned at her as she entered and came straight to her side... "How's it going?" she raised her right eyebrow and Bernie looked up at her smiling back... "Oh you know... not my forte but needs to be done...". Serena kissed her gently on the lips and went back to sit at her own desk, she needed to complete the admin for the operation she had just finished and then she would take a break.

"What time are you going to the soup kitchen later?" Serena knew that Bernie had arranged to work there tonight and then they were going to spend the weekend together decorating 'their' bedroom at Serena's. "About 7pm I think, will leave here about 6.15pm and grab a snack to eat on the way" Bernie was looking forward to going along and helping again, she had really enjoyed it the last time she had been and was wondering if she would run into the young lad who she had been talking to... Luke.

Serena took a break when she had finished and saw that Jason was outside the office talking to Fletch. She went out to see him and he mentioned he was on his way to see her and Bernie. He wanted to spend some time with her tonight as he knew Bernie was going to the soup kitchen and Serena nodded... "Yes of course... actually I could do with your help Jason... need to clear the things out of my bedroom ready for the decorating tomorrow... do you think you could help me?" he nodded smiling and came to see Bernie plonking a box on her desk. She looked up and smiled at him. "Bernie this is for the soup kitchen... please could you take it for me... I wanted to donate some things to help".

Bernie carefully looked inside the box to find some bits and pieces that Jason had put together himself... some cans of food, some new socks, some old magazines he had finished with and some mini toiletries which he had got free samples of. Bernie asked if she could give him a hug and he beamed nodding... "Thank you Jason... that is so kind of you" she really was touched that he had gone to all that trouble. He sat with her for a bit wanting to find out a bit more about it until his break from work had finished and then he said he would see her tomorrow at Serena's.

Serena finished at 5.30pm and came to the office to say goodbye to Bernie as she wouldn't see her until the morning. She quietly shut the door behind her and made sure the blinds were shut. Bernie looked up and stood to give her a cuddle. She breathed in Serena's perfume and stroked her hair while Serena had her head on her shoulder... "Will miss you..." Serena was holding onto her tightly and Bernie held her tightly back... "Miss you too..." they stayed like that for a few minutes and gradually moved to kiss each others lips quietly but firmly. They both pulled away gently and looked at each other. "I'll text you when I get back later tonight... hope you have a nice time with Jason..." Bernie kissed her once more on her forehead lovingly while Serena clung on slightly to Bernie's waist.

Serena collected her coat and bag closing the door behind her and going to find Jason by the Porter's office. He was ready to go so they walked to the car chatting and left the car park to head home.

Once in, Serena put some dinner in the oven to cook and they made a start on moving the drawers out of the dresser and cupboards so Serena could sort them later. Jason was always happy to help his Auntie and they chatted away mostly about Celia while they worked until dinner was ready.

Bernie left work on time and headed straight to the soup kitchen. She found Mark waiting for her at the door like last time and greeted him with a smile. He was happy to see her and filled her in on updates that she would need to know for the dinner shift tonight. She followed him through to the kitchen area and met another volunteer Amy who was already busy chopping up vegetables. She smiled and said hello as Mark introduced them. Bernie gave Jason's donation box to Mark and he thanked her.

When Mark had gone they got chatting and Bernie was happy to do whatever was needed. Amy was very chatty and Bernie thought she was around Cam's age. She was training to be in catering and wanted to get some different experiences in a variety of kitchen settings. Bernie liked her and found her easy to work with. They finished all the preparations and started cooking, Bernie sorting out cutlery and drinks ready for when people started arriving.

Serena got back to clearing out after dinner while Jason kindly washed up. She was sorting some of the stuff she had around for years and was determined to make this a fresh start... out with the old and all that...

She found a box of photo's and opened the lid to find some photo's of her as a child, her mother and father, Elinor as a child and some of Edward which she really wanted to get rid of!!! Jason came upstairs with a cup of tea for her and came to look at what she was doing. "Look at these Jason... this is me as a little girl..." she smiled at him and he took some of the pictures from her to take a closer look. "Auntie Serena you are so pretty..." he beamed at her and thought it was wonderful to see what she had look like when she was younger.

She showed him some photo's of her mother - his grandmother. He studied the photo for a while saying that it was very interesting to learn about his family history. He wanted to see more photo's so she showed him all the ones that were in the box. He looked closely at the photo's of Elinor when she was small and he smiled. "She looks happy...". Serena smiled... "Yes she was a really happy child... always on the go... into everything...". He said she needed to keep these photo's and put them somewhere where he could look at them again if he wanted to. She suggested putting them in the office/study and he nodded.

"I only have a couple of photo's of when I was small..." he went to fetch them and Serena couldn't believe she hadn't seen them before now. She smiled at him and her heart melted when she saw one photo of him on his first day of Primary School in his uniform. "Jason.... you haven't changed at all..." she beamed at him and he chuckled.

They carried on with moving the furniture out of the bedroom and into the office for the weekend with Jason happy to have one of the bedside tables in his room. The bedroom was looking pretty bare now and Serena went to sort out some more of her things while Jason went to watch TV until she would come to sit down with him in a while. She wanted to halve her things if possible to make room for Bernie's stuff and she knew she had far too much anyway! Good opportunity for a clear out...

Bernie served up some of the dinners for the people who came to the centre and also made some hot drinks on request. She kept an eye out for Luke but he hadn't shown up at the moment. She got chatting to a young girl who was sitting on her own and found out that she had run away from her boyfriend's house and didn't get on with her parents. She wondered what she could do to help her while the girl was talking. Bernie asked about any other family and the girl mentioned an older brother. Bernie got her mobile out of her bag and passed it to the girl... "Call your brother... please..." the girl reluctantly took the phone and went to a quiet corner to make the call. Bernie got her some dessert while she was talking on the phone and when she came back to sit by Bernie she was looking much happier... "Thank you... he is coming to pick me up in half an hour... thank you Bernie". Bernie smiled at her and took her phone back... "No problem... you need support at the moment...".

Amy came to find her and Bernie got up to help with the collecting of the dirty plates and cups ready to wash up. They chatted and Amy was interested in Bernie's career, past and present given that Bernie had mentioned medicine and the army. They got talking about relationships while they were washing and drying the crockery. Bernie mentioned Serena straight away, she was very proud of her lovely partner and she was not someone who hid anymore!

Amy beamed at her... "I'm gay too... I have a friend... well yep a friend... I like her but i'm not sure if things will happen between us or not". Bernie smiled... "Well... from experience... you have got to go for what you want or you will never know..." she enjoyed chatting openly and as they cleared away she signed up for another shift next week. Amy wanted her to work on the nights she was in which she did happily. They said goodbye and Bernie left feeling really happy that she had helped tonight and made a new friend.

Serena was tired after sorting through as much as she could, it was now 10pm and she was sitting with Jason for a bit with the TV on before she hauled herself up to bed... she really was very tired. She had her phone on the side waiting to hear from Bernie and wondered how she had got on tonight. About ten minutes later her phone flashed... "Hi gorgeous, hope everything been ok tonight with the moving and sorting? Had a really good evening, can't wait to tell you about it tomorrow, miss you, I love you xx'.

Serena smiled, she could tell Bernie had enjoyed helping again and was looking forward to them decorating the bedroom over the weekend. She was sleeping downstairs tonight on the blow up mattress and missed having Bernie there with her. She took herself upstairs to get changed and typed back... "Missed you darling, glad you had a good time, everything sorted for tomorrow, will miss falling asleep with you, I love you too... so much always xx'.


	33. Saturday (3 weeks later...)

It was early and Bernie woke up in her flat for the last time. She grinned to herself looking over at the pile of boxes by the door of her bedroom... some full and some empty to be filled with last minute things to move to Serena's today. She couldn't believe the day had finally come round! She was really excited but knew there was a lot to do today to make sure the flat was sparkling clean to get her large deposit back.

She quickly showered and while getting dressed saw she had a text from Serena... 'On my way over now :) :) Jason will help later, this is so exciting! Hope you slept well darling xx'. Bernie beamed at the message and typed back a quick reply.

She bolted down a cereal bar and a quick cup of coffee before scanning round and making a short list on a post it note of what needed to be finished.

At 10am on the dot Serena was at her door armed with more empty boxes and cleaning supplies. "Morning...." she whispered as she kissed Bernie firmly and Bernie pulled her into a cuddle before kissing her again grinning. "This is so exciting... Serena..." she breathed heavily her eyes shining as Serena tucked a loose bit of blonde hair behind her ear for her.

Bernie made Serena a coffee and then they got to work... Bernie cleaning the bathroom while Serena put the boxes that were already packed into her car. Bernie came out to say what else was ready to be moved and Serena packed her car up efficiently before heading back to her place to unload.... she would let Bernie unpack the boxes later.

Bernie was feeling all sweaty after scrubbing the bathroom until it sparkled. Her arms ached and she took five minutes break to sit on the sofa... cushions now packed so it was pretty bare. She sipped on a diet coke and wiped her brow. She could see that Serena had taken all of the packed boxes for her and a standing lamp plus two plants and her weights.

She made herself get back to work... packing up her bathroom toiletries so the bathroom was now completely stripped of all of her items and dazzling with shine. She was quite impressed with her efforts!

Serena came back a while later bringing Bernie a doughnut and of course providing her with more kisses and more cans of drinks as it was going to be a long day!

Serena got to work on cleaning the kitchen while Bernie packed up her bedroom. Some bits were already at Serena's but the things she needed all of the time still needed boxing up... not that there was much. She hummed away to the radio and Serena came through smiling at her. "What...?" Bernie smirked at her raising her eyebrow. "You look so adorable..." Serena smiled at her... taking in her vest and cropped jeans... it was Autumn but Bernie was feeling warm with all the work and Serena liked listening to her hum along happily.

Serena went back to the cleaning while Bernie loaded her own car up this time with boxes from the bedroom and lounge. She drove to Serena's this time leaving Serena cleaning her oven in the flat... how wonderful was she doing that for her... Bernie was dreading cleaning the oven but Serena happily offered and seemed happy to help out.

Once at Serena's, Bernie began to unpack some of her boxes quickly... hearing Jason now up and about in his bedroom. He came out onto the landing to see her smiling... "It's moving day!!!" he seemed so excited and was going to go back with her in the car in about ten minutes time. She asked how he was and he grinned... "I'm really happy today... because you are coming to live here properly..." he went to give her a high five and she chuckled returning the gesture.

They stopped at the supermarket on the way back to the flat to get Serena a birthday cake for tomorrow and some champagne. They already had her gifts sorted out and were currently hidden in Jason's bedroom so Serena wouldn't see them when helping to pack up Bernie's flat.

They both arrived to find Serena having a rest on the sofa after scrubbing Bernie's entire kitchen clean and having packed up the rest of Bernie's limited kitchen equipment. Bernie noticed the labels Serena had written for the boxes, her heart melted and she went to sit by her side to give her a hug... "Thank you so much for doing that for me..." she kissed her gently and rubbed her shoulders knowing that Serena must be aching now.

"Pleasure..." Serena smiled at her and nodded to Jason who had come to help. He carried the kitchen boxes to Serena's car and helped to pack up the rest of Bernie's bedroom bits. There were also boxes ready for the charity shop and a big bag of rubbish for the large bin downstairs.

They all worked hard until there wasn't anymore that Serena and Jason could do so they said goodbye to Bernie and left her to finish everything off. Serena drove back home via the charity shop and Jason jumped out of the car to drop off the boxes of donations.

Bernie took a final look around her now empty flat and smiled. She checked everywhere again and made sure it was all clean... it was... there wasn't one bit of dust or dirt anywhere. She took her keys off her keyring and put them in an envelope she had saved. Shutting the door behind her she drove to the lettings agent office to hand back the keys. She spoke to the man who had let the flat to her and he asked if everything had been ok. She smiled and said that yes it had but she was happily moving in with her partner today. He smiled back and shook her hand wishing her luck.

When she arrived at Serena's she let herself in with the new key Serena had given her and she called out to let them know she was here. Serena came straight into the hall... "Welcome home darling..." she beamed and kissed her firmly wrapping her arms around Bernie's back.

Bernie grabbed her gently by the waist and leaned her head on her shoulder affectionately... "There is nowhere I would rather be... this has been my home for quite a while now actually and I couldn't be happier...". Serena kissed her again... "I am so happy too... I love you so much... you belong here... we belong together...".

Bernie nodded leaning in for another kiss... "I love you too Serena... you are my whole world and always will be...".


	34. Sunday (Serena's birthday)

Serena woke gradually to see Bernie staring at her like an eager puppy... "Happy Birthday!!!" Bernie kissed her gently and wrapped her arm round Serena's waist cuddling closer.

"Morning... how long have you been awake...?" Serena managed a small grin with her right eyebrow raised... she was still waking up. "Oh not long... here..." Bernie reached to the side of the bed and lit a candle which she had stuck in a chocolate muffin. She turned round with it beaming looking for Serena's reaction...

Serena grinned and blushed a little.... "Thank you... darling... that's really sweet". She blew out the candle and Bernie asked her to make a wish...

"I have my wish..." Serena moved herself up slightly to kiss Bernie firmly and smiled saying how wonderful it was to wake up together with Bernie now living there. They cuddled for a while before hearing Jason shut his bedroom door and knock on their door loudly... "Auntie Serena... happy birthday!!! Are you getting up now?" Serena chuckled, carefully getting out of bed, pulling on a cardigan and answered the door.

"Hi Jason... thank you and yes we will be down in a minute.... why don't you make some coffee..." he nodded smiling and went down the stairs. Bernie chuckled and motioned to Serena to get back into bed for a minute. Serena happily obliged and lay slightly on top of her gorgeous partner... sliding her hands down Bernie's body and deepening the kisses until Bernie was getting breathless... "You better stop... Jason will be up again in a minute..." Serena slightly panting herself nodded and pulled off her still smiling.

They put on their dressing gowns and headed down to the kitchen to see Jason who had made coffee's and set the breakfast table with flowers, candles and champagne!

Serena beamed at him and he gave her a hug... "Happy birthday...". She patted his arm lovingly when he pulled away and sat down at the table. She could see a pile of cards and a small selection of wrapped gifts.

Bernie warmed up the pastries while Jason showed Serena the cake they had bought for her. She was delighted and couldn't remember the last time she had started a birthday this way... it was so lovely. Elinor was on holiday as she was on a break from uni but Serena knew she would call this morning... she always spoke to her on her birthday if she couldn't visit.

They all sat round the table... Bernie poured Serena and herself a glass of champagne and the pastries were soon eaten with crumbs spilling everywhere. Serena started to open her cards and smiled as she heard from her old friends. Jason gave her his card with two presents which were beautifully wrapped... she was really touched by his kindness.

She opened the presents to reveal some luxury bath products and her favourite chocolates. She kissed his cheek and thanked him very much. He turned red and made her open his card which read 'To the best Auntie ever' on the front of it. She blushed herself and thanked him for being so thoughtful.

She had spa vouchers from Elinor for them to go together. Serena was thrilled and she sent a text straight away to her daughter to thank her. Then it was Bernie's turn to give Serena her gifts. She opened the large box like present to find her favourite perfume and an envelope. She thanked Bernie for the perfume and began to carefully open the envelope so not to tear anything that may be inside.

In it she found two theatre tickets for the play she had been desperate to see, she gasped and looked quickly for the date on the tickets... tonight. She beamed at Bernie and kissed her... she knew Jason didn't mind and she couldn't actually hold back... "Thank you... so much... this is wonderful... we are going tonight?" Bernie grinned at her.... "Yep and i'm taking you to dinner first.... Jason is staying with Alan later aren't you Jason..." he nodded and smiled.

They sat round the breakfast table chatting leisurely and Serena felt really spoilt! Her mobile rang and it was Evie... "Happy Birthday Auntie Serena...". Serena chatted away to her and said it was ok for her to pop round this afternoon with Fletch. Evie very much wanted to see her on her birthday which Serena thought was lovely.

Bernie went to use the shower quickly while Serena pottered around looking at her cards again and finishing her coffee in the garden. Jason was in his bedroom getting dressed when the doorbell went. Serena wasn't dressed but as Bernie and Jason were upstairs and busy she thought she had better answer it...

"Ric... hi..." she blushed as she was only wearing her light silk robe and he chuckled... "Happy birthday Serena... just a quick call as I have a meeting but wanted to bring you a card..." she showed him in and thanked him... making him a quick coffee. He was working today but taking the day off tomorrow instead. Jason came downstairs and said hello to Ric. Ric asked him how he was and he chatted to him with Serena for a few minutes before finishing the washing up in the kitchen from breakfast.

Bernie heard voices in the lounge and came through now dressed herself... "Ric... hi... how are you?" she nodded to him and went to sit next to Serena. "I just bought Serena a birthday card... i'm not stopping... I heard you moved in yesterday... officially..." he grinned at Bernie and she blushed a little. "Yes... it was a busy day... but yes I live here now..." she grinned at Serena and said to Ric that she needed to change her address on the records at work, he nodded and said he would do it for her later.

He chuckled again looking at Serena reaching for Bernie's hand while they sat together. "I remember when Serena first told me she liked you..." he was looking at Bernie who had gone bright red... "Um really...?" she looked down slightly and Serena squeezed her hand tighter giving Ric a look which said how embarrassing! "Yes she couldn't stop grinning and it was after you had kissed her the first time. She said she was interested in you and it could be love".

Now it was Serena's turn for her cheeks to flush pink. Bernie grinned at her from under her messy fringe and pulled her closer... "Well we got there in the end didn't we..." she pulled her closer with her arm round her shoulder and Ric laughed. "Well ladies... I better be off... hope you have a nice day Serena..." she got up to show him out and he kissed her cheek at the door... "You look so happy... "she smiled back at him... "I am... thank you very much for the card... see you Tuesday..." he got into his car and gave her a slight wave as he drove round the corner.

Serena went upstairs for a long, hot shower. They were just relaxing at home today with Jason and now Evie and Fletch were popping round. She couldn't wait to go out tonight with just Bernie and would dress up then. As she was getting ready in the bedroom her mobile rang... it was Elinor...

They chatted for a while... Elinor was on a city break to Budapest with some friends during reading week from uni. She was pleased to hear that Bernie had moved in and what Serena's plans were for the rest of the day.

Bernie bought her up a coffee while she was on the phone and went to the study/office to unpack her last box in there. There was enough room... Serena had cleared some stuff out so Bernie had a couple of drawers and a shelf. She could see that Serena had put some more recent photo's on the desk of them together and one of them with Jason in the middle that had been taken a few weeks ago. She smiled and unpacked her things.... there that was everything now in their home.

They had a quick snack lunch together and some more flowers arrived from Serena's friend Sian. Jason tried to help by putting them in a vase but he was getting frustrated that they wouldn't fit in so Bernie separated them into two lots to help him and Serena gave her a grateful smile.

Fletch and Evie arrived in the afternoon and Bernie cut them some birthday cake to have with cups of tea and a milkshake for Evie. She had bought Serena some chocolates and a plant which Serena loved. Fletch chatted with Bernie while Evie and Serena caught up.

Bernie got ready for the evening ahead and as she was ready in plenty of time she dropped Jason round at Alan's. He thanked her and hoped she had a nice evening. She made her way back to her home now and when she got in Serena was still putting her make up on. She smiled and poured herself a glass of wine relaxing. They were getting a taxi tonight so they could both have a drink!

Once they got to the restaurant... a fancy Bistro near the theatre they were going to later... the waiter lit the candles on the table and gave them some menu's to look at. Serena couldn't stop smiling and thought it was all really wonderful. Bernie had dressed up and Serena couldn't stop staring at her, wondering how on earth she had got so lucky... and at her age too! Bernie could feel the heat of Serena's stare and smiled back at her... "What would you like to eat...?"

Serena took ages to decide... it all looked so lovely... in the end she opted for the steak while Bernie went for the salmon. They chatted away and shared a dessert as they were both quite full. Bernie wanted them to toast Serena's birthday and a weekend to remember... they clinked glasses and smiled shyly at each other... Serena realising they needed to go shortly to make the start of the play.

Bernie settled the bill while Serena went to the toilet and then they went a few doors down to the theatre. Bernie reached for Serena's hand as the lights went down for the play to start and Serena laced their fingers together for the entire performance.

They both really enjoyed it and headed back home in a taxi afterwards relishing the fact they had the house to themselves!

They both collapsed on to the bed when they got in... lazily kissing and Serena murmuring thank you's in between hot kisses. She thought Bernie looked stunning tonight and was eager to undress her... Bernie was proving quite ticklish tonight though and more than once they just collapsed into giggles.

It got more serious when Bernie looked deeply into Serena's eyes and declared her love for her... Serena knew how Bernie felt... she of course felt the same but... whenever Bernie opened her heart up... Serena always felt it was a very precious thing indeed. There was no giggling then... deep kissing... hands everywhere and mouths searching each other... frantically...


	35. Monday

AAU was heaving with trauma patients... there had been an accident on a bridge nearby and Bernie was rushed off her feet in the trauma bay with Serena supporting her with the less injured on the ward. Raf bought them both some coffee's to keep them going and they were both grateful for his kindness.

Bernie was straight into theatre after her brief sips of coffee and worked on saving someone who had been crushed by a lorry. The operation went on longer than she thought but the outcome was thankfully good and she breathed a sigh of relief as she took a quick break in the office... she needed a hug from Serena.

Serena saw Bernie go into the office from one of the patient beds and excused herself to go and see her partner. She shut the door quietly and went to Bernie's side to see how she was and how theatre had gone. Bernie reached for her immediately and held her tightly... "God I love you..." she stroked up and down her back slowly and leant her head on Serena's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes just comforting each other... content just to see each other after the sort of morning they had.

Bernie sat down at her desk and filled Serena in on how the operation had gone and wanted an update on the next urgent cases. She could see that Raf and Morven had taken over for ten minutes so they could both take a break and she saw that Morven had very kindly left a muffin on her desk with a post it note. She smiled and ate it quickly before brushing her hands on her scrubs and heading back out onto the ward.

Serena had lunch with Jason in Pulses. He had stayed at Alan's last night and wanted to hear about her birthday evening out with Bernie. She smiled when talking about it and asked how he was. Jason asked about drinks at Albie's after work for Serena's birthday with some of her colleagues as he wanted to come along too. She nodded and said she finished at 6pm so they would have a drink afterwards and then dinner at home. Jason was still excited that Bernie had just moved in and couldn't wait for them all to have dinner together later like a family. Serena felt her heart melt and really content that she was looking forward to that too. No more Bernie heading back to her flat... not that she was there often at all but still... she would always be there now with her... it was her home too.

The afternoon was still busy and Serena and Bernie both worked in theatre together on two patients who had been caught up in the bridge accident. One of the operations was fairly quick but the other was more awkward and required deep concentration which left them both tired when they scrubbed out at 5.30pm.

Bernie reminded Raf, Fletch and Morven about a drink for Serena's birthday and they were happily going to head to Albie's shortly when they had each finished their shifts. She had also invited Ric, Essie and Sacha to join them.

Bernie completed the rest of the day's paperwork while Serena freshened up in the staff bathroom. She was tired after the weekend and the day they had all had but thought it was lovely that Bernie was taking her and her favourite work colleagues for a drink for her birthday. She was constantly surprised and touched at Bernie's thoughtfulness and thought again about how lucky she was. She grinned to herself in the mirror while touching up her makeup.

Serena and Jason waited for Bernie in the office while she changed her shirt and then they headed to Albie's with Morven. Raf and Fletch still had another half an hour to work but they said they would be straight over when finished.

As they walked in, Serena saw Sacha and Essie at the bar waiting for them. They gave Serena hugs and offered to buy the first round which Serena thought was lovely. They all sat in the corner they usually sat in and Jason made a toast to his Auntie which Bernie felt herself well up at. He also wanted to toast Bernie and Serena moving in together which Serena felt her cheeks flush slightly pink at but Bernie was just grinning and looking so happy.

Essie and Sacha wanted all the details and Morven filled them in as both Serena and Bernie were still a little shy about their romance although they didn't really care who knew it was just their professional reputations they were apprehensive about but the others were just thrilled for them and as they were raising their glasses again Raf and Fletch walked through the door... coming over to take drinks orders for the second round.

They ended up staying for four drinks in the end and got a taxi back to Serena's with Jason. Serena had enjoyed herself and Jason kindly offered to make them some dinner which Serena was grateful for but was apprehensive about what he would dish up. Bernie grinned at her and made her leave Jason to it as they went to cuddle on the sofa... "Thank you for organising that darling... it was lovely..." Serena was playing with Bernie's fingers slowly while Bernie was kissing her neck and then up to her cheek and along her jawline... "Ummm glad you liked it..." she moved to gently kissing her soft lips and then settled with her head on Serena's chest stroking her legs lovingly.

"What do you think we will end up with for dinner...?" Bernie was grinning at her and Serena rolled her eyes smiling... "Who knows... i'm not sure what is still in the fridge to be honest..." she went back to playing with Bernie's fingers and kissed her hair.

Around twenty minutes later Jason appeared saying he was dishing up now and Bernie pulled Serena to her feet affectionately while they went to wash their hands and get some drinks ready... they had both had enough alcohol for one evening so settled on sparkling water. As they both sat down at the kitchen table both looked around for some clues about what they were about to eat...

"I hope you will like this... it was what I could find to cook" Jason looked proudly at the plates he put in front on them both and Bernie couldn't look at Serena at all... she knew they would laugh and that wouldn't be kind... they were both tipsy after all and starving by this point!!

Serena looked at the combination of foods on her plate and tried her best not to giggle... she could see fried egg, baked beans, sausages, lettuce, rice and ham. She thought he had tried to make a full english breakfast but his own version and she had no idea why he had cooked rice to go with it but just smiled at him and started to eat the egg and sausage slowly.

Bernie had no clue why Jason had put lettuce on the plate or slices of ham but like Serena started eating the egg. Jason happily chatted away to them about how much he had enjoyed drinks at Albie's and wanted to come with them more often which made Serena try to catch Bernie's eye subtly. Bernie wouldn't look at her though... she knew she would chuckle.

They ate most of Jason's meal but when it came to the lettuce and rice Bernie kindly said she was full and needed the toilet. She excused herself and went upstairs letting out a quiet laugh to herself when she got to Serena's en suite.

Serena joined her after a few minutes and they held onto each other chuckling quietly falling against each other. "Just too funny..." Serena was crying with laughter and Bernie lovingly wiped the tears away from her cheeks then kissed where they had fallen. Serena caught Bernie's lips in a passionate kiss and the laughter then stopped... they kissed hungrily only pulling themselves apart thinking of Jason still sat in the kitchen.

Bernie took Serena's hand... "Come on... let's go back down... and tell him how much we love his cooking..." Serena laughed and nodded... "Ok... but back to me being in charge of the kitchen tomorrow" and Bernie beamed at her and held her hand tightly as they made their way back downstairs...


	36. Saturday (3 weeks later)

Bernie lazily woke, sunshine streaming through the window as she turned over onto her front to see Serena gently waking up as well. They smiled at each other and snuggled closer. It had been three weeks since Bernie had moved into Serena's home and things were going brilliantly... they were in domestic bliss... and both couldn't have been happier.

Bernie pulled Serena tightly to her and stroked along her back and up to her neck kissing her hair softly and nuzzling into her... she was excited today as between herself and Jason pestering Serena... they had finally won and Serena had agreed to getting a kitten... well adopting one.

Jason was up and about on the landing... dressed and knocking at their bedroom door. He knew they were going to pick up a kitten this morning from the Cats Protection centre and he was beyond excited. Even before Bernie had moved in he had asked Serena time and time again if they could get a cat... he loved them and remembered having one as a child.

Serena had been a bit reluctant initially, mainly because she knew who would end up looking after it and also she didn't want her home destroyed! In the end seeing how much it meant to both of the people she loved (who also lived there!) she had agreed on the condition that it stayed downstairs and that Bernie and Jason were to look after it. Jason at the time had given Bernie a high five and grinned at her... it was going to be their cat and Serena felt full of love witnessing how happy they both were.

Bernie had mentioned to Serena several times that she loved cats especially kittens and how she had never been allowed one when she was younger. By the time she could have actually got one as an adult she was away with the army and had never had a chance. Cameron and Charlotte had never wanted a cat... Cameron had begged Marcus for a puppy but he had always said no so the pair of them had made do with a goldfish until Charlotte had been allowed a hamster when she was thirteen.

Serena kissed Bernie softly and smiled at how excited Bernie was today at going to choose a kitten. "You look so adorable..." Serena was grinning at her and reached for her hand under the sheets... stroking her fingers and slipping her hand into Bernie's going back to kissing her lips gently.

Jason suddenly interrupted them again knocking loudly and explaining through the door that the centre would be open now and could they both please get up! Bernie chuckled and went to the door to see him while Serena groaned and turned over shuffling back under the sheets and shutting her eyes.

It was around 11am when they pulled up into the car park of the Cats Protection centre. Serena had offered to drive as her car was larger. Bernie had been and bought a carrier to take the kitten home in during the week. Jason had also been preparing the downstairs of the house getting various bits together with Bernie... they had chosen a small food bowl, water bowl, litter tray, bedding and a few toys. Serena hadn't been to the shop with them but had taken a keen interest when they had returned happily and put all the things out on the kitchen table for her to see.

She could see how excited Bernie and Jason were and she had to admit she was looking forward to the new arrival as well. Bernie had phoned the centre during the week to check if they had any new kittens and expressing an interest. The lady on the phone was very nice and had checked that yes there were currently five kittens ready to be adopted and all they had to do was come along with ID and proof of address as well as an £80 fee. The kittens were all fully vet checked, vaccinated and microchipped.

Jason had then emailed the centre the day after to see what colour the kittens were that were available and he was excited that there was a variety - black, white with brown patches, brown, grey and black with brown patches. He had discussed it with Bernie and she had said she didn't mind the colour it was the kitten's face and personality she would love and Jason then agreed thinking that he would let Bernie choose the kitten... it obviously meant a lot to her.

They all went into the centre out of the rain and waited at the Reception desk. Jason was getting impatient as someone else was being dealt with and he was apprehensive that they were going to choose a kitten or more than one. Serena touched his arm gently and he calmed down a little looking round at the noticeboards and leaflets on the desk.

Bernie grinned at Serena and she leant her head on her shoulder lovingly seeing how excited Bernie was. When it was their turn the lady took some details from Bernie while Serena and Jason went through to take a look at the kittens. Jason was so happy seeing them all playing... they weren't very old at all... a fairly new litter and Serena smiled at them too... she had to admit they were gorgeous.

Finally after some of the paperwork was done, Bernie joined them with another member of staff who dealt with the kittens. She let Bernie and Jason go into the enclosure and Serena watched them through the glass.

Jason was playing with the kittens and liked some of the toys they had... he would definitely get a few more for their kitten when they had decided which one to get. Bernie was in her element sitting with her legs crossed on the floor and letting the kittens come up to her. She stroked a couple of them looking at their faces and seeing which were playful... her eyes settled on the black one with brown patches who was now on her lap and looking at her with huge eyes. She felt herself melt as the kitten started playing with the cord of her hoodie.

Jason came over and stroked the kitten smiling... "That's the one I think... don't you Bernie?". He grinned and she smiled back... "Yes... do you like her...?". He nodded and asked how she knew it was a girl. Bernie said she had asked the lady dealing with the kittens and they were all girls. Jason picked up the kitten off Bernie's lap and looked for Serena... he held the kitten gently up so Serena could see and Serena smiled back at him and then at Bernie who was grinning at her.

Jason and Bernie stepped back into the room where Serena was waiting and washed their hands at the sink. "You've picked a cute one there..." Serena was actually quite excited herself now they had chosen one and Jason waited with her while Bernie went through to the office to finish the paperwork and pay.

Around twenty minutes later they were heading to Serena's with the new kitten in the carrier on the backseat with Bernie while Jason rode in the front. He was pestering Bernie about what to call the kitten and Bernie said Jason could name her as she had been the one to choose. Jason shook his head... "No Bernie... this is your kitten... I will help look after her but I want her to feel like yours...". Bernie thought this was really sweet of him and Serena was impressed with how much Jason had grown letting others have a say in things to make them happy... she smiled at him thanking him quietly.

Bernie said she had a few name ideas but would get to know the kitten today to choose. It had to suit her personality after all...

When they got home, Serena made them some sandwiches and salad for lunch while Jason carefully took the kitten out of the carrier and held her for a bit to calm her down... she hadn't liked the car journey and Bernie was stroking her telling her how beautiful she was.

Serena smiled to herself and rolled her eyes... she was not going to be Bernie's number one girl anymore that was clear! Bernie came to wash her hands and to have lunch while Jason continued to stroke the kitten. She purred softly and Jason grinned at Bernie and Serena... he would have his lunch in a while.

While Bernie washed up and Jason sat to have his lunch Serena had a hold of the new kitten... "Hello... you're gorgeous..." she stroked the kitten and the kitten looked up at her purring. Bernie grinned at her from by the sink... "She loves you already..." Serena laughed and raised her right eyebrow continuing to stroke and cuddle the new member of their household. Jason went to take over but Serena was quite content to cuddle the kitten for a bit longer who was quite happy on Serena's lap.

Bernie was preparing some kitten milk and wanted to be the one to feed her first if possible. The kitten stayed on Serena's lap happily while Bernie fed her. Jason took some photo's and commented on how cute Serena and Bernie looked with the new addition. Serena grinned at Bernie and Bernie kissed her lips gently... "Thank you for letting me have a kitten...". Serena smiled back... her eyes shining... "I am quite taken with her already... she needs a name though... any thoughts?". Bernie nodded... "Whiskey..."

Jason nodded saying it was perfect and Serena rolled her eyes... "Of course... not Shiraz then?" Bernie chuckled... "No... my kitten... my choice of drink...". She was only teasing and Serena and Jason knew this... Whiskey the kitten belonged to the house... to all of them and already looked quite settled... still on Serena's lap.


	37. Sunday

Serena stirred in bed and reached over to check the time on her mobile... 3.10am. She felt around next to her then remembering that Bernie was sleeping in the office/study with the new kitten to get her settled. Even though Serena hadn't at first wanted to have the kitten upstairs she could see it made sense for the bed to be in that room as long as Whiskey the kitten didn't come into their own bedroom she was fine with it.

Serena went to the bathroom and then made her way quietly along the landing to the study. She knocked gently trying not to wake Jason in the process and was wondering whether Bernie would actually be asleep! Bernie came to the door in her vest and shorts and smiled at Serena reaching for her hand and guiding her inside the room that was dark apart from a small lamp that was on.

"Are you ok...?" Serena whispered trying to make out where the kitten was. Bernie nodded and motioned to the sofa bed with her eyes. Serena could see Whiskey the kitten curled up there eyes wide open. Bernie shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Serena still holding her hand... "She won't exactly sleep and I don't want to leave her... in case she gets frightened... new home and all...". Serena nodded pulling Bernie into a cuddle... "Missing you.. in our bed..." she pouted slightly but then smiled to let Bernie know that she really didn't mind her taking care of the new kitten.

"Would you like a cup of tea...?" Serena kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back to look at Bernie. Bernie nodded gratefully and went to sit on the sofa bed while Serena went downstairs, trying not to make any noise at all.

She bought two china mugs of steaming tea upstairs and went back quietly into the study. Setting the mugs down carefully on the desk she went over and stroked the kitten... "Aren't you sleepy...?". Whiskey the kitten purred and looked up at Serena with her huge eyes. Bernie grinned... "She loves you too you know..." Serena smiled at her and sat down next to Bernie on the bed. They cuddled and drank tea whispering so not to wake Jason until Serena went back to bed and Bernie fed the kitten with some kitten milk staying up most of the night.

At 10.30am Serena woke up to the sound of gentle scratching on the bedroom door, she turned over and shut her eyes again thinking it must be a dream. She was then aware of the noise continuing and she reluctantly got up pulling on her dressing gown and opened the door quietly to see the kitten looking up at her...

Serena smiled and picked her up, going along the landing to the study where the door was slightly ajar and Bernie was fast asleep sprawled out on the bed. Serena shut the door quietly and took the kitten downstairs. Jason was already in the kitchen making himself some porridge and he beamed when he saw the kitten.

He took her straight from his Auntie and sat with her on his lap while he ate his breakfast. "I found her outside my bedroom door..." Serena whispered so not to wake Bernie upstairs and Jason nodded knowing that Bernie was staying in the study with the new kitten all last night. "Do you think she is hungry Auntie Serena?" Jason was looking at the kitten and stroking her back softly.

Serena wasn't sure as Bernie had fed her very early this morning but she looked hungry again. She nodded to Jason to try her with some of the kitten milk so he left his breakfast for now and tried to feed her. She wouldn't take it and jumped down from Jason's lap, moving cautiously through into the conservatory. Serena kept an eye on where she was while making some coffee's and toast to take up for Bernie.

Jason was going to set up the scratch post and litter tray today for Whiskey the kitten and try and play with her. He asked after Bernie and Serena mentioned how she had been up most of the night as the kitten wouldn't sleep. She asked Jason to keep an eye on the kitten while she took a breakfast tray up for Bernie, he nodded going back to finishing his porridge as Serena went back upstairs.

Bernie was awake when Serena let herself into the study but she looked exhausted. Bernie smiled at her and thanked her for bringing up breakfast. She asked after the kitten wondering where she was and Serena said she was fine and 'exploring' the conservatory with Jason keeping an eye on her!

Bernie smiled and pulled Serena down onto the sofa bed for a lingering kiss. Serena got under the covers with her and they lay there for a while kissing and cuddling each other lazily.

They heard a knock on the door and Bernie went to answer it in her pyjamas. Jason had bought Whiskey upstairs as he thought she was missing Bernie. Bernie kissed her on the head and took her into her arms... "Hello beautiful..." Jason was popping out to the shops but said he wouldn't be long.

Bernie sat back on the bed and stroked the kitten before trying to put her back into her own new bed on the floor. This time she stayed where she was put and closed her eyes while Bernie now content that the kitten was ok, fell back to sleep... this time with Serena in her bed as well...


	38. Monday

Serena and Bernie were both busy at work and it was already nearly lunchtime. Serena didn't know where the morning had gone, Bernie had been in theatre while she had been overseeing the ward. She had been showing Morven something more difficult for her to practice and been getting on top of all the mountains of paperwork... both her own and Bernie's.

She thought of Jason who was on Annual Leave for a few days and looking after the kitten at home. She decided she would take ten minutes for a quick sit down and to see how he was getting on. She dialled the home phone and rested her legs up on the chair next to her. "Hi Jason... just seeing how you are doing..?". She listened while he explained that the kitten still hadn't slept last night but was drinking some kitten milk and now sat on the sofa in the lounge with him. Serena sighed... this not sleeping was going to have to be dealt with... she would have to talk to Bernie.

They chatted for a while longer on phone and Serena reassured him they would be home around 6pm. Jason was going to play with Whiskey for a bit and try and start teaching her to use the litter tray he was going to set up for her. Serena chuckled and rolled her eyes... good luck with that, she thought!

Serena hung up the phone and had a couple of bites of her apple she had on her desk. She was just about to stand up when Bernie appeared looking exhausted and slightly sweaty. She wouldn't go to Serena for a kiss because of this but Serena was at her side immediately and still pulled her into a tight cuddle... "Missed you..." she whispered... "How was it...?".

"Tough going... he nearly didn't make it..." Bernie reluctantly let go of Serena's arms round her and settled into her desk chair. Serena was back by her side and reached for her hand. "You look exhausted... darling... why don't you head home... I have things covered here and Morven is willing to step up this afternoon... she has some things she needs to do for her e-portfolio... i'm sure Jason would love to see you... the kitten hasn't slept again!!".

Bernie sighed and looked up at Serena through her fringe... "Are you sure? I am pretty knackered...". Serena nodded and kissed her lips gently... "Yep... go... and try and get some rest yourself...". Bernie smiled at her and kissed her cheek lovingly... "Do you know I have the best partner anyone could wish for...". Serena blushed and smiled at her.

Bernie collected her coat and put some of her things from her desk into her bag. With one last kiss to Serena she shut the office door behind her and left to walk to the car park.

Serena sent Jason a text to let him know that Bernie was coming home and that she was extremely tired. She thought the lack of sleep at home lately and the intense surgery she had performed this morning had all got on top of her. She got an immediate response from him... 'Thank god... Whiskey is missing Bernie!' Jason x'.

Serena's afternoon was fairly quiet, she enjoyed doing some teaching with Morven and was impressed with how the young doctor was doing... signing her off on many of the tasks she had to cover.

Raf came to see her with two coffee's and for a brief chat later in the afternoon. Serena was pleased to sit with him for a bit and hear how he was doing. Raf wanted to know how it was all going with Bernie living with her and Serena beamed... "Great thank you... except we now have a kitten!". Raf chuckled... "Her idea... i'm guessing...". Serena nodded and found herself smiling... "It's a cute little thing... honestly but she just doesn't sleep!". Raf thought about something a mate had said to him once about their kitten  who had trouble sleeping and told Serena to try a couple of things like.... making sure there is lots of activity during the day, having an evening playtime to wear it out, giving it something to eat before you want it to sleep and keeping it calm in its sleeping area.

Serena chuckled thanking him and saying that she would have to tell Bernie. Raf laughed... "So you are having to share Bernie with this new kitten then now...?" Serena pouted slightly... "Yes I won't allow it in the bedroom so Bernie is more often than not helping her settle in the office...". Raf smiled at her again... "May be it will just be like this while the kitten is so young and finding her feet in your house... i'm sure she will settle and sleep soon...". Serena smiled at him... she hoped so too.

Jason gave Bernie a hug when she let herself in. "I'm so glad to see you... I think Whiskey is missing you...". He showed Bernie through to where the kitten was now sat in the conservatory on one of the wicker chairs. "Hello... beautiful...." Bernie went straight over and stroked the kitten and she looked up at Bernie with her huge eyes... moving to be picked up and put in Bernie's lap. Jason smiled and asked Bernie how her morning had gone... Bernie explained about the operation and how she had been feeling tired anyway.

Jason nodded and got some of the kitten's toys from the lounge to entice her to play with him while Bernie made some lunch. Jason had already eaten but was happy to have a cup of tea with her while she ate. Whiskey the kitten liked trying to catch the fabric mouse that Jason had bought and it kept her occupied for ages. Bernie came back into the conservatory with her plate of sandwiches and salad but as soon as she sat down Whiskey was jumping to sit on her lap. Jason chuckled... "She loves you very much Bernie..." Bernie smiled at him and told him that the kitten loved all of them.

Jason wanted to try the new litter tray out with the kitten and asked Bernie to help him before she went to lay down. They both decided that the place to put it would be by the back door in the small room Serena used to do the laundry that was off from the kitchen. Jason had made sure that he bought a large litter tray after asking someone in the store for advice. It had low sides and plenty of room for the kitten to use it comfortably.

When it was all set up with the kitty litter in... Bernie went to fetch Whiskey from the lounge where she had wandered into. She carefully put her down in the litter tray and stroked her back softly. Whiskey looked at her and lay down while Bernie stroked her tail and behind her ears. Jason sat down beside them too and just watched.

Bernie explained that it was important to put the kitten in the litter tray at various points in the day so she got used to it and felt comfortable. Jason wanted to do it after meal times and before bed which Bernie agreed with. They stayed with the kitten for ten minutes like that before lifting her out and taking her upstairs. Jason was happy to have Whiskey in his room for a bit out of the way so that Bernie could have a nap.

Serena let herself into the house at 6.20pm. She had left on time but the traffic had been particularly heavy tonight. She immediately spotted Jason through into the kitchen and could smell something cooking... he was making a curry for tea that Bernie had taught him just last week. "Auntie Serena..." he smiled at her while continuing to stir the pan on top of the stove. She went over to him and put her hand on his arm affectionately. "How are you Jason... have you had a nice time with the kitten...?". Jason nodded and said she was in his room at the moment on a cushion he had put on his floor while Bernie was asleep. Serena smiled at the thought of Bernie tucked up in bed asleep. Jason asked her to tell Bernie that tea was ten minutes away and Serena nodded leaving her bag on one of the kitchen chairs and heading up the stairs to their bedroom.

She cautiously entered the room quietly and noticed that Bernie was awake but she looked like she hadn't been awake long. "Hi...." she went over to her own side of the bed and sat down reaching to stroke Bernie's fringe out of her eyes and then reaching under the covers to hold her hand. Bernie moved over to lay her head on Serena's lap, her arms falling around Serena's waist lovingly. "Missed you..." she whispered and they sat like that for a few minutes before Serena remembered that tea would be ready soon. She told Bernie while disappearing into the en suite.

Bernie pulled on her leggings as she had just been sleeping in a t-shirt and they walked down the stairs together, Bernie leading the way holding Serena's hand. Jason smiled at them and started dishing the curry up. Bernie was impressed with his efforts and beamed at him... "Looks great Jason..." he smiled and put the rice in a huge bowl in the centre of the table while Serena opened up some wine and got Jason a coke from the fridge.

They sat eating and Serena was also impressed with Jason's cooking this time around. "Well done... this tastes lovely..." she patted his arm reassuringly and they all turned to see Whiskey the kitten pad into the kitchen and look up at Serena.

Serena smiled down at the kitten and the kitten jumped up onto her lap. Bernie and Jason chuckled... "She's obviously missed you..." Serena laughed and put her knife and fork down stroking the kitten's back while she purred and settled herself. Serena filled Bernie and Jason in on Raf's advice and they took it all on board determined to try at least some of it later!

After tea while Serena washed up, Jason went to put Whiskey into the litter tray again but she wasn't really liking it this time and jumped out. Bernie fed her in the lounge and then tried again and she was happier this time staying in there while Bernie stroked her back for a good fifteen minutes - progress! Serena came in to see where the litter tray had been placed and smiled at Bernie who was sat patiently stroking the kitten while she sat in the tray getting used to it.

"Do I get you back in our bed tonight...?" she looked at Bernie with such love in her eyes that Bernie could only answer... "Of course... Serena... you are still my number one girl you know..." Serena beamed and whispered... "I love you so much..." as she turned to head back into the kitchen to pour them some more wine.


	39. Friday (4 weeks later)

It was a month later and Serena was really so happy... everything was working out really well with Bernie living with her and Jason, the kitten had settled more now and was finally sleeping and also work had been quite steady lately. She sighed happily to herself thinking it might be nice for her and Bernie to take another trip shortly. They both had an Annual Leave allowance and although it was trickier for them both to get time off together running the same ward... it was possible if Hanssen and Ric knew in advance to arrange cover.

She sipped her coffee and looked at the time... the day had flown by and Jason would be in shortly, she knew he was going to stay at Celia's tonight and she was pleased that their relationship was going well. Bernie would also be out of theatre at anytime and she wanted to see her before she headed off to the soup kitchen tonight to volunteer. Bernie hadn't been able to get there as much as she would have liked what with working a lot and settling Whiskey the kitten into their home but she had been determined to get back to helping out as she had really enjoyed it.

Jason appeared with two hot drinks and brownies to share with his Auntie before he was going to catch the bus to his girlfriend's house. Serena thanked him and smiled as he sat in Bernie's chair and filled her in on what had happened during his shift... not much except one of the porter's had broken up with his girlfriend! She happily listened to him chattering on keeping an eye on the ward and looking out for Bernie.

She was just finishing her brownie when Dom appeared at the door looking for Bernie. Serena mentioned she was still in theatre but should be out soon and Dom explained that he was going to volunteer with her this evening after getting the go ahead from his application. Jason smiled at him and said he would tell Bernie, Dom thanked them both and left to go back up to Keller.

Jason headed off just after 5pm and said he would see Serena tomorrow evening. She nodded as he gave her a hug and she checked he had enough money on him. Bernie came through the office door just as Jason was leaving... "Oh Bernie... Dom was looking for you... he is coming to the soup kitchen tonight...". Bernie nodded and asked how Jason was. He said he was heading off to Celia's now and would see her tomorrow night. Bernie smiled at him and went to sit down to put her feet up for ten minutes.

"How was the surgery...?" Serena had come round to Bernie's side of the desk and leaned her chin affectionately on Bernie's shoulder. "Yes... all good... everything as expected..." Bernie pulled Serena's chin gently towards her lips for a kiss before taking a sip of her water. "What time do you need to be there tonight...?" Serena was happy for Bernie to volunteer and she was on kitten babysitting duty as Jason was also out tonight!

"Oh... I said I would be there for 6pm... think I am cooking tonight and showing Dom round...". Serena smirked at her... "Do you think he will like it...?" Bernie chuckled... "We'll have to see... come here..." she pulled her in for another kiss and stroked Serena's thighs slowly before Serena gave one last kiss to her cheek and went to pack up her things to go home. "See you later... i'll save you some dinner..." Bernie beamed at her... "Thank you... you are too wonderful...". Serena winked at her before slinging her bag over her shoulder and closing the door quietly behind her.

Bernie left on time to head to the soup kitchen. She parked outside easily and saw Dom waiting for her at the entrance. "Hi..." she held the door open for him to go through and he smiled at her... "This will be so much fun Bernie...". She smirked at him... "It's not meant to be fun Dom... you're... we're here to help!". He shrugged his shoulders... "Well it can still be fun..." she smiled at him and he followed her through to the kitchen area.

Kelly, one of the girls Bernie had volunteered with before was already there chopping vegetables and whistling to herself. "Hi Kelly..." Bernie spoke softly so not to make her jump and Kelly turned round smiling at them both. "Bernie... hi... i'm so glad you have come back...". She stopped chopping and went over to them both.... Bernie introduced Dom and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you Dom... thanks for coming to help....". She asked Bernie if she could wipe down the tables and sort the cutlery out and gave Dom the job of counting out plates and cups to start with.

"So how have you been Bernie...?" Kelly was chatting while finishing cutting up the vegetables for the pasta bake they were going to make. "Yes... fine thank you... sorry I haven't had chance to come for a while... work has been busy, I moved in with Serena and we have got a new kitten..." Bernie chatted while she sorted out what she had been asked to do. Kelly was interested in the new kitten and Bernie beamed... "She is totally gorgeous... settled more now...". Kelly filled her in on some hassle she had had at work and how things were going with her boyfriend. She then asked Dom about himself and Dom chatted away to her while Bernie checked everything and then made a start on filling a big pan with pasta to cook shortly.

Serena sank onto the sofa when she got home. She was cooking lasagne for tea and would save some for Bernie when she got in later. She shut her eyes just thinking she ought to find where Whiskey was when she saw her padding through the door and looking up at her. "Come here..." Serena picked her up gently and settled her on her lap... "It's just you and me tonight...". The kitten purred and settled comfortably on Serena while she stroked along it's back gently.

Bernie and Kelly were busy cooking while Dom was getting ready to open up for people to come in. He was on drinks duty and knew what he had to do when people started coming through the doors. He was enjoying it and made him feel good... that instead of drinking and throwing away his money in Albie's or town he was actually doing some good and it was nice to work with and see Bernie outside of the hospital... he liked her a lot.

The pasta bake was nearly ready and people had started coming though the doors. Dom greeted them and showed them where to get hot or cold drinks and then where to queue up for dinner. Bernie was feeling hot in the kitchen but enjoying herself... she wondered if she would see any of the people she had chatted to before when she had been here.

Kelly dished up the first batch of pasta bake and Bernie finished off cooking the rest. Once all drinks were got and the door was shut, Dom started chatting to some of the people eating. Bernie watched him from the kitchen area and smiled... it was nice to do this together and she thought Dom would enjoy it.

Serena had made dinner and was just waiting for it to finish cooking. She had fed the kitten and poured herself a glass of wine to take into the lounge. She would watch something on TV while she had dinner so she set up a tray and checked the timing left on the oven. She thought about Bernie and how she was getting on. Her phone flashed indicating a text and it was from Jason telling her he was at Celia's ok and they were having a takeaway. Serena smiled at this message and went to take her tea out of the oven... Whiskey the kitten following her and getting under her feet!

Dom had been chatting to one gentleman for a while and was hearing his story... he was sleeping rough in the train station and Dom felt quite helpless. He fetched him another drink and said there would be dessert shortly. He was aware of some cross words being had behind him at another table and turned round discreetly to see what was going on. He noticed a man pouring alcohol into his squash and went to speak to him... "Excuse me sir... we don't allow alcohol in here...". The man began shouting and pouring more into his cup. Dom went to fetch Bernie... partly because he knew she had been high up in the army and may be able to deal with this situation better than himself!

Bernie came straight over... "What's going on here... you can't have that in here... and you seem like you have already had enough... please give it to me..." Dom and Kelly came to join her by her side. The man wouldn't give it to Bernie and was becoming more aggressive.

Bernie got her mobile out to call the centre manager just as the man pushed her phone out of her hand and it crashed to the ground. She went to pick it up but the man held her back by her arm... "Don't call anyone I am just eating my dinner...". "Sir you are upsetting the other people in here and you can't have alcohol in here..." Dom tried to help Bernie and also helped her back up.

She scrolled through her phone again to try and find Mark's number...she was debating whether to ring him or just ring the police in case there was more trouble. She had just made her decision when she felt the man punch her in the face and she fell backwards a bit dazed as to what had happened. Dom immediately knelt down to check Bernie was ok as Kelly had pressed a panic alarm and the police arrived to deal with the man in question.

Bernie was ok but she had a cut and bruise to her left cheek and eye. She sat down for a minute with Dom who fetched the first aid kit and cleaned her up a bit. Kelly dealt with the police and the man was taken away to chat with an officer. The rest of the people in the centre were just quietly eating their food, very grateful for having someone cooking them something hot. They were disgusted with how Bernie had been treated and a couple came to check if she was ok.

After most people had left, Kelly cleared up the kitchen with Dom while Bernie held an ice pack to her cheek and eye. It hurt and she was still in shock even though she had received injuries before that had come out of the blue in her army days she hadn't been expecting to be assaulted here. She sighed and went to fetch her bag... "Do you mind if I head off... feeling a bit delicate...". Dom and Kelly nodded and Dom made her promise to text him when she got home... he was concerned about her driving but she had insisted she was ok and just wanted a hot bath.

Serena was dozing on the sofa with Whiskey curled up into her when she heard the key in the door and she sat up knowing it would be Bernie. Whiskey jumped off her lap and plodded through to the kitchen. Bernie was still removing her coat and hanging it up when Serena came to see her... she immediately saw Bernie was hiding her face and rushed straight up to her... "Are you ok... what's happened?". Bernie turned her head to the side... "There was an incident and I kind of got in the way...". Serena kissed her very gently and took her hand leading her into the lounge... "Tell me what happened...".

Bernie cuddled into her side and explained the situation. Serena was horrified and went to get Bernie an ice pack from the freezer as well as heating her up some dinner. She returned to her side and stroked her bruised cheek lovingly... "How much does it hurt... darling...".

Bernie just snuggled further into Serena and shrugged... "A lot but i'll be ok... I was just trying to help...". Serena held her tightly and kissed her hair... "I love you so much... it breaks my heart that some one has done this to you...". Bernie held onto her tighter and saw that Whiskey had come back into the room hearing her voice. She jumped up onto Bernie's lap and settled herself wanting a cuddle. Bernie smiled at her and stroked under her chin... "Hello beautiful...." Whiskey purred and seemed to look between Bernie and Serena with her huge eyes.

Serena left Bernie to eat her dinner while she went to run a hot bath... she wanted to look after Bernie and her heart hurt that someone had done that to her lovely partner. She wasn't happy about Bernie going back there but she knew that Bernie would... she had faced much worse in Afghanistan of course but Serena loved her and wanted her to be safe.

She poured some bath soak into the en suite tub for Bernie and would ask her shortly if she could join her and hold her tightly... she just wanted to keep her safe now she was home and always...


	40. Saturday (a week later)

Bernie was feeling much better after a couple of days off work after the incident and being taken care of by Serena. It had shaken her and she was feeling delicate... her face had really hurt. Serena had provided her with hundreds of kisses and tender loving care though and Bernie was reminded just how much Serena loved her...

It was a normal Saturday morning for them and Jason was eating breakfast with them in the kitchen... pancakes and fresh coffee... juice for Jason. He was thinking ahead to Christmas and casually mentioned that when Bernie felt better they should have a house warming party as they still hadn't had their friends round since Bernie had moved in...

Serena raised her eyebrow and looked at Bernie... she knew Bernie wasn't big on parties... all those enforced socials with the army had frankly put her off for life and she much preferred the quieter life at home as their jobs were so pressured. Bernie looked at her and smiled... "That's a great idea Jason... how about a Christmas/house party to celebrate... and we can invite our friends and family....". Serena grinned at her... "I love it... we haven't done that before together... what do you think Jason... will you want to help us...?".

He nodded smiling and asked if her could invite Celia.... Serena nodded and smiled at him... "Of course... this is so exciting... we could make it a fancy party... dress up... we never do that...". Jason went to get a notepad to write down some ideas and Whiskey the kitten wandered through from the conservatory and jumped up onto Bernie's lap for a cuddle.

Bernie stroked her back lovingly and she purred contentedly. Serena made them all some cups of tea and sat back down grinning... she loved parties and to be planning her own with Bernie and Jason around Christmas time... she was absolutely in her element!

Jason sat down and piped up with some suggestions... "Auntie Serena... you said it could be fancy... what would you like Bernie... any ideas?". Bernie shrugged and said she was happy to go with what Serena wanted. Serena tapped her pen on the table thinking... something fabulous but that Bernie and Jason would be comfortable with... she would have a think....

Bernie took the notepad from Jason kindly and began to write a list of people to invite... obviously Celia, Cam, Charlotte, Elinor, Morven, Jasmine, Fletch, Raf, Sacha, Essie, Ric, Dom. She stopped there as she realised it might be nice if Fletch bought the children and people may want to bring partners or dates with them.

Serena looked at the phone on her calendar... "When can we have this party then...?". Jason thought near Christmas and Bernie checked the work rota on her mobile to see when would be best as people from work would want to come as well as them actually having the time to host it. They settled on the second Saturday of December as that gave them time to organise it all but it wasn't too close to Christmas when many people would be busy with their own things going on.

Whiskey the kitten suddenly jumped off Bernie's lap and plodded through to where her litter tray was and Serena followed checking if it needed to be emptied. Bernie smiled at this care from Serena. Since the kitten had been living there... Serena had been caring for her just as much as Bernie and it made her heart melt.

Jason took the notepad back and began to write some food ideas for the party on it.... Bernie said to him that it really depended on the sort of party they were going to have and she knew Serena thought a 'fancy party' was what she wanted.

Serena came back through with some dry laundry and folded it on the kitchen table while she grinned... "I've got the theme... but will see what you both think... may take some planning... but we have time...". Bernie raised her eyebrows and nodded... "Ok... what do you have in mind...?". One of Serena's favourite films was The Great Gatsby and she said it might be fun to have a posh Christmas party with that theme where people dressed up and they could have champagne and the music from that era could play... they could also decorate the house!

Bernie motioned for Serena to come and sit on her lap... "I love it... what do you think Jason...?". Jason smiled and agreed that it sounded good... "What would I wear though...?". Serena said a smart tuxedo and that Celia could wear a fancy dress. He seemed to like that and wrote it all down in the notepad.

Serena was perched on Bernie's lap cuddling her and Bernie whispered... "Does that mean I get to see you in a beautiful posh dress...?". Serena grinned... "Yep.... what about you... what would you wear...?". Bernie chuckled... "Not sure... would have to have a think about that...."

They wrote down some music ideas and ideas for canapes to serve that Bernie said she would have a go at making. Serena was getting so excited and looked online for some email invitations they could send round in the right style.

Jason went upstairs to phone Celia to tell her all about it.... he seemed excited too... especially when Serena had said they could serve the food and drinks all dressed up to help so he wouldn't be too nervous socialising. She had even said that he could invite Alan and his girlfriend to the party which Jason thought was very kind.

Bernie was still writing some notes down while Serena was perched on her lap looking online. She began to kiss Serena's neck and Serena groaned... "Mmmm that's nice.... how's your face doing...?" she inspected it closely.... kissing gently along where the bruise was starting to fade but still looked fairly sore. "I'll live...." Bernie smiled at her and kissed her lips...

"This is really exciting.... the party isn't it...". Serena beamed... "It's a lovely idea and we get to plan it together...." Bernie went back to kissing her neck softly... "Mmmm yep... think we need to have a shower right now though.... it is nearly lunch time....". Serena grinned.... "What.... right now....?".

"Yep... right now Serena... then we can carry on with the planning...." Bernie pulled her up and took her hand... looking at her with an intense look that made Serena's knees go weak...


	41. 2 days before the party

It was getting close to the party and Serena had the next two days booked off work to prepare... she was due some lieu days and had decided to take them... there was so much to do but she was very excited about this party and relished the organising and preparations for it.

Bernie and Jason were at work today so Serena had the house to herself... she had a late breakfast and made a long shopping list of things she needed to get for Saturday evening. Just as she was about to head upstairs to take a shower there was a knock at the door and she went to retrieve the two parcels... outfits for the party! She was beyond excited and thanked the postman kindly before shutting the door and taking the parcels straight through to the kitchen and went to get the scissors from the drawer to open them...

Before she did... she sent a text to Bernie... 'Parcels have arrived!! :) Please can I open yours? ;) hope work going ok xx'.

She opened her own parcel and took out the most gorgeous silvery grey dress she had ordered for the party. She held it up against her smiling... yes this was just perfect! She thought of Jason and how happy he had been to go and choose a suit last weekend with her. He had looked so smart and he was looking forward to seeing Celia all dressed up too.

She checked her phone and still had no reply from Bernie so she made a final guest list while she poured herself another fresh coffee. She counted up the people who had confirmed they were coming and added some extra's to include potential dates being bought along and realised the total would be around 25.

She got a text back from Bernie and grinned... slightly exasperated... 'No... no looking... have to wait until tonight... will try it on for you then ;) love you xx'.

She left Bernie's parcel on the kitchen table untouched and went upstairs to get ready.

Bernie was having a quiet day thankfully on the ward... she sat down for a quick coffee with Fletch and he was looking forward to the party on Saturday... 'Got my outfit ready for Saturday Bern..." she smiled at him and nodded. 'Got Evie and Mikey sorted out too... the younger ones are staying at a friends house... what are you wearing for the party?' Bernie grinned at him... 'Oh nothing amazing but hoping Serena likes it....'. He nodded sensing she was a little shy about looking nice for her partner and he left it. They chatted about some of the patients who were nearly ready to be discharged and Raf came through to get Bernie to check on something so she rushed out of the office...

Serena was exhausted... she plonked the bags of shopping down in the hall and went through to the kitchen to make a coffee. She felt like she had bought up all of Sainsburys... she felt she had got everything needed though.... drinks... ingredients to make canapes that Bernie was going to make tomorrow evening as well as other bits and pieces...

Bernie was going to be in charge of the music... she was going to download some appropriate music from the era onto her ipod to have playing and she was also going to put up the decorations tomorrow with Jason who had wanted to help her. The decorations had arrived yesterday in the post... fancy balloons, feathers, strings of pearls and gold accessories. Serena was in her element and thought it would all look fantastic.... the main Christmas decorations hadn't gone up yet just white expensive looking sparkling lights in the downstairs rooms hung from the ceiling and draped around.

After she had eaten some lunch and unpacked all the shopping she took her parcel upstairs to try on the dress... she pulled it on in the bathroom as there was a full length mirror in there and smiled at herself... she felt happy and quite attractive... she hoped Bernie would like it... she hadn't said what she was ordering only the colour of it so they wouldn't clash! She took out some new tights from her drawer she had ready to wear and looked in the closet for her poshest shoes.... they would go nicely... Bernie hadn't really seen her in high heels before... she hoped she would like them...

Jason arrived home at 5.30ish and came upstairs to find Serena practising some new make up tips she had found online to look the part for the party... he smiled at her and said how pretty she looked. She thanked him slightly blushing and asked him about his day... he said it had gone ok and asked what time they were eating... this often changed as Bernie's shifts finished at different times but Serena assured him it would be about 7pm. He went into his room to call Celia and Serena went back downstairs to start on preparing dinner.

Bernie arrived home at 6.45pm and wanted a cuddle from Serena instantly... "Missed you...." she cuddled into Serena's chest... kissing up her neck until she found her soft kissable lips to devour... Serena pulled her closer... "Missed you too... please will you show me your outfit....?" she raised her right eyebrow and pulled her 'cute face' that Bernie always found impossible to resist. "Yep ok... let me take my jacket off first...." she smiled at Serena slightly tickling her waist.

Serena giggled and poured her a glass of wine to have before dinner. She waited for a few minutes so that Bernie could take her parcel upstairs and have time to try her outfit on...

Jason came down wanting to watch tv and Serena explained that their outfits had arrived for the party and she was waiting to see what Bernie had got. "Oh i've just seen her on the landing... she's wearing really tight black trousers and a gold shimmery backless top... she looks very pretty...". Serena rolled her eyes.... Jason did not understand surprises!!! She grinned anyway at him at the thought of Bernie looking all beautiful and cautiously started climbing the stairs calling to Jason that dinner was about fifteen minutes...

Bernie looked in the bathroom mirror and did a full turn checking out her backless top.... was she too old to wear a top like this...? She turned again to the front and smiled... she liked this top and it looked very fitting for the era of the party without having to wear a dress that she wouldn't be comfortable in... she heard a shy gasp and turned round to see Serena staring at her grinning... "Wow... Bernie.... bloody hell... you look completely stunning....". Bernie blushed... her cheeks flushing pink and explained that she was going to curl her hair in the style of the 1920's on Saturday. Serena went to her and slipped her arms round her waist leaning to kiss Bernie's neck and stroking her bare back causing Bernie to shiver and goosebumps to appear on her arms.

Serena moved her hair slightly and carried on kissing her neck groaning a little. Bernie chuckled quietly... "I'm so glad you like it..." Serena grinned while still kissing her neck and along the back of her shoulder down her back very slowly... 

"Serena... isn't dinner... very soon..." Bernie stammered feeling flustered and aware of her nipples under the top becoming hard. Serena groaned... "Mmmm yes dinner is in ten minutes....". Bernie grabbed her wrist gently... "Later... promise... can I see your dress after dinner?" she winked at her gorgeous partner and Serena nodded still grinning... god how was she going to keep her hands off Bernie at the party wearing.... that....

They all chatted about the party during dinner and Jason showed them a photo of Celia's dress on his mobile.... it was a pink colour and very fancy. Serena smiled at him... "She looks beautiful Jason..." which made him smile and start to clear the dinner things away as they had all finished. He said he would wash up and then start blowing balloons up that Bernie said she would hang up later tonight.

Bernie pulled Serena upstairs subtly and asked her if she could see her dress on now... Serena grinned and nodded heading to their bedroom while Bernie went to see Whiskey the kitten in the office and stroked her for a while... Jason had fed her earlier and she really had settled in very well now. Bernie went to wash her hands in the main bathroom and knocked on the bedroom door waiting for Serena to answer it when she was ready. She had changed back into her casual clothes for dinner but was very willing to put her party clothes back on if it created the same reaction from Serena who had looked at her like she might ravish her there and then...

Serena opened the door and she took Bernie's breath away.... she looked absolutely gorgeous.... stunning... wow. "Serena.... you look.... totally beautiful... wow that dress is....". Serena smiled at her shyly and shut the bedroom door behind them both. Serena's dress was low cut but appropriate in that she would feel comfortable and had classy fringes at the bottom. "You look so gorgeous...." Bernie had moved behind Serena and put her hands on Serena's waist allowing her arms to creep round her holding her tightly and kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Bernie... put your top back on.... it... well... looks... stunning...". Bernie grinned at her and gave her another kiss on her cheek before picking the top up from the dresser and heading into the bathroom. Serena put on her new lipstick to check it went with the dress while Bernie was changing and when she finally came out and stood shyly at the door of the en suite Serena went to her and kissed her gently asking her to turn round so she could see her back.... beautiful... wow... Bernie had the smoothest most beautiful skin that she just wanted to kiss over and over and never stop. She started at Bernie's neck again and placed gentle kisses all the way down her bare back slowly... causing the same goosebumps on Bernie's arms to appear... she turned round suddenly and pushed Serena against the nearest wall kissing her passionately... pressing her body against hers firmly... Serena gasped grinning...

She slowly felt into the sides of Bernie's top with her fingers.... finding Bernie's nipples extremely hard. She stroked over them and lifted Bernie's top up... Bernie allowing her to remove it kissing Serena forcefully in the process...

They both found each other irresistible and couldn't wait to ravish each other... each giggling softly... knowing they had to be very quiet which made it even more exciting... 


	42. Saturday (The Party)

It was the day of the party and Bernie woke to the sound of the alarm on her mobile. She lazily turned over... opening her eyes to find the other side of the bed empty and she wondered where Serena had gone. She listened for any sounds from the en suite but all she could hear was silence so she got up and padded round the bedroom pulling a long cardigan of Serena's over her pyjamas and looking out onto the landing... still no sign of Serena or Jason... she thought Jason was perhaps still asleep anyway.

She went cautiously downstairs to hear Serena in the kitchen and went through to see her. Serena was at the sink and seemed to be sneezing a fair bit. "Are you ok...?" Bernie went straight to her and rubbed her shoulder. "Morning... just seem to have a bit of a cold... i'm making a Lemsip and going to take it back to bed for a bit... are you ok to finish the decorating with Jason this morning... I want to be fit for later...". Bernie kissed her hair affectionately and smiled.. "Yep leave it to me and go back to bed... sorry you don't feel well..." she kissed Serena's cheek and watched Serena take her mug of steaming Lemsip and the large packet of tissues from the kitchen table and head back upstairs.

Jason soon appeared and he made a cooked breakfast for himself and Bernie. He was so excited about the party later and they discussed what still needed doing. Bernie mentioned that Serena had a cold and had gone back to bed and Jason looked worried... "I hope she will be ok for tonight...". Bernie nodded and smiled at him... "Nothing that rest and fluids won't solve... i'm sure she'll be fine later".

They finished off breakfast and their large mugs of tea and Bernie went upstairs to shower in the main bathroom. Jason looked at the canapes in the fridge that Bernie had made yesterday evening and grinned at them... they looked amazing! He was excited and was feeling proud of himself for being helpful and was looking forward to being a 'waiter' tonight making the drinks for everyone.

Serena woke up around lunchtime and her head felt better but she still had a blocked and runny nose all at the same time... attractive! She was aware of Bernie in the room as she woke and she came to sit on the bed by her side... "How are you feeling...?" she stroked Serena's hair lovingly and reached for her hand under the covers... "Better thank you but still can't stop snuffling!". Bernie told her what her and Jason had finished and Serena was impressed... all of the music had been downloaded and set up downstairs, the food was finished, drinks were chilling and the decorations were all up in the lounge and conservatory. Just the hall to finish and then Bernie would start late afternoon to get herself ready.

She offered to bring some lunch up to Serena in bed but Serena shook her head... "Thank you... darling... but I need to get up... i'll come and make something in the kitchen... just give me a minute...". Bernie nodded and said she would make her a relaxing bath this afternoon to help her feel better.

Jason was eating his lunch when Serena dragged herself into the kitchen and made herself some soup. He smiled at her and asked if she was feeling any better... she nodded and sat down with him at the kitchen table to eat her lunch. Bernie was finishing decorating the hall and had some of the music playing for tonight. She was aware of Jason coming out of the kitchen to see what she was doing and he beamed... "Bernie... it looks great!". She smiled at him and was really pleased that he liked it.

Serena came out into the hall too and felt such excitement about the party. It all looked wonderful and Bernie had gone to so much trouble. There were sparkling lights strung everywhere, gold and black balloons, drapes of fancy material artistically hung, gold bunting and black tassels, it all looked marvellous! She gasped slightly and Bernie blushed... "Do you like it Serena...?". Serena went over to pull her into a tight hug and held on tightly... "Thank you... it looks completely amazing!".

Jason showed Serena all of the food in the fridge and where he had set up a smart drinks station in the lounge. Whiskey the kitten then appeared at the bottom of the stairs and wanted to be picked up by Bernie. "Hello... beautiful..." Bernie cuddled the kitten close to her and stroked down her back lovingly. Whiskey purred and settled happily in Bernie's arms...

It was mid afternoon in no time and Bernie was running Serena a hot bath to have a long soak... hopefully that would clear her sinuses and make her feel more like herself. She added some Eucalyptus and Lemon essential oils so it would be relaxing but would also hopefully make Serena feel more energised for the evening ahead.

Jason had gone to get himself ready in his bedroom as people would be turning up in less than two hours now and he wanted to make sure he looked right and be ready to serve drinks when the guests arrived.

Bernie was sitting on the bed in her robe checking the guest list and any final things to complete... she wanted this party to be really perfect for Serena.

She heard Serena sneeze from the en suite and knocked on the door to check she was ok and had everything she needed in there. Serena managed a chuckle... "Just need you....". Bernie opened the door slowly and went to sit on the side of the bath and rubbed Serena's back... "Are you feeling any better...?". Serena was sitting up in the bath leaning into Bernie's touch contentedly and explaining that she did feel ok in herself just full of cold. Bernie nodded and said she would leave her to it... she was going to get dressed for the party now and then she hoped Serena would kindly help to curl her hair and do her make up for her.

Jason was waiting downstairs all dressed in his suit and checking on the food in the fridge when there was a quiet knock at the door and Celia had arrived. He kissed her cheek and she blushed saying how handsome Jason looked. He got her a glass of champagne and they settled chatting happily on the sofa. Celia thought everywhere looked really lovely and she was happy to help out this evening by greeting the guests when they arrived. Jason thought she looked totally beautiful in her dress and he held her hand tightly while they chatted.

Serena had managed to put her dress on and was sat at her dressing table currently putting make up on to Bernie's face to go with her outfit. She applied eyeliner carefully, followed by mascara, eye shadow and finally lip gloss that really suited her. "There... beautiful..." Serena kissed Bernie's bare shoulder and stood up behind her to curl her hair at the back. Bernie wanted loose curls and she was going to clip it loosely at the side but so that the curls framed her face.

Serena curled each strand carefully and Bernie sighed... "This is really very relaxing... you are very good at it...". Serena chuckled... "I used to curl Elinor's hair sometimes when she was younger and she loved me doing it...". Bernie closed her eyes while Serena put another layer of gold eye shadow across her lids sweeping the brush across gently... "God... Bernie your eyes... look stunning...". Bernie looked at herself in the mirror and grinned... "Not bad... all down to you my love... thank you..." she went to kiss Serena on the lips but Serena shook her head firmly... "Don't want you picking up this cold...". She kissed Bernie on the cheek instead and Bernie went to sit on the bed to watch Serena do her own makeup and hair... she loved watching Serena get ready... she always did.

When they were all ready they looked at each other intensely... "Bernie...","Serena", they both laughed. "You first...." Serena wanted to hear what Bernie had to say... "I was just going to tell you how beautiful and stunning you look... really amazing... god... how am I supposed to keep my hands to myself this evening..." Bernie was blushing and Serena smiled at her... "You look like a model and twenty years younger... Bernie... god... completely sexy... and I know what is under your top which is completely arousing me..." she went to Bernie's side and tickled her gently, her own cheeks flushing...

"Go on... you can have a feel..." Bernie winked at her seductively and Serena beamed... slowly sliding her hands under the front of Bernie's backless top to cup her breasts... "Mmm god.. I need to stop...". Serena pulled away and grinned. Bernie kissed the side of Serena's neck gently and along her amazing cleavage where her dress clung sexily.

They stopped immediately when they heard a loud knock at the door downstairs and grabbed each others hand to walk downstairs... smiling at each other as they went... 

As they reached the bottom of the stairs they realised it was Raf, Fletch, Evie and Mikey all dressed up looking fabulous! Evie saw Serena immediately and rushed to give her a hug. Serena hugged her tightly back and said how beautiful she looked. Bernie went to say hello to Raf and Fletch while Jason appeared taking Mikey to get a drink. Serena introduced Celia to them all and Jason was happily playing 'waiter' in the lounge while Bernie made sure the music was all set up and playing.

She fetched two glasses of champagne for herself and Serena but quietly whispered to her gorgeous partner that it may be wise to just have the one as she had a cold and was taking medication to clear it. Serena gave her a look but had to nod and agree that perhaps it was for the best! Mikey and Jason were getting on so well... Serena smiled at them both and stood talking to Raf for a bit in the conservatory. "It all looks wonderful Serena and you look amazing!" Raf touched her arm and Serena grinned at him... "Not looking too bad yourself..." she clinked their glasses together and wondered why he hadn't bought a date along to the party but felt it would make him uncomfortable if she asked.

The door went and this time Celia showed Elinor through to the lounge, Serena could see her and excused herself from Raf going to hug her daughter who looked really fancy in a black sequined short dress and a feather bower. "Mum... hi..." she hugged her mum tightly back and was amazed by how gorgeous everywhere looked and how beautiful her mum looked. "You look... amazing mum..." Serena smiled and said Elinor did too. Jason got a drink for Elinor and hugged her briefly introducing her to Celia.

Bernie had gone to check on the kitten upstairs and she was fast asleep in Jason's room on a blanket on the floor that he had put for her to use. She shut the door quietly and headed back downstairs getting the door herself this time where Cam had arrived with Charlotte. She hugged them both and thought they looked really super... they had clearly made an effort and both looked open mouthed at their mother and what she was wearing... "Mum... you look stunning..." Charlotte kissed her cheek and followed Bernie through to the lounge to get drinks. Serena came through to greet Cam and Charlotte and they both thought Serena and their mum looked so happy together... it was really lovely to see.

Bernie went to hold Serena's hand and check she was feeling ok which she said she was but she was sensibly sticking to soft drinks for the rest of the evening. Bernie grinned at her... "We will see shall we...". Evie came up to chat to Serena and Serena introduced her to Elinor. Elinor took Evie's hand and they went to go and sit in the conservatory and talk about boys which Serena chuckled at. Elinor hadn't bought a date and Serena wondered if there was anyone special on the horizon for her. 

Essie and Sacha arrived next looking wonderful and both admired Serena and Bernie's outfits. Celia showed them through to where Jason was proudly serving drinks and Mikey was dancing with Charlotte to the 1920's music which he thought was 'very funny'! Morven next showed up at the door and Bernie showed her through to where Cam was waiting for her to arrive... they liked each other... that was obvious and Bernie hoped tonight may be the night they would get together. She thought Morven looked really pretty and told her. Morven smiled at her and said she didn't look half as good as Bernie which made Bernie blush and head to get another drink.

Serena found her in the kitchen pouring another glass of champagne from the fridge... they had kept a few bottles in there for themselves so the ones in the lounge could be kept for the guests. She went to Bernie's side and stroked her back lovingly... "Are you ok...? Not hiding are you?". Bernie shook her head... "No... just getting a drink and having a few minutes...". She grinned at Serena in her outfit and said how hard it was not to kiss her...

Serena smiled and lent towards Bernie's ear... "I'm feeling much better... don't think one kiss would hurt do you?" Bernie pulled her lips intensely to hers and kissed her deeply not caring if she caught Serena's cold... she would live. Serena got carried away and deepened the kiss further. They suddenly heard throat clearing and broke apart hurriedly... "Well... well..." it was Dom who had come to find Bernie and he grinned cheekily at them both. They both went red and Bernie went to get him a drink saying how smart he looked... "Did you bring a date...?" she asked eagerly but he shook his head... "No... thought you might have invited that gorgeous son of yours..." Bernie looked at him not too sure if he was joking or not! "Joking Bernie... please relax..." he laughed and hugged her saying she looked incredible tonight.

Most people were chatting and dancing in the lounge now with their drinks. Jason and Celia were putting the canapes out... lots and lots of them that Bernie had made and Serena smiled at them both. They were both quite shy and relished having jobs to do. She wandered into the conservatory and saw Raf chatting to Charlotte... they looked close and Charlotte was laughing at everything Raf said... mmm... was something going to happen there...? She grinned and left quietly looking for Bernie who had let Jasmine and Ric in... they had finished late at work and Serena went to greet them both. Ric raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. He looked very smart himself and she showed him into the lounge to get a drink.

Serena went to sit on Bernie's lap on the sofa as the rest of the seats were taken. Bernie rested her hand on Serena's thigh gently and Elinor flashed her mum a smile. Serena blushed and Bernie held on tighter. There was a brief lull in the conversations and Serena took the chance to say a few words...

"I would just like to thank you all for coming tonight and celebrating with us. We wanted to have a party as you will know that Bernie moved in with me quite recently... well in with me and Jason and we thought it would be nice to have our family and friends round. The theme was my idea but Bernie has done most of the work and I know you will think she has done an amazing job with everything."

Bernie blushed and Serena continued... "I just want to say to Bernie that I love you and you make me very very happy... hope you all have a lovely evening... there's plenty to eat and drink so help yourselves...".

Everyone clapped and cheered and Bernie got up to kiss Serena's cheek... "I would just like to add that I love Serena too and it's lovely to see all of the people we care about together".

She suddenly noticed that Charlotte was holding Raf's hand and pointed to Serena subtly... Serena just grinned at her and shrugged her shoulders. She was feeling much better now and was really trying her hardest not to touch Bernie intimately as she looked so beautiful tonight. Bernie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen which fortunately was empty... "That was very romantic wasn't it... I love you so much Serena... god I'm so lucky to have you...". Serena looked at her shyly and whispered... "When everyone's gone... will you take me to bed..." she winked and went back to the rest of the party leaving Bernie grinning to herself and rolling her eyes both with lust and happiness... 


	43. 2 weeks later (the day before Christmas Eve)

Serena and Jason were busy getting the office ready for Charlotte coming to stay. She had called Bernie early this morning in tears and after asking Serena, Bernie had said to Charlotte that she was welcome to come and stay a day earlier than planned. Jason was putting the kitten's things in his room as she usually slept in the office... Whiskey followed him slowly and looked up at him with her big eyes as he picked her up carefully stroking her back... "You can sleep in here for a few days...". She purred and settled on Jason's bed happily... he hadn't got the heart to move her off it so left her curled up and went back to help Serena with the pull out sofa bed.

Everywhere looked Christmassy in the house and Serena was feeling very excited about the next few days... she had always loved the festive period... maybe with a few painful exceptions involving a certain Edward Campbell but apart from those... Christmas had always been a particularly happy time. She thought of Bernie and how lovely it was going to be spending it together with their children.

Charlotte was coming to stay anyway for a few days so it really wasn't any hassle for her to come later today. Over the last few days she had called Bernie a couple of times wanting to talk and Bernie had dropped everything to be there for her daughter... she was stressed out with uni work, had an argument with her two housemates and things hadn't progressed with Raf... she knew he was really into someone else and was upset.

Bernie was waiting for Charlotte outside her student house in the car. It was really very cold and Charlotte had texted her when she had called saying she would be five minutes. She thought of how she could help her daughter and sighed... just being there for her was a good start and she knew Serena would be better at all this than she was and would be a support. She took a sip of water from the bottle in her car door and put the radio on to listen to while she waited...

Serena and Jason were preparing lunch... just some homemade soup, breads and cheeses ready for when Bernie and Charlotte came in shortly. Jason was going to wrap his gifts up straight afterwards and then if Charlotte wanted to he was happy to watch a film with her... depending on what she wanted to do of course... he knew that she was upset at the moment and just wanted to cheer her up.

Serena was just putting the soup to warm on the stove when her phone rang and seeing it was Charlotte she immediately answered. "Serena...? You need to come quickly... it's mum...". Serena stopped still... stunned... what had happened... Charlotte sounded frightened...

"What is it...? What's happened?" Serena sank down at the kitchen table worried. "She was waiting for me outside the house in the car and a lorry has gone into her car and another one... she is hurt and an ambulance is on its way... please could you come...?". Serena immediately passed her phone to Jason, she couldn't talk anymore. She turned the stove off quickly and almost ran to get her coat and shoes from the hall. She grabbed her phone back off Jason... she needed it... apologised and said she had to go right now. He just nodded at her and she slammed the front door behind her getting into her car as fast as she could. She knew where Charlotte lived vaguely and put her address into the sat nav speeding away to get to Bernie.

When she arrived she saw an ambulance parked outside the house and the police had already arrived breathalyzing a man in his late twenties. She stood there taking in everything when she felt Charlotte fling herself into her arms crying. She hugged her tightly trying to get any information out of her as to what had really happened.

"The man over there... think he is over the limit... he was driving the lorry. Mum and another lady are hurt... they are both in that ambulance." Serena went to speak to the paramedics and they explained that Bernie was conscious but in extreme pain. "Can I go in and see her quickly... she is my partner..." they both nodded and Serena stepped up into the ambulance carefully.

She went straight to Bernie and whispered... "It's me... just to let you know that I am here and I love you...". Bernie just reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. 

The ambulance driver needed to go and Serena stepped back out to be with Charlotte. There wasn't enough room for people to go with patients as it was carrying two injured women already who needed to get to the hospital right now.

Serena tried to stay calm for Charlotte's sake and asked her to get her bags... they would go to the hospital in her car. Charlotte nodded and went to get her things... Serena sat in the car and felt she was shaking. She quickly called Jason to update him and said where she was going to be. He said he would get the bus to the hospital straight away meeting them there and also said he would ring Cam.

Serena drove fast to Holby and parked up in her usual spot. They both rushed to where Serena knew Bernie would be taken... Accident and Emergency. Charlotte sat down in the waiting area that was heaving while Serena spoke to her colleagues finding out where Bernie was so they could get to her quickly.

She had already been taken to be assessed so they went to find her... Serena trying to reassure Charlotte with every step they were taking even though she wasn't sure herself how bad it was. Charlotte was still crying and Serena put her arm round her and stopped for a few seconds... "Come on... try not to cry... your mum is tough and she will be ok...". Charlotte nodded hugging her tightly and they carried on finding the right ward and bay where Bernie was being treated.

They eventually found where Bernie had been only a few moments before and now she was being assessed. They had to just sit and wait.... Serena put her arm round Charlotte and Charlotte leaned into her looking scared... "She will be ok won't she Serena...?". Serena couldn't say but just nodded and checked her phone to see if Jason had arrived. He had left a text to say he was waiting in reception so she replied telling him where they were so he could join them.

Ethan came to find Serena to say that Bernie's injuries were quite serious but she would be ok. She had head trauma and fractured ribs from the lorry striking her. Serena gasped slightly in shock and had to sit back down... "Umm can I see her please?". He nodded and Serena went to tell Charlotte what was happening...  Jason appeared and Serena told him he needed to wait with Charlotte and she would be back when she had seen Bernie.

She followed Ethan to a bay where Bernie was laying strapped up in bed now. She looked positively awful and Serena had to fight her tears from falling at the sight of her gorgeous partner. She went up to kiss Bernie gently on the lips... "Hi... just to let you know i'm here and so is Charlotte and Jason... i've been so worried... have you got enough pain relief?". Bernie nodded and motioned for her to sit on the bed... she reached for Serena's hand and squeezed it whispering... "I love you..." before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

Serena sat there gently stroking Bernie's hand lovingly and listening to what was going on around her. God... head trauma... that would have to be closely monitored and what would the results be? Her ribs were fractured and Bernie was obviously in pain... this was horrendous and her mind flicked to the man she had seen with the police outside of Charlotte's house... drinking and driving... disgusting behaviour... Bernie could have been killed.

After a while she kissed Bernie's forehead gently and went back to find Charlotte and Jason to update them. Bernie was going to be taken for more tests and scans soon so Serena suggested they both head back home and have something to eat. "The kitten needs feeding and I will keep you updated... promise...". Charlotte nodded but just wanted to see her mum for a minute before they went...

Serena showed her to where Bernie's bed was and Charlotte gasped seeing her usually strong mum looking so fragile... "I love you mum..." she kissed Bernie's cheek even though she was asleep and squeezed her hand. She gave Serena a hug and then left with Jason to get the bus... they could always come back later and they couldn't do anything at the moment.

Serena went for a coffee and sat trying to take everything in... Bernie had been woken and was now having a CT scan of her head and chest scan to see what damage had been done... she actually felt like praying and closed her eyes tightly... 'Please let Bernie be ok, please, please' she thought to herself while sipping her drink.

She waited twenty minutes then made her way back to the ward and sat waiting for Bernie to come back. When she appeared on the trolley, Serena stood up and waited patiently for Ethan to explain the results of the scans... Bernie had three fractured ribs and she would need to rest and take high strength pain relief. 

The CT scan results showed no brain injury but Bernie was obviously concussed, tired, slightly confused and felt dizzy. Serena went to her side immediately and kissed her. "Is there anything you need... that I can get for you... darling...?". Bernie reached for Serena's hand and whispered... "Just you... always just you...".


	44. Christmas Eve

Serena was sat slightly slumped over Bernie's hospital bed on AAU. She had hardly slept but was very grateful that Bernie had been moved onto their own ward and was recovering. She woke slowly realising where she was and noticed that her hand was still holding Bernie's hand with Bernie laying on her side facing her... eyes shut and looking really pale... her beautiful lips looking dry.

Serena sat up slowly not wanting to wake her and noticed Morven coming towards them with a blue patient file in her arms... "Ms Campbell... can I check her for you?" Morven was not sure whether Serena would want to do it herself or whether she should step in because of the nature of Serena's relationship with Bernie.

At hearing voices Bernie woke slowly and looked at Serena with a lopsided smile... "Hi... did you stay all night..?". Serena nodded and kept hold of her hand tightly... "Morven is just going to check you over and i'm going to nip home to pick up some bits for you... anything particular you want?".

Bernie gave her another grateful smile... "Serena... it's Christmas Eve you should be at home... Elinor is coming to stay today and Charlotte and Jason are there... you have a house full... why don't you just come back tonight for a hour?". Serena shook her head... "God no... you are my priority... Christmas or no Christmas Bernie... I want to be with you...". They both heard Morven cough and realised she was waiting patiently to check on Bernie's injuries. 

Serena typed Bernie's list of items she would like from home quickly into her phone and passed Bernie her own lip balm from her handbag to apply... "Here... your lips look dry..." Bernie reluctantly let go of Serena's hand to rub the raspberry salve over her lips to make them feel better. She warned Morven that she wanted to give Serena a kiss before she left and Morven chuckled... "Ok i'll avert my eyes... but then I want to check on your ribs... ok?" Bernie laughed as Serena leaned in to kiss Bernie gently stroking her cheek at the same time... "Won't be too long... please rest and do as your told..." she raised her right eyebrow at her partner and Bernie nodded grinning.

When Serena got home she realised that Charlotte and Jason were in the kitchen.. she called out that she was back and they both rushed to see her giving her hugs and Jason bought her a cup of steaming hot coffee straight away. They all sat down in the lounge so she could fill them in on Bernie's progress. Jason had been opening Christmas cards when his auntie had come back but had left them on the kitchen table wanting to hear how Bernie was.

As they were chatting... Whiskey the kitten padded through to where they all were and went straight to Serena to be picked up... "Hello you..." Serena lifted her onto her lap and she purred settling immediately as Serena stroked her back lovingly. A text came through from Elinor saying she would be coming over late afternoon and Serena replied that Jason would be in but herself and Charlotte would be at the hospital. Whiskey jumped off Serena's lap to go under the Christmas tree and Charlotte laughed finding the kitten very sweet.

Serena went upstairs to gather the bits that Bernie had asked for... various toiletries, her ipod, clean underwear, socks and a cardigan of Serena's... her instruction had been that it shouldn't be washed as she wanted to wrap herself in Serena and the fragrance of her perfume which Serena thought was beautiful... she spotted it slung on the chair and folded it neatly putting it into the bag with the other items.

As she was zipping it up Jason appeared with some sandwiches for her to eat... "You must eat something Auntie Serena..." she nodded thanking him and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat beside her and leaned his head on her shoulder... "Bernie will be ok you know..." she smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately... "Thank you for the sandwiches... very sweet...". He smiled and told her that he had opened a Christmas card this morning from his dad...

Serena looked at him her eyes wide with surprise... "Your dad... but I thought..." he nodded... "Yes he left when I was small and I haven't heard anything from him since...". She put her arm round him... "So... how do you feel about that...?". He shrugged and said he didn't know... it was all a bit much with worrying about Bernie and he didn't know how his dad knew where he lived... she nodded and they just sat for five minutes together in peace.

Bernie was feeling restless and sore... she did not like staying in bed and resting... she liked to be active and this was torture... she missed Serena's presence and wished she would hurry back although she knew with Christmas Day tomorrow it was a really bad time for this to have happened... they were meant to be all happy and loved up celebrating Christmas with their children and Jason. Raf came to check on the side of her head where she had been injured... she winced at the pain and he touched her shoulder... "More pain relief...?" she nodded and asked him about his holiday plans... they chatted for a few minutes before Serena and Charlotte appeared wanting to see her and Raf left straight away to carry on with his work not comfortable at all with being around Charlotte after what had happened with them.

Charlotte sat next to her mum and leaned in to kiss her cheek... "Mum you look awful... how are you feeling...?". Bernie held her arms open for a hug and Charlotte held onto her tightly. "It's not as bad as it looks... I will be fine in a few days... are you all ready for Christmas then...? I may be out tomorrow if i'm a good patient...". Serena raised her eyes at Bernie and Bernie winked at her... "Do I get a kiss...?" Charlotte looked between them and grinned... "Don't let me stop you..." Serena looked cautious but pulled the curtain round and kissed Bernie's lips quickly... Bernie pouted... "Is that the best you can do... Charlotte doesn't mind... do you...?" Serena was now bright red and Charlotte took the hint to go and get some more water for her mum.

Bernie pulled Serena gently onto the bed and gave her a proper kiss... then nuzzling into her neck... "That's better..." Serena grinned back at her and they stayed close... lips slightly touching and fingers laced together for a few minutes until Charlotte returned. Serena opened her bag to give Bernie the items she had requested and Bernie smiled at her... "Thank you... this is what I really wanted..." she held her hand out for Serena's cardigan and asked for some help to put it round her shoulders... she breathed in Serena's gorgeous scent and beamed... "Mmmm feeling better already...".

Charlotte rolled her eyes affectionately and laughed... "You two are just too cute, do you know that...?" Serena blushed but Bernie didn't care... she patted to the side of where she was laying for Serena to snuggle up to her and Charlotte sat on the other side. They kept her company for an hour before Cam was due to arrive and then they each kissed her and left Bernie to spend some time with him when he arrived.

Serena whispered... "I love you... really hope you can come out tomorrow but i'll come in to see you first thing anyway...". Charlotte left them to it collecting her coat and woolly scarf from the chair and waiting outside the cubicle to give them a moment of privacy. Bernie pulled Serena to her for one last kiss... "I love you so much... i'm feeling much better so please don't worry". Serena nodded giving her one very last kiss on the forehead and then she waited while Charlotte was finishing talking to Raf who had appeared and was apologising again to her.

Elinor had arrived at the house and was sitting talking to Jason in the kitchen eating chocolate log and getting the full story of what had happened to Bernie. They had decided between them and with Charlotte's help as well that they would share the cooking tonight and tomorrow to give Serena a break... there was plenty of food and drink around the house... luckily Serena was incredibly organised so had planned ahead. They heard the key in the door and went to see Serena and Charlotte who both looked frozen as they stepped into the hall.

Elinor hugged her mum tightly and tears started to fall from her mum's dark eyelashes... "It's so good to see you... it's been awful". They all went through to the lounge and sat down catching up. The kitten came straight to Serena again and Serena picked her up lovingly... "Are you missing Bernie..." Whiskey looked up at her with her huge eyes and settled into her lap. Elinor was going to put some dinner on for them all and Serena thought that sounded absolutely wonderful... "Thank you... darling... could do with a nap first though... no sleep last night... could we eat in a while...?" Elinor nodded and they all set to work in the kitchen to help out while Serena picked Whiskey up gently and took her upstairs...

She went to put her in Jason's room but quickly changed her mind and whispered... "Would you cuddle up with me for a bit..." she put a clean blanket on the bed and lay down resting her head on the soft pillow and closing her eyes. Bernie had sent her a text to say that her head was feeling better and although her ribs hurt a lot the pain relief was doing the trick... she had ended the text with I love you, I love you, I love you Xx' which had made Serena smile... maybe Bernie would come home tomorrow... that would be so wonderful.

She heard the faint sound of carol singers walking up the road outside of the house and her eyes fluttered shut. She felt the kitten curl into her side... comforting her... until Bernie returned...


	45. Christmas Day

Bernie woke to the sound of some of the other patients singing Christmas songs and unwrapping their gifts. She rolled over to check her mobile to see if she had a message from Serena and to check the time... 8.35am and yes she did have a text... 'Merry Christmas darling... I have swapped with Ric so working today... he let me know late last night that you won't be discharged today... more tests needed on that head of yours... I hope you are feeling a little better, see you shortly, I love you, S xx'.

Bernie was both delighted that Serena would be around all day but also so frustrated that she wasn't going to be going home... would Cam and Charlotte visit later...? What about Jason? This was beyond annoying... she wanted to have a lovely Christmas Day together but thinking back over her conversation with Ric late on the ward last night she had mentioned feeling dizzy and slightly sick again. He had taken a look and wanted to run some more tests first thing this morning... one thing was for sure she wasn't going anywhere today... some Christmas...

Serena had been awake since 5am worrying about Bernie after Ric's call... she had been tossing and turning under her sheets and willing the time to pass so she could go to the hospital. At 7am she heard Jason up and about on the landing and went to wish him Merry Christmas... he was carrying Whiskey the kitten who Serena had let out of the bedroom before she went to sleep late last night. He gave her a hug and asked what time she was going to be heading to work and to see Bernie... Serena said she was getting ready shortly and would be leaving as soon as possible. He was worried about her and Bernie too... he didn't mind spending the day with Charlotte and Elinor who were staying and still fast asleep... he also knew Cam was supposed to be coming round for Christmas dinner but they had all decided yesterday evening after Serena had spoken to Ric that they would all eat together tonight instead.

Bernie had gone back to sleep on the ward but woke again shortly after 9am to texts from Cam and Charlotte asking how she was and telling her they would be in to see her later. Raf appeared with a cup of tea for her and she wished him Merry Christmas. He smiled at her... "How are you feeling today...?" she shrugged and he noticed she seemed pretty down hearted. "Hey... i'm sure you will be home tomorrow... and Serena is working now today... she wanted to keep an eye on you...". Bernie gave him a lopsided smile and sipped her tea... she hoped Serena would be here as soon as she was back from the tests...

Serena parked in her usual car park spot and made her way up to AAU with a large flask of coffee (as Pulses was shut today!) and gifts for Bernie from herself and Jason... Cam and Charlotte would bring their presents themselves later. She wished the porter's Merry Christmas and went straight to find Bernie after saying a brief hello to Morven in the corridor.

Bernie had just got back when she pulled the curtain back very quietly and her face broke into a beautiful grin... "Serena... Merry Christmas...". Serena pulled the curtain back round the bed and went to sit next to Bernie reaching to stroke her cheek and pulled her face gently towards hers to kiss her. "How are you feeling...? Merry Christmas darling...". Bernie reached for her hand and stroked it gently... "I'm ok... waiting for my test results to come back... felt a bit dizzy last night...". Serena took a look at her head and stroked her hair lovingly... "Still beautiful..." she kissed her forehead and stroked again over the mark that was there from the accident.

She sat down for five minutes to give Bernie the gifts she had bought... Bernie looked embarrassed... "Serena... mine for you are at home hidden away...". Serena shrugged... "That's ok... you can give them to me when you are back home...". Bernie looked down at her hands and reached to hold Serena's again... "I wanted to give you a lovely Christmas... this was hardly what we had in mind was it...". Serena laughed gently... "No it wasn't but... the main thing is you getting better... Bernie... nothing is more important than that and Cam and Charlotte are visiting you later...". Bernie nodded... "Yes... and I get to see you all day so that's a bonus..." she winked at Serena and Serena's cheeks flushed a deep pink.

Raf and Morven were making a fuss of Bernie and chocolates and biscuits were being passed round the ward. Serena had work to do but made sure that Bernie was her priority... the morning went quickly in the end and soon it was lunchtime. Catering had sent up some 'Christmas dinners' for the patients which went down well... there were even crackers!

Around 2pm Cam and Charlotte appeared to see Bernie who was resting reluctantly under Serena's watchful eye. The test results had been back a while and there was nothing to be concerned about but Ric had been worried about Bernie's symptoms yesterday and she was still on a high dose of pain relief for her ribs. "Mum..." they both kissed Bernie on the cheek and gave her tight hugs... "How are you...?" Bernie put on a smile for her children who had bothered to come and check on her on Christmas Day. She opened their thoughtful gifts and they weren't bothered either that their gifts from her were at home hidden.... they just wanted her well and back to herself.

When they had gone for a breath of fresh air outside Serena sat with her partner and kissed her gently... "I love you..." she leaned into Bernie's neck and nuzzled it slightly. Bernie closed her eyes taking in Serena's perfume and held her tightly... "Love you too... how's Jason and Elinor?". Serena mentioned that Jason had received a Christmas card from his dad and Bernie wanted to know all about it... Serena hadn't had chance to talk to him about it more than they had already and was wanting to make sure they spoke about it later... she knew Jason had been anxious about it...

They were still alone for a few minutes and Bernie pulled out a small wrapped gift for Serena... "Here... Charlotte found it and bought it in for me to give you... Merry Christmas Serena...". Serena felt her eyes well up with tears... she wasn't sure if it was the emotion of the moment... relief or happiness but she took the box shaped gift and sat closer in Bernie's arms while she opened it... "Bernie... " she gasped slightly at the beautiful diamond bracelet inside... classy, elegant, simple but stunning...

Bernie grinned... "I got it ages ago... hoped you would like it...". Serena kissed her firmly her hands resting on Bernie's waist lightly... "I absolutely love it... thank you...". 

Cam and Charlotte returned to spend some more time with their mum and Serena got back to work wearing her bracelet. Morven noticed when she was signing off some paperwork and reached for it slowly... "Wow... that's beautiful... from Bernie?" her eyebrows were raised and she was grinning...

"Yes... she just gave it to me..." Serena was blushing and Morven touched her arm gently... "It's stunning... she will be home tomorrow... sure of it...". Serena nodded and went off to check on her other patients.

Cam and Charlotte were heading back to Serena's late afternoon and Bernie hugged them both tightly... "Thank you both so much for visiting... hopefully see you tomorrow". They nodded and wrapped up warm to go outside... Charlotte texting Jason to let him know they were on their way back.

Elinor opened the door to them twenty minutes later as the taxi pulled away... "How is your mum?" they took their coats and shoes off and went into the kitchen to update her. Jason was putting the vegetables and roast potatoes on and the turkey was already in the oven cooking away. Christmas dinner would still be served... maybe not as fancy as Serena would have done but they would still eat together when she returned home hopefully at 7pm.

Jason went to sit in the lounge to watch tv... he was missing Serena and was still thinking over hearing from his dad again after all the years that had passed. Whiskey the kitten jumped up onto his lap and settled down... he smiled at her and tried to relax. Cam came to join him and they ended up having a good chat while the girls finished off the dinner.

Serena went to give one last check on Bernie before heading home... she felt so awful leaving her but Bernie had insisted. They sat on the bed leaned against each other and whispering how much they loved each other. Bernie was wearing the new pyjamas and perfume that Serena had bought for her. Serena fed Bernie a chocolate from the gorgeous box that Cam had bought in and Bernie giggled. "I will be fine... you need to go... the dinner will be ready for you... hopefully see you tomorrow...".

Serena kissed her passionately... the curtains still pulled round the bed and squeezed her hand tightly... "Lots of rest... will text you later... you are my life Bernie Wolfe and never forget it...". Bernie nodded and blew her a kiss just as Serena pulled the curtain back round her bed and went to collect her bag from the office... tomorrow she would be in first thing to hopefully discharge Bernie... she needed her home where she belonged and they could carry on with Christmas... properly together...


	46. Boxing Day

Serena woke suddenly before her early alarm went off... she noticed the kitten curled up to her on top of the large soft blanket she had kept on the bed since Bernie had been in hospital... the comfort of having Bernie's kitten sleeping next to her filled her with comfort and eased her anxiety. She took a second look at the time on her mobile... bit early to ring AAU yet... 7.10am... on Boxing Day as well. She went to the bathroom and knew she wouldn't hear anyone else up and about for a while...

Jason was obviously there in his bedroom sleeping and Cam had stayed in the spare bed in his room last night not wanting to go back home to stay with his dad. Charlotte was staying in the office/study and Elinor was sleeping in her own bedroom... her old room she still stayed in when she visited.

Serena padded down to the kitchen in her slippers feeding Whiskey who had now joined her wanting breakfast. She looked round at the food and drink left that she had bought in eager anticipation for the lovely Christmas her and Bernie had planned together... she knew it would all get eaten and drunk but it still made her feel upset that this had happened and that Bernie had been injured. She looked carefully at the decorations on the Christmas tree in the lounge and realised she had slept in the bracelet Bernie had given her as a gift yesterday. She smiled at it and went back into the kitchen to make a fresh coffee...

Bernie woke gradually on AAU... her dose of painkillers had worn off and her ribs were quite sore. She opened the curtain from around her bed and motioned for Fletch to come and help her... he had started early this morning... overtime. He smiled at her, checked how she had slept and got her some pain relief. He asked if she would like him to call Serena but she shook her head... she didn't want Serena woken yet, it was still early and she knew she must be exhausted. Fletch fetched her a cup of tea and stayed to chat quietly to her for a bit... he had really enjoyed Christmas Day with the children and Bernie was eager to know what they had all got from Father Christmas!

Charlotte joined Serena in the kitchen at around 8am and gave her a hug... "Morning... how did you sleep?". Serena hugged her back and made her a coffee and some breakfast... to keep busy and spoil Bernie's daughter a little. "I slept ok thank you... when I eventually drifted off... what about you...?". Charlotte smiled and said she had been very comfy but had woken early worried about her mum. "Shall I call AAU now... see if she can be picked up this morning?" Serena was hopeful this would be the case and Charlotte nodded sitting at the table while Serena made the call to AAU in case Bernie was still asleep.

Bernie was still laying on her ward bed and was suddenly aware that Fletch was on the phone and kept looking over at her. "Yes she will be fine to be picked up when you are ready... yes everything normal... yes she will need to rest and won't be back at work for a week at least... yes I did thank you... see you shortly Serena". Fletch put the phone down and came straight over... "Your lovely girlfriend is coming to pick you up so you may need to get dressed..." he gave her a wink and Bernie blushed. "Ummm maybe we're a bit old for the term 'girlfriend' Fletch..." he laughed... "I don't think so... suits you both" and with that he picked up her notes and went back to the nurses station leaving Bernie to get ready in peace.

Serena had finished getting dressed and Charlotte was waiting for her in the hall ready to go to the hospital. Jason appeared to make himself something to eat as Elinor rushed past him on the stairs seemingly late for going to Edward's for the day. She kissed Serena on the cheek and said she would be back later as she grabbed her coat and scarf... "Hope Bernie is feeling better..." she shouted as she shut the door loudly behind her and Serena rolled her eyes at Charlotte who grinned. Jason was going to kindly clean up the breakfast things and change the sheets in Serena's room to wash before Bernie got back... he had offered and Serena thought it would please him to help out so had agreed... Jason seemed fascinated with washing clothes and sheets... he kept a schedule of what needed to be washed when so she mostly left him to it!!

Bernie was all ready for them and sitting on the bed when Serena and Charlotte arrived. Charlotte smiled at her mum and hugged her tightly... "How are you feeling mum...?" Bernie shrugged and smiled back... "Like I've been hit by a lorry... otherwise good..." Charlotte laughed and Serena went to kiss Bernie on the cheek but Bernie pulled her closer kissing her lips softly... "Missed you... so much...". Serena kissed her back briefly as she was aware of Charlotte standing right there and Fletch watching them with his eyebrow raised.

"Let's get your bag... and medication... anything else...?" Serena was fussing round Bernie and Charlotte grinned at them... too cute! Serena went to chat to Fletch while Bernie used the bathroom and then they all left AAU walking slowly through the hospital and down to Serena's car... Charlotte and Serena either side of Bernie to make sure she was ok.

When they got home Jason greeted Bernie like he hadn't seen her for months... he hugged her tightly and Bernie winced... he had slightly caught her right rib and Jason was then upset. She smiled at him to show he hadn't created that much damage and he went to make her a cup of tea... shortly bringing a steaming mug in to the lounge where she had sat down to get comfy. Whiskey the kitten came in quickly after Jason hearing Bernie's voice and jumped onto her lap purring and wanting to be cuddled. Bernie smiled and looked down at the kitten affectionately... "Hello beautiful...". Serena smiled at this sight and checked with Bernie when her next medication was due... Charlotte grinned again at Serena fussing round her mum... her mum was so lucky.

They all sat chatting and Bernie was feeling drowsy, her head leaning further and further down Serena's shoulder. Serena noticed and got up slowly pulling Bernie up lovingly... "Come on... you need to sleep..." Bernie nodded and let herself be led upstairs. Jason had changed the bedding as promised and Serena pulled back the covers and plumped up the pillow for her gorgeous partner. She helped Bernie to undress and kissed her lips gently... "Won't disturb you for the rest of the day... just come down when you feel like it..." she kissed Bernie's forehead and she felt Bernie slip her hand gently into her own... "Serena I thought I was going to die... and never see you again... when the lorry hit the car... I love you so much...". Serena just held her and stroked her back gently... "I love you too.... darling... you are safe now... I will look after you... get some rest..." she knelt by the bedside where Bernie was laying under the covers and stroked her hair until Bernie had drifted off...

Cam had reluctantly gone to see Marcus before they had all returned from the hospital but Jason and Charlotte were sat on the sofa watching tv and chatting happily... they were sharing some chocolates and Serena smiled as she went into the kitchen seeing them getting on so well... she was feeling tired herself now and would have happily curled up with Bernie for the rest of the day but knew that Bernie needed complete rest. She sorted out some dinner things for later and then went to join Jason and Charlotte in the lounge for a bit... she must have been dosing off as she was suddenly aware of Jason shaking her awake... "Auntie Serena... Bernie is shouting for you...".

Serena got up quickly and went to the bottom of the stairs and listened... she heard Bernie's voice clearly... "Serena........ Serena?". She made her way to the bedroom and discovered Bernie laying in the same position she had left her earlier but the covers had been flung off onto the floor and Bernie was shaking...

"Serena..." she looked up slightly as Serena went over to her and shook her gently... "Are you ok...? What's happened?". Bernie just started crying and clung onto her tightly...

Serena climbed properly onto the bed so Bernie could lay against her chest and she could hold her properly... "Did you have a bad dream...?" Bernie nodded and squeezed Serena really tightly. Serena just stroked her hair and whispered... "You are safe Bernie... i'm here..." Bernie started to calm down a little but her breath was still all over the place and her heart was racing. Serena stroked down her bare arms and Bernie felt cold but she insisted she was feeling hot. Serena just stayed with her calming her down and telling her how much she loved her.

Eventually after around thirty minutes Bernie had calmed down and was laying quietly just with her head against Serena's shoulder now and her grip had loosened. "Bernie... " Serena kissed her cheek and kept quiet until Bernie wanted to talk... Bernie shuddered and felt completely embarrassed... "I'm fine now Serena... it's ok...". Serena looked deeply into Bernie's beautiful eyes and raised her eyebrow... "You aren't fine... do you want to rest or come down stairs...?". Bernie said she couldn't face being around the others just at the moment but would Serena stay with her for a while longer...

Serena nodded and said she really should just pop down and let Charlotte and Jason know what was happening as she had been upstairs now for ages and they had heard Bernie shouting before and must be worried... "I will ask them to make dinner... they won't mind... Elinor isn't back until later... gone to Edward's". Bernie nodded and shuffled back down under the sheets.

Serena went down stairs and made some cups of tea in the kitchen explaining what had happened to Charlotte and Jason who both looked concerned. "Would you be able to make dinner...? It would be such a help..." they both nodded and gave Serena a hug each. Serena went back upstairs with the cups of tea and a tin of luxury chocolate biscuits that had been a Christmas gift. 

Bernie was still under the sheets but wasn't shaking this time... fortunately. Serena put the cups down on either side of the bed and offered the biscuit tin to Bernie who smiled and took two different ones... "What more could I want..." she reached for Serena's hand and apologised... "Sorry if I frightened you... thank you for calming me down... I don't know why that happened... i'm really embarrassed...". Serena kissed her with all the love she could put into a kiss and Bernie grinned against her lips... "Wow... some kiss... what's that for...?" Serena smiled and leaned her head this time against Bernie's chest... "Because I love you and never want to see you upset... Bernie.... I was worried yes but... you never need to be embarrassed... it's me...".

Bernie kissed her back and stroked Serena's hair... "What a Christmas... guess we will always remember it..." she chuckled but soon winced as laughing hurt her ribs. Serena took that as her cue to get Bernie's medication... she patted her arm lovingly and went to fetch it from downstairs thinking Bernie's recovery was going to take a while... how long she didn't know... all she did know was she would be the one to make everything better no matter what Bernie needed... always...


	47. Wednesday

Bernie woke late and turned over under the warm sheets... she noticed Serena wasn't in bed and realised she must have left for work already as she couldn't hear her in the en suite. She checked the time on her mobile and snuggled back down under the covers. She still felt sore... her ribs still needed pain relief and her head still felt bruised but she had assured Serena yesterday she would be fine if Serena went to work today as planned.... Charlotte and Jason were in and Elinor might be back from Edwards later so she wouldn't be on her own and there was more than enough Christmas snack food to eat so she certainly wouldn't go hungry!

Serena had arrived on AAU with her mind still on Bernie and how she would cope today at home without her. She knew Charlotte and Jason... to some extent... would see she was ok but after Bernie had been so upset when she had got home she was really worried about her. She sent a quick text to make herself feel better before launching into picking up what she needed to do on the ward from Raf who had greeted her warmly and was concerned about Bernie as well.

Bernie received Serena's text and smiled... 'I hope you slept well and feel a little better today, please call me if you need anything, just rest I will take care of dinner, I love you so much S xx'.

She got up and padded downstairs to find Charlotte sitting with Whiskey the kitten on her lap drinking a cup of tea and checking her phone... "Mum... hi... how are you feeling?". Bernie just shrugged her shoulders and went to sit next to her daughter stroking the kitten who immediately jumped onto Bernie's lap and stared up at her with her huge eyes. Charlotte went to make them both something to eat just as Jason appeared in his pyjamas... "Hello Bernie, Auntie Serena says Charlotte and I have to take care of you today and you have to let us ok?". Bernie chuckled... "Ok Jason thank you, did you not have any plans yourself today?". He shook his head kindly and went to help Charlotte in the kitchen while Bernie settled back on the sofa with the kitten cuddled up and providing comfort.

Serena had a quick coffee break in the office with Morven at 11.30am and realised she had a text from Elinor who was going to stay with Edward and Liberty for another night... she did ask after Bernie and Serena sent a quick reply before calling Bernie...

Bernie picked up her mobile while eating the boiled egg and 'soldiers' that Charlotte had made for her to cheer her up which Bernie thought was so kind.

 

_"Hi Serena..."_

_"Bernie hi... how are you feeling... you are up then?"_

_"Yes slept in a bit but Charlotte and Jason have just made me a late breakfast, how's AAU?"_

_"Fine... yes... you shouldn't be thinking about work... why don't you have a lovely hot bath and relax..."_

_"Yep ok... thanks you know... for checking on me..."_

_"That's what I am here for... I love you you know..."_

_"I love you too... are you coming straight home after work?"_

_"Yes of course... will cook us all dinner... could you ask Jason to pop out for some bits please?"_

_"Yes sure... will you text him a list...?"_

_"Yes I will Bernie and Bernie...?"_

_"Yes Serena?"_

_"I worry about you... please just text or call if you need me ok?"_

_"Ok Serena... thank you... see you later..."_

 

Bernie hung up and smiled... she had the sweetest partner even though Serena could be a force to be reckoned with at work she had so much love to give and just endeared Bernie everyday... she had always been in awe of her softness and loveliness since they had met.

Jason appeared and asked if that was Serena who had called and Bernie nodded... "She asked if you would kindly pop to the shops... she said she will text you a short list... is that ok?". He grinned at her and nodded... "Of course Bernie... should I get you a magazine?". She smiled at him but shook her head... "Very kind but i'm ok thanks Jason... i've got things I can read and watch this week..." he nodded saying she could choose one of his dvd's if she wanted to and she felt her heart melt at his kindness.

He rushed upstairs to get ready to go out and Charlotte appeared in the lounge now dressed and wanting to keep her mum company... "Shall I run you a bath...?" Charlotte was fussing now and Bernie let her go upstairs and run her one in Serena's en suite which Charlotte was very impressed with! Bernie left her for fifteen minutes to do that while she stroked Whiskey the kitten some more and took her medication... eventually she got up from the sofa and headed slowly upstairs...

Serena had been in theatre for the rest of the day and when she eventually returned to the office to complete the relevant paperwork she noticed a text from Charlotte on her phone and immediately opened it slightly worried... 'Just putting your mind at rest Serena... mum has had a bath, some lunch and is now asleep in front of the tv with the kitten... she is fine... thought you would want to know. Thank you for letting me stay some more days, see you later C x'. Serena smiled and sent a quick reply back before getting on with the admin so she could go home!

Bernie woke late afternoon just as Charlotte was bringing two cups of tea and some chocolate biscuits in for them to share... "Mum... are you feeling any better?". Bernie nodded slightly and moved up so Charlotte could sit on the sofa with her... the kitten had just gone upstairs in search of Jason... she gathered... who Charlotte said was now in his bedroom.

Charlotte leaned into her mum slightly and Bernie put her arm round her... "Are you ok?" Charlotte just shrugged and then a single tear fell from her blonde eyelashes and landed in her lap. "You're not ok... when my accident happened you wanted to come and stay a bit earlier didn't you... what happened love?" Charlotte just wiped her eyes and leaned closer into Bernie... "Things are a bit up in the air with everything at the moment and I feel... I feel a bit down... I guess...".

Bernie looked into her daughter's brown eyes and stroked her hair softly... "Do you want to talk about it...?" she offered Charlotte the plate of biscuits and Charlotte managed a smile... "Thank you... I just... needed a break... the girls in my shared house... I feel a bit left out I guess and then that kiss with Raf happened and then he said he wanted someone else.... made me feel a bit... you know and I guess my assignments are catching up with me and all in all... well... then you got hurt..."

Bernie cuddled Charlotte with her arms round her... "Anything I can do...?" Charlotte just shook her head... "Not really mum... you and Serena have been very kind in letting me stay... just needed a break... I really really like Serena mum... you can't screw this up ok... she is the best thing to have happened to you in like forever...". Bernie managed a small grin... "I know... I know how lucky I am don't you worry... and we will both support you... whatever you need ok...?". Charlotte just nodded and asked if she could stay for another few days which Bernie nodded to but said she would need to ask Serena as well or though it should be fine...". They watched a movie Charlotte liked together until they heard Serena's key in the door and Charlotte got up to go and see her.

"Serena... hi... how was your day...?" Charlotte smiled at her and Serena gave her a hug... "Fine thank you... and thank you for your text... very sweet... how is your mum?". Bernie had got up now and was waiting for Serena in the doorway of the lounge smiling shyly at her. Serena was straight at her side and pulled her into a tight cuddle... "Missed you... how are you feeling darling?". Bernie breathed her perfume in and leaned her face gently against Serena's soft hair... "Bit better thank you... been well looked after don't worry...". They kissed lazily and Charlotte excused herself to start on dinner which she was adamant she was making so Serena could spend some time with her mum after being at work all day. Serena kissed her cheek... "Thank you... you're a sweetheart... just getting a glass of wine... can I get you one?" Charlotte nodded and Serena poured two glasses out for them and got Bernie a sparkling water.

They snuggled up on the sofa... Bernie's head in Serena's lap... Serena massaging her head lightly and stroking her hair... "How are you really feeling...?" Serena leant over Bernie and kissed her forehead. "Yep... umm... still delicate... I will be ok though Serena just need to recover...". Serena nodded and started stroking under Bernie's cotton long sleeved top lovingly just across her stomach slowly...

Jason appeared wondering where dinner was and looked very pleased to see his Auntie. He gave her a hug and she thanked him for getting the dinner things for them. Whiskey the kitten appeared and jumped into Serena's lap for a while which Serena smiled at... she stroked along the kitten's back and Jason said he wanted to talk to her after dinner about contacting his dad. Serena nodded and soon Charlotte was calling for them to sit at the kitchen table...

Everyone thought dinner was lovely and Charlotte was enjoying some proper food herself after living on takeaways recently. She had made Steak & Ale pie with mashed potato, carrots, asparagus and babycorn all topped with gravy and everyone was enjoying it. After they had finished... Jason washed up with the help of Serena who wanted to know what was on his mind and what he wanted help with...

Bernie went back to the lounge with Charlotte who was texting Cam and Bernie asked her to send him her love... they would hopefully see him in the next few days. They then settled to watch one of the big Christmas drama's on catch up tv with a tin of Roses chocolates. After a few minutes Charlotte moved from one of the arm chairs onto the sofa so she could sit near her mum who opened her arms up and put her arm round Charlotte who felt much happier after talking earlier and knew it was going to be ok for her to stay there until the end of the week after Serena had said of course it was fine!

Jason was washing the plates as Serena was drying and he started to talk about how he wanted to contact his dad but wasn't sure whether to call or email first...

Serena asked him what he would like to do... maybe an email she could help him with... then he wouldn't be under pressure on the spot when talking on the phone and Jason nodded... "Could you please help me?". She smiled at him and nodded... "Of course... when would you like to write it...?". Jason said he would have a think tonight about what he wanted to say and asked if she could help him after work tomorrow. Serena gave him a hug and stroked his hair slightly... "Of course I will... thank you for helping today...". He grinned at her and she left him to finish off in the kitchen.

Charlotte had gone to the office/study with the kitten to try and get an early night and Jason had gone up to his room to call Celia so Bernie and Serena took the opportunity to go to their room... they lay together on top of the soft sheets in each others arms just staring at each other grateful for the privacy. Bernie had her head lightly pressed against Serena's chest and Serena was stroking down her arms slowly and pressing kisses to her hair. "We had an invitation today... for New Year..." Serena whispered as she wasn't sure if Bernie was nodding off...

"Morven is having drinks at her place and asked if we would like to go...?". Bernie looked up at her then and shook her head firmly... "Do you mind if we don't Serena... I really don't want to do that... I would much rather be here just the two of us... would you be ok with that...?" Serena noticed that Bernie was slightly shaking and she held her really tightly... "It's fine Bernie...  I said it would probably be a no as you need to recover... anyway... I would rather just be with you... before I met you... I would have jumped at New Year drinks but you have changed me and I just want to be with you... just thought I would say we are both invited... together... which is sweet don't you think...?".

Bernie just clutched at Serena and buried her face into her chest... "I just... don't want to go out at all at the moment... I still feel worried and I just... well..." she stopped and Serena kissed her gently... "Whatever you want ok darling... we can do or not do whatever you think... I am here for you and I love you with all my heart...". Bernie smiled shyly at her and placed a small kiss next to her mouth lightly... "Thank you... I don't know what I did to deserve you but Serena... you are so wonderful and beautiful...".

They cuddled down under the sheets then... holding on to each other and kissing lightly... Serena thinking she may need to keep a really close eye on Bernie and her anxiety...


	48. Friday

Serena was in theatre mid morning completing a simple operation when her mind flicked to Bernie who she had left asleep in bed when she had left early this morning for work. Bernie was worrying her... her anxiety seemed to be not improving and if anything seemed to be getting worse after the accident and of course from a few weeks ago too when she had been assaulted at the homeless shelter. Bernie seemed frightened to go out of the house at the moment and Serena had left Charlotte to look after her today which she was more than happy to do. 

When she had scrubbed out she wearily made her way to the office and sat down for a quick break. Jason was sitting in there waiting for her with a coffee which she smiled at. He had offered to work today so that some of the other porters could have longer Christmas leave... he didn't mind at all and he had sat quietly waiting to share his news with his auntie as soon as she returned from theatre...

"Auntie Serena..." Jason took a deep breath and Serena looked up from her coffee and pile of awaiting paperwork to listen to him. "I had an email back from my dad..." he sighed and pulled a printed piece of paper out from his rucksack and passed it to her to read. Serena looked at him cautiously and then began to read the email reply...

 

_Jason,_

_Thank you for getting in touch, it was good to hear from you._

_Sounds like you are doing well and settled living with your Auntie Serena. I only just found your contact details after trying to find them for years._

_I would like to meet up with you if you would like that?_

_I understand that you might be apprehensive after all these years so take your time to think about it and keep in touch._

_Brian Haynes_

 

Serena passed the piece of paper back to Jason and waited to see what he had to say about it. "He replied to my email Auntie Serena..." Jason was smiling and Serena went to his side to give him a hug. "I am so pleased Jason... what are your thoughts about meeting him?". Jason shrugged... "Yes I would like to.... would you come with me though... when I do meet him...?" she smiled and nodded... "Yes of course... if you would like me there." He nodded firmly and sat back down in the chair opposite her sipping his tea and watching Serena finish the paperwork from the operation that morning.

Bernie had just finished the breakfast that Charlotte had kindly made for her. They were sat drinking tea in the kitchen and watching the kitten come plodding in and jumping onto Bernie's lap for a cuddle. Charlotte smiled at them and wanted to know how her mum's injuries were today. Bernie managed a smile... "Not too bad love... on the mend...". She asked Charlotte about her plans for the weekend and Charlotte shrugged... "Not sure... I know it's New Year but I don't want to go back to the shared house... do you think dad would let me stay with him... I've taken up enough of your space and Serena's...".

Bernie reached for her hand... "You know you can stay here... I am a bit concerned about a more long term solution though... would you like to move out of there and find somewhere else to live Charlotte?". Charlotte nodded and a tear trickled down her cheek... "Yes definitely... I am a bit worried about the cost though that's why I have stayed there... it's cheap".

Bernie pulled her into a cuddle... "Charlotte, you should have said... I will pay for whatever accommodation you want while you study... within reason of course! Do you have anything else in mind?". Charlotte nodded and explained that her friend Ben had a spare room in his house that his mum & dad owned, he had offered it to her a few weeks ago knowing she was miserable but it was more expensive. Bernie told her daughter immediately to ring her friend and ask for the room and she would cover any costs.

Charlotte hugged her mum tightly and thanked her. Bernie also offered to cover a month's rent on the shared house while they found another housemate so Charlotte could leave this weekend. "I just want you to be happy... whatever I can do to make that happen I will do..." Charlotte beamed at her and seemed much happier now. 

Both of them had returned back downstairs after getting dressed and just as they were making a plan for Charlotte's move Elinor appeared through the front door and came to join them for a coffee. She had spent a nice few days with her dad & Liberty but was wanting to stay with her mum for New Year. They both told her of Charlotte's plan and she smiled at them both... "Good move... life's too short to be unhappy with where you live... can I help with the move?". Charlotte smiled at her... "I'd like that thanks Ellie...".

Elinor went to feed the kitten and take her things upstairs... she liked having Bernie and Charlotte around... she felt they were both good for her mum and after all she would be going back to uni in a few days and her mum had this whole new life now... Bernie... Jason... and Bernie's two kids... she smiled to herself... 

Serena left work later than planned... it was after 7pm when she eventually finished for the day and had managed to speak to Ric and Henrik about Bernie having another week off work. They had listened to her concerns and agreed in the circumstances. She collected some dinner things from Sainsburys and headed back home... not quite sure who would still be in her house or staying tonight...

Elinor greeted her as soon as she got in the door and hugged her mum... "Hi darling..." Serena gave her shopping bags to her daughter to take through to the kitchen and Jason appeared next from the lounge on his way upstairs.

Charlotte was already in the kitchen singing along to her ipod as she cleared up the things from lunch time ready to help make dinner tonight as soon as Serena was home. Serena beamed at her and Charlotte came to give her a hug... "How was your day Serena...?". Serena just nodded and smiled... "Fine thanks... thank you for clearing up... where's your mum?". Charlotte said she was out in the garden and had been looked after today... Serena touched her arm... "Thank you... hope you are feeling a bit better... do you want to talk about it when I have checked on your mum?" Charlotte smiled at her and said she would help with dinner.

Bernie looked up straight away as Serena appeared outside through the conservatory door. She smiled at her and Serena came to sit down beside her on the padded swing seat... "Hi..." Bernie spoke shyly and Serena curled into her side... "How are you feeling...?" she whispered into her hair as she snuggled up to her partner. "Yes... ok... thank you... bit better think my ribs are healing well now..." she pulled Serena's arm around her waist and kissed her forehead gently... "How was your day...?" Serena shrugged... "Fine thank you... have been thinking of you..." they kissed slowly and Bernie blushed... "Serena... the kids are here...".

Serena chuckled... "Well i'm not living like a nun if they are going to be here a lot of the time... they will have to get used to it... within reason of course...". Bernie grinned her gorgeous grin at her as Serena grabbed her hand and put it under her own top to cup her breast... "Mmm that's better...". Bernie laughed loudly as Serena moved lower so she was now laying with her head in Bernie's lap looking up into her dark eyes... "What do you think about going out for lunch with me tomorrow... I know you don't want to go out in the evening and that's absolutely fine... just... to see how you get on with going out Bernie... it would be nice".

Bernie smiled down at her squeezing her breast playfully which made Serena moan. "Yes ok... let's do it... can we go to the Italian though... small steps... just after everything... I feel... nervous Serena...". Serena nodded smiling up at her and moving Bernie's hand under her bra now to caress further. Bernie leaned down to kiss Serena's lips and they were getting quite passionate when they heard loud throat clearing and broke apart... Charlotte was stood there bright red... "Ummm just wondered about dinner... would you like me to start it?".

Bernie went bright red herself as Serena nodded getting up from the swing seat and followed Charlotte... turning back to give Bernie a wink before she continued to follow Bernie's daughter back through the conservatory. She loved adorable, embarrassed Bernie who shied away from public intimacy and who found it difficult to express herself even when they were alone in private... it was too endearing and sweet to Serena... she would see how Bernie got on tomorrow going out for the first time since she had left the hospital.... she hoped it would be a turning point and Bernie would feel much better for it...


	49. Saturday - New Year's Eve

It was Saturday lunchtime and Serena was at work after Bernie had not felt up to going out as planned. Ric had called Serena to say that she was really needed if possible as AAU was rushed off its feet so she had headed in for the afternoon and left Bernie being looked after by Jason. Bernie was slowly getting there in her recovery but had panicked at the idea of going out to the restaurant this morning and was now curled up on the sofa under a soft blanket reading a medical journal... Jason bringing her in a cup of coffee and sitting down beside her to chat.

Charlotte had been busy with Elinor's help moving her things out of her shared house and into her new room at her friend Ben's house across town. Elinor had assured Bernie that there was no need for her to help them, she should continue recovering and between her and Charlotte they would move everything across this afternoon. Bernie had immediately transferred money into one of the girl's bank accounts that Charlotte had been sharing with so she could leave immediately and Charlotte was feeling much happier... really very grateful for Elinor's help and support.

They were packing boxes up in Charlotte's room when one of the girls who lived there came in to see them looking annoyed... "Why are you leaving Charlotte?". Charlotte just looked at Elinor and Elinor spoke for her... "She would just be much happier living with her friend Ben...". The girl just shrugged scowling and left them to it, Charlotte thanked Elinor for speaking up as she felt it was really awkward... she was on the same course as these girls and they were supposed to be friends but things had just become awkward and she felt she didn't fit in with them.

"It's fine... I don't really fit in with my group of friends either..." Elinor chuckled and they smiled at each other while continuing to pack up Charlotte's books and clothes into clean cardboard boxes.

Bernie had the kitten on her lap purring and was eating some soup that Jason had warmed up for her when he began speaking about meeting up with his dad... wanting her opinion. "Auntie Serena and I are going to meet him tomorrow Bernie... i'm really nervous..." he was staring at the TV but neither were really watching it. "I think that's great Jason... you will feel apprehensive but it will be good to see him and talk to him...".

He nodded and smiled at her... "How are you feeling? Auntie Serena said you don't want to go out at the moment...". Bernie nodded feeling a little embarrassed talking about it but then shrugged... "Just still recovering I guess...". He came and sat beside her reaching to stroke Whiskey the kitten at the same time who was fast asleep now on Bernie's lap. "Well... when you do feel like it maybe I can come with you... may be for a short walk...?". Bernie smiled at him.. "I'd like that thank you Jason..." he got up to fetch her next dose of painkillers and Bernie sighed heavily... she really needed to leave the house soon she knew that...

Serena was rushed off her feet and barely had chance to even have a sip of water... New Year's Eve and this was not turning out how she had planned at all. She was meant to be having a lovely lunch with Bernie at the Italian restaurant... she had just patched up someone's arm and was now called into theatre... she scrubbed in and took a deep breath wondering how Bernie was doing...

Charlotte and Elinor had finally packed up Elinor's car and were driving to her new house. Charlotte was asking Elinor more about her course and her life in Cambridge. "I wished you lived a bit closer..." she smiled at Elinor and Elinor smiled back... "Well you could come and visit... if you would like to... think we may end up being family anyway..." she chuckled. "Do you think they will end up getting married...?" Charlotte smiled and Elinor nodded... "Oh definitely... my mum is completely smitten and well your mum looks happy too... they are kind of perfect together...". Charlotte nodded... "I know... it's sickening..." they laughed and continued to chat while Elinor pulled into the close of where Charlotte would now be living.

Bernie had slept some of the afternoon but awoke around 5pm to find Serena pottering quietly around the bedroom heading for a shower after her shift. "Hello you..." she sat down next to Bernie and reached to stroke the hair out of her eyes... "How are you feeling?". Bernie snuggled up against Serena's bare skin and nuzzled her stomach playfully... "Better now... Jason has looked after me well though...". Serena kissed her lips gently and stoked down Bernie's arm lovingly... "Just going to have a quick shower then i'll cook us a nice meal...". Bernie apologised again for cancelling on the lunch out earlier and Serena shrugged... "It's fine.. as long as you are feeling better... Ric needed me on AAU anyway... murder today..." she smiled at Bernie and shut the door carefully to the en suite to take a hot shower.

Elinor had settled Charlotte into her new home with her friend Ben who had helped them with the boxes and offered them both a glass of Prosecco while they were moving things in. Elinor liked him and felt comfortable chatting with the pair of them. They were all tired out when they were finished and Ben offered for Elinor to join them both for a Chinese takeaway later if she wasn't doing anything. Charlotte smiled at her and said she would like that very much so Elinor agreed and mentioned that it would be good to leave their mum's to have some alone time tonight anyway! She knew Jason was seeing his girlfriend and hadn't got any plans herself so this felt lovely.

Jason was heading out to meet Celia dressed in his best clothes and with plenty of aftershave on... Serena could smell it as she opened the bedroom door to say goodbye to him! She reassured him that tomorrow was going to be fine meeting his dad and that she would be there with him. He hugged her lovingly and hoped she had a nice evening with Bernie. She smiled and went back over to the bed after shutting the door. Bernie was starting to wake up and Serena thought she should make a start on dinner. She had received a text from Elinor explaining what she was doing tonight so Serena was looking forward to having some alone time with Bernie and hoping they could talk and just spend the time together.

She had started cooking a fancy steak dinner when Elinor appeared in the kitchen looking lovely and searching for a bottle of white wine to take round to Charlotte and Ben's house. Serena kissed her cheek... "You look gorgeous... thank you so much for helping Charlotte today...". Elinor smiled at her... "No trouble at all... I like her... we get on..." she smiled again at her mum and wished her a nice evening and a Happy New Year as she wouldn't be back until after midnight and guessed her mum would be in bed by then... well in the bedroom anyway!

Serena came into the lounge to tell Bernie dinner was five minutes and Bernie pulled her into a kiss... "I'm really sorry about lunch today Serena...". Serena kissed her back wrapping her arms round Bernie's neck and sitting on her lap gently... "It's fine... stop worrying..." she kissed Bernie on her nose and smiled... "House to ourselves now... whatever shall we do with our time..." she winked at her partner and got up to finish dinner ready to serve it at the kitchen table.

Bernie thought Serena's cooking was wonderful anyway but she really enjoyed the meal this evening and could tell Serena had gone to lots of effort to make it nice. Bernie made them both a coffee afterwards and they settled on the sofa cuddled up and gazing at each other... "Charlotte and Elinor seem to get on well..." Serena smiled at Bernie and Bernie nodded... "Yes... we're very lucky... they are both great girls and if they get on that's brilliant...". Serena was stroking along Bernie's collarbone with her fingertips very slowly and Bernie caught Serena's lips in a passionate kiss. They started to get carried away with Bernie's hands wandering under Serena's black shirt tracing along her bra line and then across her breasts... Serena broke away cautiously... "Bernie... how are you feeling really...?"

Bernie looked at her and shrugged... "I want to feel back to normal but guessing it is taking longer than I thought... I will get there Serena... just..." Serena nodded and put Bernie's hands back where they were... under her shirt. Bernie grinned... "So... not too tired for... you know..." she raised her eyebrow and Serena grinned at her... "Let's see where things lead shall we... plenty of time...". They carried on kissing and Bernie undid Serena's bra under her shirt and skillfully removed it leaving Serena breathless... "Nice move... " she raised her right eyebrow and placed Bernie's hands back under her shirt where she needed them. Bernie lay Serena back gently on the sofa and lifted her shirt devouring her nipples and taking her trousers down very slowly and making Serena squirm underneath her.

"Think you are a bit overdressed..." Serena casually mentioned playfully to Bernie but Bernie wasn't really listening... too busy kissing slowly all over Serena's breasts and getting her naked... she wanted her to feel worshipped and the full extent of the Bernie Wolfe pleasure experience taking her time and building Serena right up...

Serena got the message and laughed... her head falling back on the cushion letting Bernie have her way with her... no one had ever made her feel like Bernie did... my god... Bernie's mouth did things to her that she could only have dreamed sex would be like. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself... she would help Bernie to feel less anxious no matter what it took...


	50. Monday

It was a cold, crisp January morning and Serena was at work trying to clear up the remainder of the new year backlog with Raf's help. They were slowly getting through things but just as they seemed to be getting somewhere more patients seemed to appear needing to be dealt with. Morven bought them up some large coffee's from Pulses and Serena was so overjoyed at this she gave her a hug... "Thank you... you're a sweetheart...". Morven smiled at her and went to check on some test results while Serena took a brief five minute sit down to text Bernie and check on her.

She was still worried about Bernie's anxiety and wondered how she would cope today with her and Jason both out at work and with Evie Fletcher going round.... Serena had asked Bernie if she minded doing a favour for Fletch yesterday and Bernie had agreed. Fletch needed to go and visit his brother in Manchester who had unfortunately had an accident over the new year weekend and although the other Fletcher children were happy to stay with friends... Evie had asked to stay with Serena and Bernie. Fletch had of course asked them whether this was ok... considering Bernie was still recovering from her accident... but when they had kindly agreed he was very relieved that Evie would be well looked after... she hadn't been herself the last few days... complaining of stomach pains and generally quite moody.

Serena typed out a quick text to Bernie and took a large sip of coffee contemplating the stack of paperwork to get through in front of her... 'Just seeing how you are darling, has Evie got there yet? Hope you will be ok with her around today... won't be late back and will take over when get home so you can rest... I love you xx'.

Bernie had just got out of the shower and was inspecting her ribs in the en suite mirror... she still had bruising and felt delicate. She remembered when Serena had kissed along her bruises the other night lovingly and generally showered her with affection which she smiled at... Serena always made her feel better and loved. She finished getting ready, aware that Evie would be dropped off shortly and headed downstairs to make a cup of tea picking up the kitten on the way down the stairs. Whiskey purred and nuzzled against her looking up at her as she put her down on the sofa in the lounge and headed through to the kitchen tidying up as she went.... it had been a busy morning with Serena and Jason both heading out early to work and Elinor going back to uni.

Bernie washed up the remainder of the breakfast things left in the sink by the others and thought ahead to what she might do with Evie today. Serena had mentioned that Evie hadn't felt well so perhaps just some relaxing... maybe they could watch something together that Evie liked... Bernie wasn't much for small talk!

Serena was just out of theatre around lunchtime and checked her mobile while changing in the locker room... she smiled seeing a text from Bernie which she had sent straight back to her earlier... 'Missing you Serena... I am fine don't worry... just missing you... hope work going ok, can't wait to see you later, i'm sure Evie and I will be ok, love you too xx'. Serena put her mobile back in her trouser pocket and went back to the office to finish her admin, she really hoped to get away on time later...

Evie had just arrived and Bernie was making her a strawberry milkshake in the kitchen... Evie liked Bernie and had given her a brief hug when Bernie had opened the front door as Raf had dropped her off. "So... how are you feeling Evie... your dad says you haven't felt well..." Bernie was now sat at the kitchen table having a coffee while Evie sat with her and seemed to be enjoying her drink and some chocolate biscuits that Serena had left for them both.

"Umm... well... I have these stomach pains that seem to be coming and going over the last few days... also... I feel kind of on edge and I didn't want to go and stay with friends... I hope it's ok to stay here while Dad and Raf go to Manchester later... i'm sure they will be back tomorrow...". Bernie nodded and smiled kindly at her... "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well... do you have any other symptoms... anything else that has been going on?". Evie shrugged... I just feel a bit overwhelmed at the moment... the holidays have been busy with everyone at home and I never get any space to myself... guess I am growing up...". She grinned at Bernie and asked how she was feeling after her accident... "Auntie Serena told me what happened to you... are you alright...?". Bernie shrugged... "Getting there... my ribs are still bruised so carrying on taking the painkillers and I had a knock on the head but maybe that knocked some sense into me..." she chuckled and Evie smiled at her.

"So... would you like to do anything or just relax in the lounge? My kitten is in there... I know you like her...". Evie grinned and they both headed into the lounge and lay on the two separate sofa's... Evie on the smaller one with the kitten and Bernie on the large one she usually cuddled up with Serena on. Evie chose a tv show on catch up to watch and they sat for a bit in comfortable silence just relaxing.

When Bernie got up around half an hour later to get some more drinks for them, Evie felt her stomach hurt again... "Bernie... it's happening again...". Bernie asked to take a look at Evie's stomach which she let her do. Bernie couldn't see anything that might be the problem but said she would get Evie a hot water bottle while Evie used the bathroom.

When Evie returned she looked quite pale and Bernie went straight to her... "Are you ok...?". Evie shook her head and said she had started her period and there was blood in the toilet and in her underwear. Bernie gave her a brief hug... "Ok... so that's what it was... has someone spoken to you about it...". Evie nodded and said she didn't have anything on her to use though and was feeling a bit scared. 

Bernie had to think quickly... Serena wouldn't be home for hours yet and she knew she didn't have anything herself as her menopause had happened early last year. Serena had gone through it at the end of the year so she didn't have anything either. She would have to go out... she knew it... the chemist down the road would sell something...

"Evie why don't you have a nice hot bath in Serena's en suite and I will pop out and get you something... the bath will help with the pains...". Evie nodded gratefully and followed Bernie to the en suite where she watched Bernie kindly run her a hot bubble bath and wait outside the room while she passed out her underwear in a carrier bag to be washed. Luckily she had bought a few changes with her not knowing how long she would be staying... Bernie didn't want to embarrass her so quickly took the bag downstairs and threw it in the laundry to be done straight away while she was out.

She pulled on her thick coat and scarf and made herself head outside... shutting the door behind her quietly and walking quickly down the road... it was fairly quiet... not many people about... luckily. She kept her head down, her cheeks flushing in the cold and the leaves under her feet providing the only sound she could hear. She reached the small row of shops in no time and walked through the door of the chemist. The small noise the bell sounded when she entered made her jump but she made herself smile at the skinny man with ginger hair behind the counter who smiled back at her.

Bernie quickly found some supplies for Evie... she could choose then which she preferred to use and also picked up some chocolate for her. She made polite conversation wishing the man a Happy New Year and quickly left the chemist heading back outside onto the street and into the cold again. She pulled her woolly scarf around her neck tightly and headed back to the house... there... she could leave the house... Serena would be proud of her!

Serena was waiting for Jason to finish work so they could stop at the supermarket on the way home for dinner things. She fancied cooking Mexican food tonight as Evie was staying and she remembered that Evie had loved what she had made when she had been for dinner the last time so thought it may cheer her up... Fletch was getting a little concerned about her she thought...

Evie was feeling much better now... she was in her dressing gown on the sofa with a hot water bottle and eating chocolate. Although Bernie had kindly said she could watch another one of her shows... Evie wanted to chat...

She picked up the kitten who had wandered back into the lounge and she settled onto her lap providing comfort. "Bernie...?" 

Bernie looked up from her phone... she was sending a text to Serena but put it down and gave Evie her full attention. "Can I ask you something... it's quite personal so please say if you don't want to talk about it....". Bernie smirked slightly and said to go ahead...

"When did you know... you know... that you liked girls... women even... was it before Serena?". Bernie looked at her and sighed slightly... "Ummm are you just interested in my answer Evie or are you asking for a particular reason?". Evie sighed... "I am asking for both... if that's ok...?". Bernie nodded and told her a little bit about Alex... nothing too much just the general idea. "I did like girls... when I was younger... but it wasn't really acceptable to acknowledge it or act on it really then... so I married Marcus... we got on and I liked him so thought that was the best thing to do....". 

Evie smiled at her... "And your happy now... with Serena...". Bernie lay back with her head on the cushion and grinned... "Yes definitely... happiest i've ever been...". Evie took a deep breath... "I think I like my friend who is a girl... i'm a bit confused though... that's why I bought it up...". Bernie looked over at her and smiled... "Ok... well it's generally more accepted these days and there is no rush to put a label on how you feel... you're still really young...". Evie nodded... "I know... it's just... she is all I think about".

Bernie smiled at her nodding... "I know that feeling... drives you insane doesn't it...". Evie laughed... "It does... I can't tell anyone Bernie... I don't even know how I really feel about anything just that when other girls talk about the boys they like I don't feel it... does that make sense...?". Bernie nodded again and sat up on her sofa... Whiskey the kitten going over to Bernie now for a cuddle.

"It does make sense and you will feel hundreds of different things during your teenage years... you may end up liking boys... girls or both... and any of those is ok... Evie... so what's your friend like?" she raised her eyebrows and Evie chuckled... "Oh very pretty... and well I just think about kissing her and what it would be like... is that weird...?".

Bernie shook her head... "Well obviously I don't think it is weird... but it may feel like that for you at the moment... do you think about kissing one of the boys in your class?". Evie shook her head... "No... I haven't kissed anyone... one of my friends... who is a boy tried to kiss me a few months ago but I just turned my head away and kind of ran off... it wasn't very kind of me...". They chatted some more and Evie felt comfortable talking to Bernie about this, both going quiet when they heard the key in the lock indicating Serena and Jason were home.

They all had dinner together in the kitchen... Evie did love Mexican food and she was touched that Serena had remembered and made an effort for her. Bernie settled Evie back on the sofa after they had all finished while she helped Serena wash up and clear away... Jason excited about heading out to his new computer club shortly.

Serena shut the kitchen door quietly and pulled Bernie into a kiss... "How are you feeling...?". Bernie grinned at her and stroked her hair... "Better thank you... made progress today... walked to the chemist...". Serena looked at her in surprise and beamed... "Well done... that's an achievement darling... very proud of you... how did you get on being out of the house...?". Bernie told her why she had been and said she felt she had done ok and would be going out again tomorrow somewhere now she had taken this step.

Serena thought how caring Bernie had obviously been with Evie as Bernie filled her in on some of the bits of the day... not Evie's feelings about girls though... not just yet... she would ask Evie first whether this was ok to share with Serena...

Evie had fallen asleep on the sofa when they finally went back into the lounge to relax with her. Serena covered her with a soft blanket and turned the lamp off. They both headed upstairs to their bedroom and Bernie suddenly remembered to take Evie's washing out of the dryer and leave it for her on her make up bed in the office. Serena looked at her partner doing this and smiled at her... "You are too cute... Bernie Wolfe...".

Bernie blushed and grabbed Serena's hand taking her into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them quietly... "Will you make out with me...?" she pulled her adorable, cute look at Serena and Serena melted... "Definitely... what's bought this on though?" she raised her right eyebrow playfully... "Oh you know... talking to a teenager all day about kissing people... got me thinking how much I want to kiss you... so badly....".

Serena grinned and let herself be kissed slowly then passionately by the woman she loved who was extremely eager and made her feel so adored... she was so relieved to hear that Bernie had left the house today... small steps... but really huge progress... she very much hoped this would continue...


	51. Friday

It was Friday lunchtime and Bernie was just putting her coat on to go for a walk with Jason in the park. He had booked today off from work for a long weekend and had offered to go for a nice walk with her as she was determined to venture out of the house everyday and it had been going to plan so far this week...

She casually pulled her trainers on and fastened her dark woolly scarf loosely round her neck waiting for Jason to appear... she thought of Serena busy at work and was anxious about getting back next week to help her out and get back to some sort of normality. Her injuries were much better now and her anxiety was generally easing off... she was getting there with the support of Serena and Jason too.

They drove to the local park and nature reserve that Bernie loved and parked in the small car park, getting out and looking at the map showing where everything was placed. Jason had put hiking boots on as it was quite wet underfoot and they set off on the path that Jason chose that went round the beautiful lake surrounded by tall trees. Jason settled into a conversation as they walked side by side and Bernie tensed up a little not always comfortable with conversation that she didn't know where it was heading...

"Bernie... i'm finally meeting my dad tomorrow with Auntie Serena..." Jason smiled at her as they walked and Bernie nodded kindly at him. "Yes your auntie told me... he hasn't been well she said which was why your meeting was delayed...?". Jason nodded and said his dad had suffered with a virus but was now feeling better. "How are you feeling about it?" Bernie tried to support Jason as he clearly did want to chat with her... "Yes... i'm quite nervous but glad I am not going by myself..." he picked a stray leaf up off the floor and continued walking by Bernie's side as they passed a nature area that small children had been working on to their left.

"What was your dad like?" he suddenly asked and Bernie stopped walking and sat down on the bench they had just approached. "Well... yes... he was..." she just looked at Jason and he looked kindly at her... "Auntie Serena says he died about five years ago... i'm really sorry". She nodded and looked out over the view of the fields thinking...

"He was a strict but lovely father... I looked up to him and wanted to be just like him... in the army...". Jason nodded and asked what had happened to him... "Cancer Jason...". He stopped talking and leaned his head slightly on her shoulder... "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked...". She managed a small shy smile and brushed her fringe out of her eyes from the wind... "It's ok... I don't talk about him really just the once with Serena... I don't really like to talk about it". He nodded and they sat for a while in comfortable silence staring out over the wonderful view lost in their own thoughts...

Serena had been rushed off her feet on AAU and was sipping her third coffee of the day and it was only 2pm. She was trying to find out what the issue was with one girl's blood test results after examining her and she could tell her father was becoming impatient at the waiting around... "Excuse me... Ms Campbell... when will we know what is going on...?". Serena tried to keep calm and showed him into her office and shut the door offering him a seat and trying to explain where they were at and that it may take up to another hour before she had any concrete answers for him. Instead of getting more irate like she suspected... the man smiled at her... "Did you know you're very beautiful...?".

She looked at him with a quizzical expression and just laughed... "Umm thank you... now if you'll excuse me I need to crack on with finding out what is going on for you... please be patient and I will do my best to let you know as soon as I can...". She showed him out and as he passed her he leaned into her personal space slightly and whispered... "Would you go out for a drink with me after you finish?". She was feeling embarrassed now and her cheeks flushed bright red... "Ummm i'm sorry but that's not appropriate and I have a partner... please take a seat and I will get back to you shortly about your daughter...". 

Serena went to the locker room to have a sit down for a minute feeling flushed as well as flustered. Fletch was in there having a quiet sit down too. "Are you alright...?" he looked at her kindly and she nodded just sighing and getting out her phone to check on Bernie. "Yep... just had an awkward situation though..." 

He looked at her and offered his support while she told him what had just happened. "Still got it..." he winked at her and she laughed. "Ummm thank you... I think but... it was really embarrassing...". Fletch nodded and asked if the man was attractive...

Serena laughed... "Maybe I would have thought so in the past but I'm a changed woman... Bernie is the only person for me... she is the only person I want...." he rolled his eyes and smiled... "Still smitten... it's cute.... when is she back anyway...?". Serena thought Monday... hopefully... "She is doing better now and I think... hope... it will be then... fingers crossed". He got up and smoothed his scrub top down saying he would see her later...

Bernie and Jason were sat outside in the cafe at the park drinking hot chocolates and still chatting... Bernie was asking about Jason's mum and he was pouring his heart out about how much he still missed her and what a lovely upbringing she had given him. Bernie just sat and listened nodding along and smiling at him. He asked about her mum and she again went quiet explaining that her mother had died eight years ago to breast cancer which Jason was really sorry to hear.... "I'm so glad you have Auntie Serena and myself Bernie..." he smiled kindly at her and they carried on chatting about his thoughts about seeing his dad tomorrow...

Serena finished up in the office and collected her coat from the stand before shutting the door. She felt a headache coming on and checked her mobile to see if she had a text waiting for her from Bernie. There was... sent nearly two hours ago... 'Missing you... will cook when you get home... will also give you a shoulder and foot rub ;) I love you xx'.

Serena smiled and sighed... Mmmm heaven... she said goodbye to various staff as she passed them on the way out of the hospital and as she was messing with her car keys she spotted something on the windscreen of her car. She looked closer as it was getting dusk and saw it was a rose with a note on it... 'To the beautiful Ms Campbell'. She took it off and felt... awkward. Oh god... was this from this man earlier... she looked around and couldn't see anyone lurking around. She tried to shake it from her mind as she looked forward to getting home to Bernie... she knew Jason was out tonight so they could spend some quality time together.

As she got home... she could smell something delicious cooking through in the kitchen and Bernie came through into the hall to greet her with a loving kiss... "Mmmm... missed you..." Bernie kissed her again and then the tip of her nose which made Serena giggle. "How was your day...?" Bernie took her hand and gently pulled her with her into the kitchen so she could keep an eye on the dinner she was preparing for them.

"Oh... interesting but will fill you in when we eat... have I got time for a quick shower...?". Bernie nodded and pulled her in for one last soft kiss before Serena went upstairs...

As they were eating dinner Serena told Bernie about what had happened earlier and Bernie was fuming... "How dare he... how dare this man ask you out and then leave a rose for you...?". Serena mentioned that she didn't know for certain the rose was from this man but Bernie was sure it was. Serena playfully reached for her hand... "Bernie... I love you so much... you know he is wasting his time right...".

Bernie nodded and finished eating quietly... telling Serena about her walk with Jason earlier. There was a quiet moment again and Serena reached for her hand... "Are you ok?". Bernie looked at her and raised her eyebrows... "Ok... ok... i'm the tiniest bit jealous... you knew I would be... how dare someone else... anyone else... make a pass at you... your mine Serena Campbell...". Serena who had now finished her meal got up to gently sit on Bernie's lap so not to hurt her and stroked her face sensually... "All yours... always... promise... now what about that shoulder rub and foot massage... that would be divine....". Bernie grinned at her and pulled her off her lap...

They lay together on the sofa in the lounge for a bit kissing intimately... slowly...  before Bernie took Serena's shirt off for better shoulder access. She lovingly rubbed the tension away from Serena's muscles revelling in her soft skin and the shape of her neck. She began kissing softly along her shoulder line and placed kisses on Serena's neck which sent Serena wild... "Ummm... that is very distracting..." Serena turned to grin at her as she leaned back further into Bernie's arms...

Bernie reached round to hold her round the waist tightly placing kisses to the back of her neck and again along her beautiful shoulder line. She carefully lifted Serena's black silk camisole over her head and breathed in Serena's perfume before turning her round so they were soon lost in heated kisses and Bernie's wandering hands pulling Serena to her firmly... "Don't ever forget how much I love you..." she whispered into her hair and Serena grinned back... "I love you too... just you... always....".


	52. Saturday

It was a cold blustery morning and Serena was sat with Jason in Costa coffee on a small side street in the centre of town waiting for Jason's dad to arrive. Jason had dressed very smartly in a light coloured shirt and dark trousers and was sat smiling, looking around and waiting...

Serena looked at him apprehensively... this was such a big moment for him and she very much hoped he wouldn't be disappointed. She checked her mobile briefly to see a text from Bernie and smiled to herself... 'Hope it goes well for Jason, miss you, Charlotte on her way over for a bit, will cook tonight, love you Serena xx'.

She grinned down at the message and sent a brief reply before looking up and over to the door on the left hand side where a man she guessed was Jason's father had just entered...

Bernie was sat cross legged on the sofa with Whiskey the kitten in black leggings and a loose casual denim shirt... the kitten was purring and Bernie was stroking along her back waiting for Charlotte to come round.

She had been busy with laundry, tidying up downstairs and had made herself a strong cup of coffee feeling she needed the caffeine hit this morning. She had felt far more tired since her accident and planned to take it fairly easy today... being determined to go back to work to help Serena on Monday.

Brian Haynes introduced himself to Serena shaking her hand firmly and then looked at Jason smiling and held his hand out... 'Jason... it's great to meet you...'. Jason surprised Serena by going in for a hug... he often was not comfortable with touching or being close to other people.

'Dad...' Jason broke away from him and sat down on the wooden chair to the side of him taking a sip of his hot chocolate that Serena had already bought him as he had wanted to be there exactly fifteen minutes before his dad would be there.

Serena offered to get some more drinks but Brian wouldn't hear of it... 'No... no Serena... I will get them... what would you like?'. He got another hot chocolate for Jason, a double shot latte for Serena and a large cappuccino for himself. Serena looked at Jason to check he was ok and he gave her a discreet thumbs up sign with a grin which she found really endearing.

Bernie answered the door to Charlotte who hugged her mum tightly and followed her in and through to the kitchen where Bernie offered her a drink. Once two strong cups of tea had been made and a plate of chocolate biscuits found from the cupboard they settled in the lounge... the kitten wanting to go back on Bernie's lap!

'So... how have you been?' Bernie was getting a bit concerned about Charlotte... she thought moving would have solved everything for her but she felt her daughter was still not happy about something or definitely had her mind distracted. 'Well... I don't really know...' Charlotte leaned back on the comfy sofa and rubbed her face slowly... 'I have a lot on my mind... how are you?'.

Bernie sat facing her... her legs tucked under in a relaxed manner and gave her daughter a look... 'Don't change the subject... what's on your mind love? Are things better now you have moved?'. Charlotte nodded but hesitated slightly... 'Yes in some ways... I feel a bit confused at the moment though and not quite myself'. Bernie let her continue, sipping her tea and taking one of the biscuits to munch on.

Serena was watching Jason and his father chatting and getting on very well... she smiled and relaxed sipping her drink and looking round the coffee shop at all the people who were enjoying a break and meeting up with people or just enjoying a quiet ten minutes to themselves.

She overheard Jason say... 'What??!!!' very loudly and her attention was drawn back to the table she was actually sat at. 'What's the matter Jason?' she looked between them for some sort of clue...

'Dad went to prison when I was small Auntie Serena... that's why he left but mum never told me that... she just said he had left us...'. Serena looked between them again trying not to show any judgement on her face. Brian Haynes looked smart and just a normal, average man you would meet on the street... she wondered what he had been to prison for and for how long...

Bernie was listening to Charlotte talk about what was bothering her... she knew that Serena would be better at this. This was the second time lately that someone had opened up to her and it was not her forte! She listened patiently though but was starting to get a little confused herself...

'So... it is about Raf... and that things didn't progress like you wanted it to...?'. Charlotte shook her head... 'At first I thought it was but... it is about someone else and how I feel about them... it is so confusing but I can't tell you who it is..'. Bernie smiled kindly at her... 'You don't have to love... so you like someone new... that's great'.

Charlotte had tears streaming down her flushed cheeks... 'No it's not... it's inappropriate and they don't feel the same... it's so confusing... I just can't stop thinking of them and I can't sleep'. Bernie pulled her daughter into a hug and held her tightly... 'Ok... ok... if this is how you feel, you shouldn't ignore it... can you tell them about how you feel?'. Charlotte shook her head... 'No... it's not appropriate... I just...'. Bernie suggested that she ask Serena for advice as she knew Serena was far more comfortable talking about this sort of stuff but Charlotte looked nervous... 'No... i'm ok mum... i'll just get over it and maybe step back from contact for a bit...'. Bernie looked at her concerned but stopped herself from prying any further. 'Ok love but... don't be unhappy... and don't keep it bottled up to yourself'. Charlotte nodded and took the kitten from Bernie's lap and she settled on her for a bit comfortably.

Jason was listening to his dad tell him about his prison past and what had happened... he was torn between what he knew was right and wrong and getting to know his father. He found out that the crimes that had been committed by him were fraud and deception... bad things in Jason's eyes but it had been a long time ago and he was angry at his mother for not telling him the truth.

He sat patiently and looked at his dad carefully... he was obviously sorry and regretted his past actions. Serena was giving him a look as if to say 'forgive him' but he really was undecided about what to do.

Bernie was making more tea for her and Charlotte when she had a text through from Serena... 'Jason's father has been to prison!! Shock for Jason!! Be home 6ish, I love you xx'. She raised her eyebrows at the news and put her mobile back down on the table taking the steaming china mugs back into the lounge.

Charlotte was laying down on the sofa now and asking how her mum's injuries were. Bernie smiled at her... 'On the mend and back to work Monday'. Charlotte nodded and sipped her tea still feeling slightly drained from overthinking things lately and not sleeping... she could never open up properly to her mum or Serena about this... maybe Cam would help her... she would call him later.

Jason had shaken his dad's hand when he wanted to go and said he would think about whether he wanted to see him again. Brian nodded and understood that Jason needed time and when he went to the toilet Serena said she would try and convince him which he was very grateful for... 'I made a mistake Serena... a big one but a mistake' and Serena nodded... 'Will see what I can do'.

When Jason returned... he shook hands with his father again and left to head home with Serena.

Serena couldn't wait to cuddle up with Bernie and check that she was still doing ok... the plan was for Bernie to return to work on Monday if she felt ready which she very much thought and hoped she would be.

Bernie had just said goodbye to Charlotte when Serena and Jason arrived home. Jason wasn't feeling chatty so just smiled at Bernie and went straight upstairs. Serena pulled Bernie by the wrist into the lounge and kissed her firmly pushing her down gently on the sofa and wrapping her arms strongly around her neck.

'What have I done to deserve this...?' Bernie winked at her reaching round the back of Serena's trousers to grab her backside.

Serena squirmed grinning and leaned in to kiss her again... moving to the side of Bernie's neck sensually and leaning over so firmly that they both collapsed back on the sofa... Serena falling on top of Bernie which she took full advantage of... making Serena squeal and push further against her body... kissing her more frantically and feeling like this was what she wanted... needed... to do everyday of the week... always and forever!


	53. Sunday

Charlotte Dunn was going through something... something she hadn't experienced before and it was beyond confusing to her. She was on the 10.40am train to visit Cam for the day and had planned with him to stay over so he could perhaps talk some sense into her or at least help her figure some things out...

She arrived on his doorstep with just a small green holdall and smiled sadly at him when he opened the door of the place he was renting with an old friend for a few more weeks before he would decide what he was going to do on a more permanent basis. "Char... come in..." he hugged her briefly and she followed him through to the makeshift lounge... not really a 'lounge' but a room with two sofa's, a small wooden coffee table and a tv in it. He got her a cup of tea and they sat catching up on the older of the two sofa's... the one without a throw covering it...

"So... how are you...? What's going on...? Are you ok?" he touched her arm and she leaned back on the cushion moving her legs to rest underneath her casually. "Ummm... not sure what's going on Cam to be honest but I can't talk to anyone else about it...". He smiled his lopsided smile at her... the same smile as his mother... and showed he was listening intently...

"So the thing is... I... the thing is..." Charlotte stopped and hesitated and Cam looked at her willing her to continue... 

"I like someone... a lot and I don't know what to do with these... feelings I am having Cam... they are all consuming... I can't stop thinking about... this person...".

Charlotte took a gentle sip of her tea and looked at her brother who was staring back at her with such a caring expression. She felt herself relax... they had always been close and she trusted him implicitly...

"This person...?" Cam continued to look at her cautiously and she nodded... knowing he got it. "You like a girl don't you Char..." he smiled at her kindly and she nodded. "Yes... I... well... I... it has come out of nowhere really but yes I like a girl and not just any girl... someone inappropriate and well... straight... it is a complete no go and I don't know what to do about it Cam or how to turn off these feelings...".

He pulled her into a brotherly hug and held her tightly... "It's ok... it's going to be fine... can you say who it is...? When you say inappropriate... what do you mean?". She was very quiet and didn't want to say... he got the hint for now and went to fetch them the bottle of white wine from the kitchen he had been saving for later... it was really needed now... he thought!

"So... you haven't felt this way about a girl before...?" he relaxed back on the sofa and Charlotte shook her head... "No... I don't think so and I can't talk to mum about it. I know she is the obvious one to shed some light on liking a girl... woman like this... but... it's awkward and I was hoping you could make me see some sense..?". He chuckled kindly... "Umm well not sure I am going to be much help on this except the liking girls part..." he winked at her and she laughed.

"I thought you liked Raf... mum's work colleague... I thought you were coming to talk about him when you rang...". She shook her head and sipped on her wine... "No... well... I did like him a little but nothing like this... this is taking me over... it's... she's all I think about...".

He tried again... patiently... "Can you say who this lucky lady is...? I could perhaps help more if I knew...?". She hesitated and looked at him... once it was out there she couldn't take it back...

"It's Elinor..." she barely whispered. He put his glass of wine back down on the coffee table gently and swallowed... "What.... Elinor, Elinor..... Elinor Campbell??!!! How did that happen exactly???!" Cam was shocked.

"Umm well... she helped me move house and was really kind to me and we hung out and then when she went back to uni we began talking on the phone and texting a lot... it sort of just crept up on me how much I like her and well...". He finished her sentence for her... "Fancy her...?" she nodded looking down... "It's true... I think she is very attractive and well...".

"Well what Char....? You asked me to help you figure this out... is she straight... Elinor...?" Cam carried on drinking his wine and trying to help his sister, who he gathered was in real turmoil here about what to do... he hated her being upset and had always tried to help her out with things since they were young kids... 

"I think she is straight yes... but we are close now and what about mum... and Serena... we are their daughters!! Also, Elinor gets asked out a lot by guys on her uni course... she wouldn't look at me even if she did like girls...".

Cam snorted... "Char... I may be your brother but you are an attractive woman..." he coughed awkwardly... "What I mean is... men look at you... they do and if you decide you would like to be with a girl... a woman... then there will be plenty of interested ones... ok?". She grinned at this kind admission from Cam and patted him arm affectionately... "Thanks... so what do I do...?".

He looked at her thoughtfully... "Well... do you want to kiss her... Elinor...?". She shook her head... "No... I could never do that... yes I want to but I could never be that brave and screw things up... I value her friendship now and mum and Serena are so happy together... it complicates things and she would probably laugh at me...".

Cam shook his head... "No she wouldn't... look... I don't know at all if she would be interested in a relationship with you but.... you should tell her how you feel... you might feel better?". Charlotte sank down into the slightly grubby sofa and sighed... "No... I can't do that... too much at stake... I should just stop replying to her for a bit...".

He shrugged his shoulders... "You think that will help get her off your mind... because it won't and you should explore these feelings you are having... or bring it up in a conversation with her... how she might feel about a relationship with a woman... because of Serena... or something like that...". Charlotte groaned completely embarrassed now... "Oh god, I don't know what to do...".

Cam agreed that she shouldn't talk to their mum about this.... Charlotte needed to figure out things in her head and see if she could just keep Elinor as the new friend she had become and maybe part of a new family as their mum's were together or whether she should be brave and confess how she was feeling to her... she looked up as Cam's housemate Tony came into the lounge with a cheap ready meal to eat and chatted away to them both while eating it.

That evening they went out to the pub... the three of them and Charlotte tried to lose herself in the pub quiz that was taking place and have some drinks... she checked her mobile when she got back to Cam's place and there was a text from Elinor...

' Hi :) coming back at the weekend if you want to go out? Would be good to catch up and see you... are you free? Elinor x'.

Charlotte showed Cam the text and he grinned... "Reply saying yes and offer to take her out for dinner... then you can see how you feel over the week...". Charlotte nodded feeling really nervous and intense butterflies as she typed out her reply...

'That's great :) want to go for dinner... my treat? Whichever night suits you depending on when you are seeing your mum... Charlotte xx'.

She waited and stared at her phone until a reply came through...

'Love to, thanks :) Saturday? 7pm? Will pick you up E x'.

Charlotte felt sick... oh god... was this going to be amazing or pure torture...? Just six days until she would find out... 


	54. Saturday

Saturday had come round fairly quickly that week and Serena was warmly tucked up in bed feeling miserable... she had a frightful cold that had become worse overnight and her sore, red nose just wouldn't stop running... used tissues were scattered everywhere which Bernie patiently picked up as she went round the bedroom getting ready to go out with Jason to meet his dad today.

Jason had decided after thinking things through very carefully that he did actually want to get to know his father and he felt his dad deserved a chance to get to know him as well...

He sat having a cup of tea and biscuits in the kitchen waiting for Bernie to finish getting dressed and reading through his emails on his phone. Bernie suddenly appeared with a small carrier bag full of Serena's tissues and Jason asked her how she was...

"Still full of cold..." Bernie sighed rushing around the kitchen collecting her phone and keys and putting the rubbish in the swing bin as she passed.

Serena appeared in her fluffy dressing gown and slippers wanting a hug before Bernie went out. Bernie pulled her in close and rubbed her nose gently with hers... "Get some rest... I love you... won't be too long..." she whispered. Serena nuzzled her warm, flushed face against Bernie's chest and sighed... "Love you too... please will you pick me up some more tissues on the way home...?". Bernie rolled her eyes lovingly and grinned... "Course... please get back into bed... I will run you a hot bath when I get back...". Serena nodded and said goodbye to Jason wishing him well with seeing his dad again.

Charlotte had been awake since around 3am this morning worrying about her dinner with Elinor later on... she had butterflies swarming in her stomach and had kept tossing and turning in her sheets with anxiety. She was really worried about letting something slip accidentally or that Elinor would guess straight away what was going on from her behaviour... 

At around 11am... she eventually got up and padded down to the kitchen, making herself a bacon sandwich and lay on the sofa for a bit. Her friend Ben came downstairs soon afterwards and sat chatting to her. He wasn't going out today either so they agreed to catch up on some tv shows from the week that they both enjoyed and have a lazy day together...

"So... are you seeing that girl you like tonight...?" Ben was aware of how Charlotte was feeling after she had told him in the week... actually wanting some advice! He had felt completely gutted if he had been honest with himself... he liked Charlotte a lot and was hoping now that they lived together that something may just happen between them but sadly this didn't look to be the case now...

"Umm... Elinor yes but i'm not 'seeing her' we are going for dinner though..." her cheeks flushed a soft pink as he talked to her about what her plans were... was she going to say anything later... to which Charlotte shook her head fiercely... "No... I can't do that... our mum's are in a relationship... you know that so it wouldn't be appropriate at all for anything to happen with us... she is straight anyway too... I think...".

Ben shrugged kindly... "You thought you were straight... you can't tell what people will feel and people can change you know... when the right person comes along!". She smiled at him affectionately for the support and they settled to watch something else... Charlotte thinking ahead nervously about what she was going to wear later...

Bernie and Jason arrived early (Jason was insistent) and sat waiting in the same coffee shop as last time (again Jason had insisted!). Bernie was nervous... this was out of her comfort zone but Jason had anxiously asked her to go with him as Serena wasn't feeling very well today and Bernie always wanted to support him.

Brian Haynes arrived on time and greeted them both warmly offering to get some hot drinks for them all which they both smiled and nodded to.

They sat chatting around the table together and Jason looked so happy Bernie couldn't help smiling herself... she was now aware of his father's prison background but kept the conversation light... focusing on Jason.

Brian asked her about her work in the army which Jason had told him about proudly and her job now at the hospital on AAU. Jason was so pleased that Bernie had gone along with him... he felt far more relaxed and could be himself with her there quietly supporting him. 

Brian was so relieved that Jason had agreed to see him again and when Jason went to the toilet he thanked Bernie graciously for bringing him. "Jason said he really loves living with you and Serena... thank you for all that you do for him...".

Bernie smiled... "Pleasure... we get on well... i'm sure he is so pleased to be in touch with you now...". Brian nodded more sure this time and said he would like them all to meet his girlfriend Sally and her three grown up children soon if Bernie thought Jason would agree. Bernie shrugged kindly to him and said that she would talk to Jason when they got home and would let him know...

It was only an hour before Elinor was picking Charlotte up and she was nervously sat in front of her dresser applying her make up carefully and listening to music... having a glass of wine to steady her nerves... the butterflies were getting more and more intense and Cam had sent her a text wishing her luck for tonight to which she had replied... 'Thanks bro, not sure I will need it because not planning on saying or doing anything but I appreciate the support, call you tomorrow x'.

She straightened her hair very carefully and added three sprays of her best perfume taking a deep breath to really try and calm herself down...

Bernie and Jason returned home and she went straight upstairs to see Serena who was in bed and sleepy but not quite asleep. Serena wanted her under the covers with her to which Bernie happily obliged. She pulled Serena's soft body close to her realising that she felt all warm and sleepy.

Bernie felt a wave of love and strong feelings while holding her tightly...she knew she loved Serena so very much and found her completely adorable when she was poorly and slightly needy... this brilliant, intelligent woman who clung to her and snuggled against her body was just plain irresistible...

Elinor had picked Charlotte up in Edward's BMW and they were on the way to the restaurant chattering away... Charlotte was so happy to see her and Elinor had kissed her cheek when she had got in and was chatting away effortlessly about uni life and asking Charlotte about her week... 

The subject then quickly changed to their mum's and Elinor was asking how Charlotte was getting on living with Ben now. "Yes... urr... well thanks... much better..." Charlotte felt she was completely stuttering as Elinor parked up and they got out... walking casually across to the now busy restaurant. They were seated fairly quickly though and Elinor got her phone out to show Charlotte some photo's from her drama group and of around her campus.

Charlotte felt she was staring intensely at Elinor's face too much and blushed... Elinor asking if she was ok before ordering them some drinks.

Charlotte nodded shyly and they both chose what to order going off the main menu... Elinor asking Charlotte about her week in more detail and really listening to her... aware that Charlotte seemed actually quite nervous.

"Are you really ok? Has something happened?" Elinor asked in a caring tone and touched her arm lightly across the table. "Yes... fine... it's really nice to see you..." Charlotte blushed again and Elinor smiled back at her... "It's nice to see you too...".

The food arrived piping hot and Elinor was talking about some boy she knew who had asked her out for a drink yesterday to which Charlotte went quiet and Elinor asked her again if she was ok...

"Are you interested in anyone at the moment?" Elinor asked kindly and Charlotte, while eating some of her hot, crispy, chips shook her head shyly and said she wasn't and not really looking at the moment. Elinor shrugged... "Ahh well you are a catch i'm sure you have lots of offers...". Charlotte smiled and shook her head again... "Not really... not quite sure what i'm looking for right now... perhaps a change... after the whole Raf thing...".

Elinor was aware of what had nearly happened with her mum's colleague and friend and touched Charlotte's arm again this time sliding her hand into hers and holding it loosely...

"Sure you are ok... want to talk about it?". Charlotte hesitated but then took a deep breath... "I think I may like girls..." she said quietly and shyly... she wouldn't look at Elinor... but took a sip of her drink...

Elinor kept hold of her hand... "You think or you know...?" she smiled at her and rubbed her fingers over the back of her hand to provide some comfort after Charlotte's brave confession to her.

" I know I do... it's just a shock to me... it's a recent thing and well... i'm not sure if it's because of mum or that it is just me being me... who I am...". She let go of Elinor's hand  nervously and looked at her with anxiety in her dark eyes.

"Well... I think it's great!" Elinor grinned... "Do you want me to come to a gay bar with you... I will do you know... so you can meet a pretty lady..." she winked at her.

Charlotte laughed at this and shrugged... "Not sure at the moment... but thanks... still getting my head round things...". Elinor nodded and reached for her hand again... "I'm here you know if you ever want to talk... I value your friendship".

Charlotte pulled her hand back but Elinor gently took it again... "I'm not uncomfortable..." she whispered and Charlotte nodded at her... "Thanks... and thanks for you know being so lovely...". They held hands for a moment longer before the waiter appeared again asking if they wanted any more drinks and they let go suddenly... awkwardly...

Bernie was kindly running Serena a relaxing hot bath which Serena was so grateful for... her muscles ached everywhere and Bernie treated her by putting the expensive creme bath in which they kept for when either of them needed more pampering than usual after a hard day or a special occasion!

She pulled Serena's navy top off gently for her and lead her to the en suite lovingly by the hand undressing her and lighting some rose candles that were dotted around the smaller bathroom. Serena smiled at her shyly and got in... collapsing under the steaming bubbles which smelt so beautiful and relaxing...

Bernie sat casually on the edge of the tub swirling the water round with her fingers and then caressing Serena's shoulders in a gentle way...

Serena groaned loudly and wanted to pull her in with her but reluctantly held back... she didn't feel great and getting aroused wouldn't be good if she couldn't follow through...

Bernie moved slowly to stroke her hair lovingly and placed kisses on her forehead while Serena closed her eyes and let her mind wander to her happy place... Bernie... maybe on a beach... both of them enjoying themselves and completely content...

Jason knocked briefly on the door and Bernie went to open it closing it behind her to give Serena some privacy. "Bernie... thank you for coming with me today..." Jason gave her a hug and she patted his back awkwardly... "No problem Jason... are you feeling ok about it?". He nodded and said he was going to arrange another coffee with his dad soon to which she nodded and smiled. He said goodnight and Bernie went back in to the en suite to add some more hot water to the bath and take care of Serena... like she always would...

Charlotte was sitting outside her house with Elinor in the car and they were chatting some more quietly. She cautiously invited Elinor in but Elinor said she was staying with her dad tonight and should head back really as it was getting late...

"I'll come and see you tomorrow before I head back to uni if you like...?" Elinor gave her a tight hug and Charlotte nodded... "I would like that..." and Elinor nodded smiling.

Charlotte let herself into the house with her key and sighed... her butterflies frantic... oh god... the night had been wonderful for her but she tried not to read into it much... her heart was fragile and she needed to keep a clear head and not get her hopes up... too hard though... she knew she was falling... 


	55. Saturday (week after)

It was Saturday night a week later and Bernie was propping up a swanky bar in a posh area of town that was hideously expensive to buy drinks from but it was where Elinor had wanted to take Charlotte and had asked her and Serena to go along as well.

Bernie had no idea why she was there really... but Elinor Campbell could be very persuasive and Serena of course had wanted to spend time with her daughter who had been coming back to stay at the weekends... well for the last couple of weeks anyway.

Bernie was finally served by a camp looking bar man and paid for the four drinks she had ordered slightly gasping when the bill was presented to her but of course handing over her credit card regardless and carrying the tray back towards the large booth.

She noticed her daughter was sat looking intensely at Elinor who was sitting opposite her and Serena was looking round the place with her gorgeous dark brown eyes trying to spot Bernie coming back over.

"Thanks mum..." Charlotte smiled at her as she took her drink from the tray... a cocktail that her mum had chosen. Elinor said thank you too as she reached for her drink and Bernie passed Serena the one drink that was left... a large Shiraz obviously...

Serena asked Elinor why they exactly had come here and Elinor grinned to them... "Well I wanted to bring Charlotte... she thinks she may like women... like you two... good way to test things out..." she winked at Charlotte and Charlotte turned a deep shade of red...

Bernie looked over at her daughter sitting there looking deeply embarrassed and reached to touch her hand... "Is that true... you have feelings for girls?.'' Charlotte nodded and took a long sip of her drink. Serena... who was sat next to Charlotte hugged her tightly and smiled... "Trust my daughter to bring you straight out to somewhere like this" she laughed and Charlotte shook her head explaining how kind Elinor had been to her.

Serena noticed Charlotte give Elinor a loving look and immediately caught on who Charlotte in fact liked...

The music was getting louder now and the place was filling up fast... people of all ages... but Bernie felt totally out of place. She finished off her drink and went to sit by Charlotte to talk to her while Serena took Elinor to dance on the large dance floor right by where they were sitting.

Elinor had made an effort and dressed up for the evening and she was now on her third drink of the night. Serena started dancing and leaned in to talk at the same time... "Do you know Charlotte likes you...?" she spoke quite loudly to make herself heard over the music. Elinor laughed... "No mum... she doesn't... why would she like me? We are just friends... we get on very well but just friends...".

Serena carried on moving to the music but leaned in to her daughter again... "No... trust me she likes you as more than a friend...". Elinor looked over at the booth where Charlotte and Bernie were sat together quietly drinking their drinks and looking over to them both on the dance floor. She caught Charlotte's eye and grinned and Charlotte smiled shyly back at her...

My god... her mum was right... Charlotte was looking at her intensely and in a way that shouted 'I really like you'. Elinor stopped dancing immediately and said to her mum that she was going off to find the toilets.

Serena watched her go and motioned to Bernie to join her on the dance floor but Bernie shook her head firmly laughing and mouthed 'no way' and carried on talking to her daughter...

"So... you like someone then..?" Bernie whispered feeling awkward but feeling she should make conversation. Charlotte shook her head... "Not really... not sure to be honest... it's all fairly new...".

Bernie nodded... having another sip of her drink watching some young woman talking to Serena out of the corner of her eye. She put her drink down carefully and went over trying to appear casual... she hoped!

"Darling... would you like another drink...?" Bernie's arm reached round Serena's waist as she leaned in kissing her gently on her neck while Serena leaned right back her eyes shining at Bernie and grinning.

The other blonde woman just smiled awkwardly at them both and headed back to her group of friends... the message loud and clear that the attractive brunette she had been chatting to on the dance floor was indeed taken...

They both went back to sit down in the same booth... noticing that Charlotte was looking round for Elinor. Serena asked Bernie to go and get them some more drinks with her credit card which Bernie happily went to do... this wasn't her scene at all and she relished being 'useful' instead of making small talk.

Serena began to speak to Charlotte quietly and told her she knew she liked Elinor. Charlotte blushed and nodded... there was no point trying to hide it from Serena... she was smart and always noticed things!

Serena put her arm around Charlotte kindly and said that she would be thrilled if Elinor ended up with someone like her.... Charlotte looked at her shocked and shook her head... "No... you wouldn't Serena, anyway Elinor is straight isn't she... I don't know what I am...".

Serena patted her arm kindly and smiled at her... "I thought I was straight... until I met your mum... who knows... I'm not sure what Elinor is... yes she has had boyfriends but so have you... you just never know do you...?".

Charlotte shrugged and saw her mum coming back with some more drinks... good... she could drink herself into oblivion and forget this excruciating conversation and situation fast...

Bernie kissed Serena's cheek affectionately and Charlotte smiled at them both. Elinor returned to the table and thanked Bernie for getting the drinks and her mum for paying for them! She took two sips and asked Charlotte to dance with her which after some hesitation she agreed to and Serena smiled at them both... mentioning to Bernie what she had just spoken about with Charlotte.

Bernie was quite shocked but also kind hearted of course and just wanted the best for her daughter and for her to be happy. She watched them both on the dance floor... Charlotte keeping her distance and being awkward but Elinor dancing freely and close to her.

The lights were lowered further and disco lights were turned onto the floor area and around the room... Bernie laughing at the music and Serena leaning in for a kiss...

Because it was a gay bar Bernie felt comfortable kissing her back until Elinor wolf whistled at them from the dance floor and Bernie was completely mortified... pulling away and taking an extra large sip of her cocktail in embarrassment.

Serena rolled her eyes at her and grinned at Charlotte and Elinor dancing...

"So... you want to kiss a woman then...?" Elinor leaned into Charlotte as she held her breath... Charlotte nodded and looked away while Elinor took her hand... "Anyone in here you like...?".

Charlotte was quite tipsy by now and stumbled into her by accident but Elinor held her waist and pulled her slightly to the side so their mum's wouldn't see them. She pulled Charlotte to her and kissed her lightly on the lips...

"How did that feel..?" she whispered and Charlotte gasped not being able to breathe but pulled Elinor to her firmly and kissed her back passionately... they both sunk into it moving to sit down in a booth discreetly and pressing up against each other...

Elinor pulled away, grinned and whispered... "I think I am straight but... you have got me questioning myself...". Charlotte pulled her towards her again and kissed her mouth seductively...

Elinor pressed herself up against Charlotte's slimmer body and felt around her waist which Charlotte let her do even though she was slightly shaking....

They were just breaking apart slowly again when Bernie cleared her throat loudly and they both turned immediately to stare at her... 


	56. Sunday

Bernie was laying in bed... all warm with Serena next to her of course... they had both moved apart in the night from cuddling tightly... to each being at the edges of their individual sides. Bernie gradually moved much closer to Serena under the comfy sheets and curled herself round her stroking her waist lightly...

Her head was pounding from too much to drink last night and she kept thinking about witnessing her daughter kissing Serena's daughter in a dark booth out of sight of the busy dancefloor....

She thought about their horrified reactions seeing her having noticed what they were doing... shock... worry... anxiety. She had just given them a 'look' and carried on her way to the toilets not looking back.

When she had returned to Serena... Serena had been feeling quite amorous and had wanted them to leave now and get home pronto which had made Bernie forget temporarily what she had just seen and of course had agreed at once.... making sure they got a taxi back home as quick as possible!

Once they were in... Serena suddenly remembered they had actually been out with their daughters and was worried about them getting back. Bernie had made up some reason for why they were staying out... mumbling something about bumping into some friends and then she had absolutely lost herself to Serena's touch and her tipsy but amazing love making...

Elinor woke suddenly... blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the bay window in her old bedroom. Visions of last night came into her head immediately as she sipped large gulps of water from a tall glass by the side of her bed.

She had kissed Charlotte last night... Charlotte Dunn... Charlotte who was Bernie's daughter... Bernie who was with her mum... who really really loved her mum... god this was too weird... but... the kiss had felt lovely and when Charlotte had pulled her body closer and they were pressed together she had felt the most intense butterflies... she couldn't deny it...

Charlotte woke up gradually in the office on the sofa bed she slept on if she ever stayed over with her mum and Serena. Last night... god....  Elinor had really kissed her... she grinned to herself and turned back over under the spare duvet to get more comfortable... oh god....  her mum had seen them both hadn't she... and then... vanished... she hid back under the duvet and tried to think about what to say... what to do...next...

Serena was making breakfast downstairs in the kitchen... her hangover was not as bad as Bernie's and she really didn't mind cooking them something to eat... making sure she left some for the girls when they eventually appeared this morning...

She was surprised they had stayed out much later... not particularly being 'party' girls... but she was so happy that they got on well, although she sensed something would not be quite so 'friendly' once Charlotte's crush on her daughter was out in the open...

She heard Elinor suddenly padding downstairs in her dressing gown and smiled at her... "Morning darling...". Elinor made her way over to the coffee maker and asked her mum if she wanted one which Serena of course said yes to. She then managed half a smile and sunk into one of the kitchen chairs her head resting in her hands...

Serena put a hand on Elinor's shoulder and asked kindly if she was feeling ok... Elinor shrugged and shook her head... "Think I may have done something stupid last night mum...".

Serena finished making the coffees and put them down on the kitchen table... sitting beside her daughter ready to listen...

"Do you want to talk about it...?" Serena didn't want to pry but also had the feeling it had something to do with Charlotte who she gathered was still asleep in the office upstairs.

"I kissed Charlotte last night..." Elinor whispered and looked closely at her mum for a reaction. Serena smiled... "You did?" 

Elinor nodded and put her head back in her hands. "And now...?" Serena wanted to be there for Elinor no matter what she said... she would be supportive even though she had to be honest... it had surprised her.

"Now I don't know....  she is upstairs and I don't know what to say when she comes down..." Elinor felt apprehensive and Serena hugged her tightly.

Bernie then appeared for Serena's legendary breakfast pancakes. She saw Serena and Elinor hugging and sat down at the kitchen table cautiously.

They both pulled apart and smiled at her. Elinor explained to Bernie that she had told her mum about the kiss. Bernie just nodded and got back up to fetch a jug of orange juice for them all.... she was feeling awkward here.

They all then sat quietly not knowing what to say until Charlotte appeared at the door in her pyjamas asking if there was any breakfast left... looking anywhere but at Elinor.

Serena fetched her a plate and a coffee as she joined them sitting down next to Serena. Bernie couldn't feel more awkward and asked Charlotte how she had slept. Charlotte then looked over at Elinor and smiled... "Good ... thanks mum... just bit of a headache this morning.. late night...". Bernie left it at that and when they had all finished eating she motioned to Serena with her eyes that they should leave the room and their daughters to it...

When they were left alone... Charlotte broke the awkwardness... "How are you... this morning...?" she whispered and Elinor moved around the table to sit beside her reaching for her hand... "I'm feeling happy... what about you?" she couldn't help but smile at Charlotte who looked anxious and still quite sleepy. She really liked her... she couldn't deny it...

Charlotte grinned back and squeezed her hand leaning in to capture Elinor's lips in a suddenly heated kiss....


End file.
